FRIENDS & LOVERS
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Can good friends make good lovers? That’s what the hot guys of YYH want to know. Parings may vary but this will be MM maybe MMM. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, I'm back with something new. The pairings in this may vary but it will defiantly be hot guy on guy action YYH style.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**FRIENDS AND LOVERS**

The evening was warm as Kurama walked down the street. Distracted, his mind kept wandering back to the last time he had seen his lover. Perhaps ex-lover would be more appropriate since the last time they'd spoken they had agreed not to see each other any more. 'Agreed' wouldn't exactly be right either, Kurama amended, since he'd just stood there in shock as his boyfriend of two years had broken up with him.

Kurama had known it was coming, he'd sensed his lover's withdrawal for some time before their final meeting. Neither that nor the suspicion that his boyfriend had been cheating on him however had lessened the pain of losing the man that he loved. Sighing, Kurama tried to push these thoughts aside. Thankfully he had good friends that would help him through this.

Looking up, Kurama saw the restaurant where he was meeting Yusuke for dinner. Reaching for the door he took a deep breath and tried to smile. Yusuke was just starting a new relationship and didn't need to know his friend was suffering from a broken heart. Looking around Kurama found Yusuke in their regular booth. As usual he was flirting with the waitress.

Shaking his head as the silly girl blushed Kurama slipped into his seat. "Yusuke, stop teasing the poor girl and let her get back to work. Hello Brie. Could I get some iced tea please?"

Without greeting his friend Yusuke smiled at the waitress. "Make that two iced teas Brie."

Nodding, the girl went to get their drinks. "Yusuke, the way you flirt you're going to make your new lover jealous."

Yusuke's smile faded. "Not much chance of that Kurama. That relationship was over almost before it started. Maybe if I crawl on my hands and knees Keiko will take me back."

Grinning at the thought of the former detective crawling back to his ex-girlfriend Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Is that really what you want Yusuke?"

With a sigh Yusuke shook his head. "No, not really. Keiko's happy now. She has a new boyfriend who's really good to her and she doesn't have to worry that he'll be killed by demons. Besides, we've always been more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend."

Kurama smiled. "That's a little easier to accept now that you know why isn't it?"

When Brie returned with their tea Yusuke was blushing. They quickly gave her their orders and watched her walk away before Yusuke answered. "Kurama, this dealing with being a demon thing has been a pain in the ass. First I died _again_, then I turn into this long haired macho freak, now I find out I'm at least bisexual if not just flat out gay. How the hell do you deal with it?"

Ever since Yusuke had become fully demon he'd begun to realize that he was attracted more to men than women. Noticing the change in her boyfriend Keiko had encouraged him to talk to Kurama. Since then they talked often and met once a week for dinner. Kurama was trying to help him cope with the changes being a demon living a human life had created. "It's a little different for me Yusuke. I've always known I was demon and always been bisexual. You've only been a demon for a few years and only recently admitted your attraction to men."

Yusuke smiled. "Kurama, if you're bisexual then how come the only real relationships I've ever heard about have been with men? You and your old partner Kuronue were lovers for a long time. I know you've at least slept with Yomi some where in the past and maybe the present. I'm more than a little suspicious that you and Hiei have been lovers. Then there's the guy you're seeing now. I'm not hearing about any girls. Doesn't that make you gay?"

Kurama tried not to let his pain show at the mention of his ex. "Perhaps you're right Yusuke. Though there were many females in my Youko past I have not had the desire to bed one since decades before my Youko death."

They had been friends a long time and Yusuke didn't miss the look that crossed Kurama's face. "Kurama? Are you and your boyfriend doing okay? You looked away when I mentioned him."

There was silence for a moment before Kurama answered. "We broke up."

Reaching across the table Yusuke took Kurama's hand in his. He was prevented from responding when Brie returned with their food. Discretely the men pulled their hands away but the movement didn't go unnoticed as the waitress set their plates down with a grin. "Enjoy your meals gentlemen."

When she walked away Yusuke pushed their plates aside to retake Kurama's hand. "Hey man, I'm sorry. Every week you sit here and listen to me whine about my sorry love life and the one time you need me I don't even notice. Tell me what happened."

Knowing Yusuke's concern was sincere Kurama held tight to the hand holding his. "I fell in love and he didn't. A few weeks ago he started acting different, in the end I think he was seeing someone else."

In true Yusuke style the brunette got mad. "Damn Kurama, I wish you'd tell me who he was so I could kick his ass for hurting you."

Kurama smiled. "That's one of the reasons I'm glad I keep my private life private. Thanks for the offer though Yusuke, you're a good friend."

Yusuke's thumb stroked across the back of Kurama's hand. "What kind of an idiot breaks up with someone like you? Kurama, you're gorgeous, sexy, smart, you have your shit together and with centuries of experience in bed I'll bet you're one hell of a lay."

The redhead couldn't help but laugh at his friend. "Somewhere in all those complements I'm pretty sure you called me an old whore but I'll over look that and just say thank you. Yusuke, I can't blame him for not wanting the same things I do. I'm a lot older than him and am looking to settle down with someone I love. He's young, inexperienced, a bit wild and not ready for the same things I am. Actually, all the things that attracted me to him are the same things that made us incompatible."

Shaking his head, Yusuke smiled. "I can sympathize with that one. The guy I wanted was a bit older and more experienced than me. Unlike me he's quiet, reserved and even a little shy. It's kind of a turn on to be with someone so different than yourself."

Raising a brow Kurama grinned. "You still haven't told me what happened between you two. Did you at least get to tell him how you feel?"

A mischievous grin slowly spread across Yusuke's face. "We did a little more than that. Since you're the one that taught me how I guess you know I've been flirting with him for a while now. Well, a few days ago things went a little further than that. I kissed him."

Kurama smiled. "And?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I figured it was a bad move when he split. I couldn't believe it though when an hour later he came back and get this, he kissed me. Before I knew it we were on the floor and… well…"

Surprise lit Kurama's face. "You didn't! Did you?"

Blushing, Yusuke grinned. "We did. Damn Kurama, it was so fucking hot. I didn't know sex could be like that. With Keiko it was… okay. With him it was… WOW! It was hot, passionate, scream out your orgasm sex."

Squeezing Yusuke's hand Kurama laughed. "I'm glad your first time with a man was so… exciting. So what happened then? You said it was over before it began."

Again Yusuke shrugged. "He got dressed then shuffled his feet as he told me we couldn't see each other any more. He said he was involved with someone. Said that no matter what he felt for me he still loved this other guy and didn't want to screw that up. Then he left."

Having just been through the heart ache of having the man he loved walk out on him Kurama could feel for Yusuke. "I'm sorry Yusuke. Whether it's a new relationship or an old one, breaking up hurts. The best thing to do though is get right back out there and try again."

Before their conversation could continue the waitress returned. Realizing they hadn't eaten Kurama smiled at her. "We've been so busy talking we forgot about our food. Brie, would you please box these to go? We'll eat them later."

Only when Kurama reached for their plates did he realize that he and Yusuke were still holding hands. Both men blushed as Brie smiled and took their plates away. The awkward silence was broken when Yusuke chuckled. "Even thinking we're gay she still thinks we're hot. What do you say we tease her just a little more before we go?"

When Brie came back a few minutes later with their food and check Kurama handed her enough money to cover the bill and a large tip. Both men then slipped from the booth. In one of Brie's ears Yusuke whispered. "Thank you Brie."

In the other ear Kurama purred. "It's been a pleasure."

After both men gently kissed her cheeks and left Brie was left blushing and giggling.

* * *

Three weeks later Kurama and Yusuke each approached the restaurant from different directions. Standing in front of the door neither reached for the handle. Kurama finally laughed. "Is it me or do neither of us want to go in there tonight?"

Moving away from the door Yusuke agreed. "Yeah, it's getting kind of old. Let's do something else tonight."

Feeling a little restless himself Kurama nodded. "There's a nice club a few blocks from here. I think you might like it."

In silence they walked to the club Kurama mentioned. The redhead paid the cover and they went in. Kurama watched Yusuke as the younger man looked around. They'd sat at the bar and ordered drinks before Yusuke turned to him with a grin. "A gay night club, interesting choice Fox."

Raising his glass in a mock toast Kurama grinned. "Just what two lonely, horny, gay men need on a Friday night."

They were just ordering their second drink when they were approached by two rather attractive men. "Are you guys together? If not then how about a dance?"

Knowing Yusuke had never been in this situation before Kurama smiled at their suitors. "No we're not together and yes we'd love to dance."

Taking the taller of the two by the hand Kurama made his way to the dance floor. As he was swept into the man's arms Kurama watched as Yusuke awkwardly did the same. Before long they were both having a good time.

Several drinks and several dance partners later they took a break. Quickly downing one drink then ordering another Kurama laughed. "Definitely better than spending another night with Brie. Don't you think Yusuke?"

Distracted by his drink Kurama didn't see Yusuke scare off their next set of dance partners with a glare. "Kurama, what's gotten into you tonight? I've never seen you drink so much in public and it looks more like you're having sex out there than dancing."

Kurama slowly took a sip of his drink before answering. "It's been a month Yusuke. It's obviously over between me and… my ex. I'm lonely and I'm horny. With any luck that tall Adonis that's been rubbing himself on me all night it going to take me home and fuck me until I forget there ever was anyone else."

Downing his drink Kurama slammed the glass back on the counter and stood up. "If you're smart Yusuke you'll pick one of these guys, I suggest the blond, and forget all about that other guy. I'll talk to you next week."

Before Yusuke could reply Kurama walked away. Yusuke just watched as the redhead went to the dance floor and melted into the tall dark man's arms. Even while acknowledging that it was hot watching the man ravish his friends mouth it pissed Yusuke off.

Not stopping to analyze what he was doing Yusuke stalked to the dance floor. When the blond man approached him Yusuke glared and growled, effectively scaring him off. Moving to Kurama and his dance partner Yusuke grabbed his friend by the arm. "Play time's over Fox. You! Get lost!"

Kurama was startled when his friend pulled him from the other man's arms. The tall man released the redhead to turn on Yusuke. "What the hell? He said you two weren't together."

Pulling Kurama way Yusuke tossed over his shoulder. "He lied!"

Luckily the man didn't want a fight and started dancing with his blond friend. A moment later Kurama was surprised to find himself in Yusuke's arms as they danced. "Yusuke, what are you doing?"

Pulling the reluctant redhead close Yusuke pressed against him. "I'm not sure myself. I just know I didn't like that guy touching you."

At first Kurama struggled against the arms that held him but eventually resigned himself to his fate. With a sigh Kurama tucked his head into Yusuke's neck. Surprisingly the first thought that crossed his mind was _'When did Yusuke get so tall?'. _Liking the security of being held in the strong arms of a man he trusted Kurama cuddled closer to Yusuke's warmth. "This feels good."

Relived that Kurama no longer resisted Yusuke held him tighter. It wasn't long before the lithe body resting against him began to move more intimately. Yusuke shuddered when Kurama's erection rubbed along his thigh. Hesitantly, as if not sure he'd be accepted, Yusuke shifted allowing Kurama to feel his own arousal.

Kurama's breath hitched and his hands clenched on Yusuke's shoulders. "Yusuke, I am so horny. Unless you're planning to fuck me soon let me go back to…"

Kurama was cut off as Yusuke growled in his ear. "Shut up Kurama and let me think! I'm not sure we should be doing this but I'm not letting that creep touch you again!"

Hard bodies rubbed together causing Yusuke to bit his lip. Kurama's sexy voice caressing his neck didn't help. "You or him Yusuke I really don't care but one way or the other I'm getting laid tonight. By the way, you were right before. With my experience I'm a really good lay."

Yusuke groaned. "Damn Kurama, you're making this, and me, really hard. We've been friends a long time, I'm not sure us having sex would be such a good thing."

Grinning at his humor Kurama nibbled on his friend's neck. "It's not like you'll be the first one of my friends I've had sex with and the world hasn't come to an end. It's just sex Yusuke. If I have to choose I'd rather have you but he'll do if you say no."

Gulping, Yusuke found it hard to think clearly with Kurama kissing him and rubbing against him. "You said you wanted to be fucked, does that mean you want me to…?"

The warm tongue caressing his ear made it hard to breathe especially after Kurama's next words. "I want to feel that big cock that's rubbing my leg thrusting deep inside me. Is that clear enough for you Yusuke?"

Grinding himself harder against Kurama Yusuke moaned. "Gods yes Kurama! I'm just not sure I have the experience to… you know… be on top."

Chuckling at his innocence Kurama claimed Yusuke's lips in a no holds barred kiss. Using his tongue Kurama mimicked what he wanted their bodies to do. When he pulled back he smiled when Yusuke's mouth tried to follow his. "Guess that means you were on the bottom last time. Since I've taught you everything else Yusuke here's Gay Sex 101. Take me home, strip me naked, suck my cock while you prep me with your fingers then fuck me. It's that simple."

Lust glazed chocolate eyes locked on green. "I can do that. Let's get the hell out of here."

Pulling Kurama by the hand Yusuke led them out of the club. Luckily Yusuke's apartment was only a few blocks away. By the time they reached it Kurama was going for the buttons on Yusuke's shirt. Pinning the redhead against the door for a passionate kiss Yusuke fumbled for his keys. When the door opened they practically fell inside.

Clothes were scattered from the door to the bed before Yusuke pushed Kurama down on the bed. Impatiently Kurama spread his legs letting Yusuke know exactly what he wanted. Settling between the creamy thighs Yusuke reached out to touch the hard length before him causing Kurama to moan. "Please Yusuke, take me in your mouth!"

A warm tongue snaked out to lick the moisture from the tip. Finding the salty taste to his liking Yusuke leaned over and suckled Kurama's head into his mouth. Kurama's fingers clenched into the bed at the first feel of the warm mouth on him. When Yusuke began bobbing his head taking more of him in Kurama threw his head back and moaned louder. "Gods Yusuke yes! Please touch me!"

When Kurama bent his knees Yusuke blushed realizing what the redhead wanted. Trying to remember how his one and only male lover had prepared him Yusuke began touching Kurama. Listening to Kurama moan Yusuke was encouraged to continue. A few moments later Kurama's cries grew frantic. "Gods Yusuke! Take me! Now!"

Releasing the pulsing erection from his mouth Yusuke moved over his lover's body. With Kurama's hands guiding him Yusuke found himself buried in the warm body beneath him in one thrust. "Oh Gods Kurama, you're so tight! I don't think I'm going to last long!"

Gold rimmed green eyes glared back at him. "Then move Yusuke! If you don't see to my pleasure before your own the only way you'll ever have me again is on your knees!"

With that treat looming over him Yusuke tried to get a grip on his raging hormones and began pleasuring his lover. It only took a few thrusts for Yusuke to figure out just where and how Kurama wanted it. Snapping his hips he took Kurama fast and hard. "Yes, harder! I'm ready to… AHH YYYEEESSS!"

Hearing Kurama's pleasure filled cries and feeling his body clench around him sent Yusuke over the edge with a scream. "KURAMA!"

Panting, Yusuke pulled out of Kurama's body and fell beside him. Out of breath himself Kurama chuckled. "So, was I as good a lay as you thought?"

Barely strong enough to shake his head Yusuke smiled and pulled Kurama into his arms. "Damn Kurama, with as loud as I screamed do you have to ask? How about me? Did I pass Gay Sex 101?"

Cuddled against Yusuke's chest Kurama yawned. "You get an A plus Yusuke. Maybe after a nap you can work on some extra credit."

To tired to even laugh the lover's fell into an exhausted sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the great reviews. As always FF. net reviewers are still the best. I'm glad you like this so far. I hope you'll like where it goes from here.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**FRIENDS AND LOVERS**

**Chapter 2**

With a sigh and a stretch Yusuke reached out for the warm body that had slept in his arms last night. Finding an empty bed he looked around the room. He smiled when he saw Kurama kneeling on the floor looking under the bed. Amused he just watched as Kurama crawled around to the end of the bed. He must have snickered because suddenly Kurama's wide green eyes snapped in his direction. "Lose something Fox?"

The redhead held up a black sock. "Not any more."

It wasn't hard to tell that Kurama wasn't exactly comfortable with the proverbial 'morning after'. He was wearing his pants but had his shirt and socks clutched tightly against his chest. "Kurama, it looks like you were trying to sneak out without saying goodbye."

Standing up, Kurama glanced at the door before looking around the room. Knowing Yusuke was waiting for an answer Kurama finally looked at him. "It had crossed my mind. After the way I acted last night I was hoping for a few days to regain my dignity before I had to face you."

Pulling the sheet more securely across his lap Yusuke moved to sit on the side of the bed. Then he patted the space beside him indicating for Kurama to sit. Hesitating a moment Kurama finally sighed and sat beside his friend. "Kurama, you've at least done this before. If either of us should be nervous about the morning after it should be me. What's bothering you?"

As a distraction Kurama slipped into his shirt and socks as he spoke. "You are one of my best friends and I acted like a vixen in heat last night. I didn't just seduce you Yusuke, I practically ordered you to fuck me."

Yusuke grinned. "Oh there was no 'practically' about it Kurama. You made it very clear exactly what you wanted me to do to you last night."

Green eyes rolled dramatically towards the ceiling. "Thanks Yusuke, that made me feel _so_ much better."

Before Kurama could pull away Yusuke reached out and took his hand. "Kurama, you said last night that I wasn't the first one of your friends that you've had sex with. Why is this bothering you so much? Did you act like this with Hiei or Yomi?"

Somehow the strong hand holding his seemed to calm Kurama down. Giving a sigh he looked at Yusuke. "It was different with them. My relationships with them as well as the situations were different than with us. I'm different now too. I'm tired of meaningless sex with nameless, faceless lovers Yusuke. I was hoping my last relationship would be just that, my _last_ relationship. After last night it feels like I'm right back where I started."

Even though Kurama tried to pull out of his grasp, Yusuke held tight. "It doesn't have to be that way Kurama. Think about it a minute. What do I mean to you? As a friend, a lover everything. What do I mean to you?"

Realizing Yusuke was asking him a serious question Kurama thought before he answered. "You're very important to me Yusuke. I admired you even before you became my friend. As a teammate I learned to trust you like I trust few others. In fact, after Hiei, I consider you to be my best friend and most trusted fighting partner. I enjoy being with you. I find you very attractive and, as I learned last night, you are an incredible lover."

Smiling a the last comment Yusuke drew Kurama's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Kurama, everything you just said to me I could say right back at you. When I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen."

Yusuke just grinned at the look of disgust on his friend's face. "Even after finding out you were a guy I was a little uncomfortable to realize I was still attracted to you. When you started helping me accept that it was okay to be attracted to guys I wanted to make a move on you accept I knew you were involved with that guy."

When Kurama looked away Yusuke paused before continuing. "I've already been shot down by the first guy I made a move on. If you shoot me down too I'll survive. Hey at least I got some great experience. I've been on the top and the bottom with two really hot guys who know how to pleasure a lover."

Yusuke now had Kurama's full attention. "Kurama, what I think I'm trying to say is that I was kind of hoping that last night wasn't just a one night stand. I'm hoping it might be the beginning of something more. It doesn't even have to be about the sex, although I'm really hoping we can do that too. Neither of us is attached right now, what the hell have we got to lose?"

When Yusuke finished Kurama only thought a moment before responding quietly. "I don't want to lose you as a friend Yusuke."

Yusuke nodded. "I don't want to lose you either Kurama. Look, Keiko and I were friends before we were lovers, now we're friends again. You were friends first with Yomi and Hiei weren't you? Even after being your lovers they're still your friends. It doesn't have to be any different with us. Who knows, maybe we'll get it right and just stay lovers."

To cover his discomfort at the mention of his former lovers Kurama smiled at the younger man's enthusiasm. "So, what do you suggest we do now?"

Realizing Kurama was accepting his proposal Yusuke smiled. "Why don't we start with being friends and lovers and see where we go from there?"

Grinning, Kurama leaned closer. "I see you managed to keep the 'lover' in our new relationship."

Closing the distance between them Yusuke claimed Kurama's lips. When they pulled apart there was a distinct bulge under the sheet in Yusuke's lap. Glancing down Yusuke grinned at Kurama. "I'm hungry Kurama, for food and for fox."

Kurama swallowed hard. "Why don't we start with food and work up to fox Yusuke?"

Wanting to tease his new boyfriend a little Yusuke stood up allowing the sheet to slip away. He grinned when he saw Kurama's mouth hanging open and green eyes lock on his erection. When Kurama would have reached for him Yusuke stepped out of reach. "I'm going to grab a quick shower then you can treat me to breakfast."

As Yusuke went into the bathroom he could hear Kurama call out. "Tease!"

By the time Kurama heard the shower turn on his clothes were once again scattered on the floor. Pulling back the shower curtain he found Yusuke grinning at him. "What took you so long Lover?"

Seeing Yusuke wet and aroused Kurama didn't answer as he pushed the younger man against the shower wall and pressed their bodies together. If Yusuke thought Kurama was passionate in the submissive role he was in for a treat with him in the dominant role.

Kurama's mouth and hands seemed to be everywhere at once. When ever Yusuke tried to reach for him Kurama pushed his hands away. Keeping Yusuke pinned against the shower wall Kurama kissed and touched his way down his body eliciting whimpers and moans from the brunette.

When Kurama was kneeling at his feet Yusuke's heart was nearly pounding out of his chest. It wasn't like he hadn't had a blow job before but somehow he knew what Kurama was about to do to him would blow away anything Keiko had ever done.

Yusuke watched enthralled as Kurama lifted one of his feet until it rested on the opposite side of the tub. This left him fully exposed but he didn't care as he watched Kurama reach for him. Holding him at the base Kurama's green eyes gazed up at him as he began licking the erection he held like a popsicle.

With a deep moan Yusuke threw his head back hitting the shower wall. Almost immediately Kurama stopped. Looking down Yusuke saw that Kurama was waiting for him to keep watching. As soon as their eyes met Kurama took him deep into his mouth. Yusuke gasped but didn't look away for fear that Kurama would stop and that was the last thing Yusuke wanted.

Kurama's mouth was wet and hot as his tongue stroked and swirled his lover's sex. Yusuke could almost see Kurama grin around the cock in his mouth as he began bobbing and sucking. Just when Yusuke thought it couldn't get any better he realized Kurama's fingers were stroking inside him.

With nothing to hold onto but the smooth tile walls Yusuke buried a hand in Kurama's hair. He was surprised when Kurama's motions slowed almost to a stop. Using the hand he had in Kurama's hair he encouraged the redhead to continue. It took him a moment but finally Yusuke realized Kurama wanted him to take control. Tightening his hand he forced Kurama's mouth down on him. It wasn't long before he was thrusting his hips back and forth, pleasuring himself in Kurama's mouth and on his fingers. "Gods Kurama, your mouth is so fucking hot. Suck harder Fox!"

Empowered with controlling his own pleasure it took only a few minutes before Yusuke's vision went white and with a scream, released his passion down Kurama's throat. If Kurama wasn't holding him Yusuke would have collapsed. A moment later Yusuke gasped as Kurama stood and swiftly took him.

At first Kurama's movements were designed to draw out Yusuke's pleasure but it wasn't long before their bodies were pounding together and both men were crying out their climax. Together they slid down into the tub. Sated Yusuke held Kurama to him and teased. "That was so awesome the way you made me watch you Kurama. Since you had me for breakfast does that me I get you for lunch?"

Kurama laughed. "Is that your way of telling me you're still hungry Yusuke?"

Still sprawled together on the bottom of the tub Yusuke reached for the soap. "Yeah, because I still haven't had my Fox yet."

* * *

Kurama's step was light as he walked towards his lover's apartment. It had been two weeks since he and Yusuke had agreed to pursue a relationship. Even though he would always love another, his feelings for Yusuke were quickly growing into love as well. Though his thoughts were never far from his former lover, for Yusuke's sake Kurama tried to put his memory where it belonged, in the past.

With a smile Kurama pulled out the key Yusuke had given him to his apartment. Yusuke didn't have to work today so Kurama had left work early in order to surprise his lover. Letting himself into the apartment Kurama found the main room empty. Looking toward the bedroom he smiled when he saw movement through the crack in the door. With any luck Yusuke would already be in some state of undress and they could start the afternoon with a little fun.

"Hey Lover I…" Moving into the bedroom Kurama was startled to find himself only half right. Yusuke was there wearing only a towel as if he had just gotten out of the shower but apparently the fun he'd been having wasn't with him. Standing in the circle of his lover's arms was another man.

"Hiei!" At Kurama's choked whisper both men jumped apart.

Seeing the distressed look on his lover's face Yusuke turned to him. "Kurama, it's not what you think…"

Something in Kurama's eyes made Yusuke stop. The pain he saw in those green eyes wasn't directed at him but at Hiei. One glance at the look of longing in Hiei's eyes told Yusuke all he needed to know. "Aw hell!"

Yusuke reached for his jeans as his friends continued to stare at each other. With his pants on Yusuke threw the towel aside and turned to Kurama. "Kurama…"

Green eyes snapped in his direction before turning back to Hiei. "It was YUSUKE?! Of all the people in the three worlds you could have screwed you had to pick him?!"

When Hiei didn't speak Yusuke tried to reach out to Kurama but was cut off when the redhead turned on him. "How could I have been so stupid? I taught you how to seduce my own lover! I trusted you! I trusted both of you and now you've _both_ betrayed me!"

Hiei finally moved, directing his anger at Kurama. "You're one to speak Fox! How long did you wait before you took him as your lover… a day… a week? You claim to love me then the moment I'm gone you jumped right into his bed!"

Kurama's pain was quickly turning to anger. "How dare you?! You're the one that broke up with me! You're the one that cheated on me! I waited a month for you to come back Hiei! In fact if you'd bothered to climb in my window instead of your lover's you'd have found that it's still open, waiting for you to return to me!"

In Kurama's anger he didn't notice how his words hurt Yusuke. "Great! So that's all I was to you Kurama?! Someone to sate your lust with while you waited for your two-timer boyfriend to return?!"

Something in Yusuke's words took all the fight out of Kurama. As if defeated red hair curtained his face as he hung his head. Kurama's voice when he spoke was soft and full of despair. "I can't believe this is happening. No, that's not all you were to me. Even though I will always love Hiei… I loved you too Yusuke."

Without looking at either of them Kurama turned and fled the apartment. Hiei and Yusuke stared at each other for several moments before Yusuke ran out of the apartment. A split second later Hiei flitted out the window. They found Kurama a block from the apartment. His head was still down but he was no longer running. Approaching him carefully they both called out. "Fox!" "Kurama!"

Both men were suddenly thrown back at a sudden burst of Kurama's energy. Hiei was thrown against a tree as Yusuke skidded through the grass before landing on his ass. Though Kurama didn't turn to face them his words were very clear. "Stay the hell away from me! I don't want to see either of you ever again!"

Without looking back Kurama walked away. A few blocks away he stopped not sure where he was going. Deciding that he couldn't go back to his apartment he turned in the direction of his mother's house. It was early and his stepfather wouldn't be home yet. Shiori was the one person he had openly talked to about both Hiei and Yusuke.

Slipping into his childhood home Kurama found his mother at the table on the laptop he'd given her for her birthday. Looking up she saw him and started to smile but her smile faded when she saw his face. Jumping up she reached out to hug him. "Shuuichi, what's wrong?"

At first he didn't speak but allowed the warmth of her hug to surround him. After a moment he pulled back to look at her sadly. "It was Yusuke."

Confused, Shiori helped him into a chair before sitting next to him. "What's happened with Yusuke Sweetheart?"

Kurama looked down at where his hands rested on the table. "Hiei. The affair Hiei had was with Yusuke. Apparently they're seeing each other again."

Reaching out, Shiori stroked his hair. "Oh Shuuichi, no."

Before Shiori could do any more to console her son a snide voice was heard from the kitchen door. "How typical. Sounds like you've finally got what you deserve for getting involved with those queers Shuuichi. I told you nothing good would come of that kind of unnatural relationship."

Seeing his stepfather at the kitchen door Kurama had a hard time not cringing at his venomous words. Though Kurama had not hidden his sexual preference from his stepfather he was usually careful to only talk with Shiori about his lovers when he knew her new husband wouldn't be around. Apparently Kurama wasn't the only one to get off work early that day.

Before Kurama could respond however Shiori's firm voice was snapping at her husband. "Kazuya that's enough! I've told you I won't have you criticizing my son for who he chooses to love!"

Kazuya Hatanaka rolled his eyes. "What they have isn't love, it's perverted lust! The boy needs to grow up Shiori. He can't just keep doing whatever it is he wants. He has a responsibility to this family. The sooner he gives up his disgusting lifestyle and lives up to that responsibility the better!"

Standing, Kurama faced his stepfather. "Not again. Father, I thought we were through with this. I have repeatedly told you that there is nothing you can do that will make me marry your partner's daughter. I will not work for your company and I won't sell myself so that you can gain control of it."

Before their argument could escalate Shiori stepped between them. "That's enough, both of you! Kazuya, leave the boy alone. Shuuichi, why don't we go upstairs where we can talk in private?"

Not allowing Shiori to take his hand Kurama turned away. "No Mother, there's really nothing to talk about anyway. In a way Father got part of his wish. My relationships with both Hiei and Yusuke are over. Now if you'll excuse me I think I should go."

Shiori followed him to the door. "Shuuichi, I wish you wouldn't leave like this but I do understand. If you need to talk…"

Wanting to reassure her Kurama leaned down and kissed Shiori's cheek. "I know Mother. I'll call you."

Leaving his mother's Kurama walked aimlessly for several hours. After making a stop at the hardware store he finally decided to go home. Entering his apartment he was both relieved and disappointed to find it empty.

Going first to his room Kurama closed and locked the bedroom window. With a heavy heart he flared his ki and the vines that grew near the window quickly covered it in a lattice pattern effectively barring it shut. Minutes later the other two windows in the apartment were sealed in the same manner.

After taking out a small tool box Kurama opened the new lock he had bought at the hardware store. Half an hour later Kurama raised his ki again giving the plants outside his front door orders similar to the ones he'd given the vines on the windows… Hiei and Yusuke were not welcome.

Without hesitation Kurama closed the door flipping the new lock into place.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the great reviews. As always FanFiction reviewers still blow away both AdultFanFiction and Mediaminder reviewers but at least I'm getting a few from those sites as well.

I've given you a couple of Kurama/Yusuke lemons so in this chapter I'm giving you a little Kurama/Hiei action. The next chapter I think I'll give you a taste of how it was with Hiei/Yusuke and some where in here I might even let someone else get some loving too. I won't say who but you'll know who I mean in a few paragraphs.

Now that I've given you a little teaser read on and please don't forget to review.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**FRIENDS & LOVERS**

**Chapter 3**

With a sigh Kurama walked through the garden absently touching a plant or flower as he went. Though just his presence was enough to make the garden lush and beautiful any plant he touched flourished or blossomed instantly. Without looking he could sense the lone figure watching him from the upstairs window. He knew he should go inside but couldn't bring himself to do so just yet.

It had been almost six months since he'd found out about Hiei and Yusuke yet he still wasn't over the hurt they had caused him. They had both tried to see him or even just talk to him but each time Kurama had avoided them. The first sign he'd had was the day he'd barred them out of the apartment. When he'd gone to bed that night he'd found notes from both men sitting on his desk. Both notes had gone unopened into the trash.

Attempting to get into the apartment Hiei had tried setting fire to the vines across the windows but Kurama had crossbred all the plants guarding his home with Makai fire plants. He then tried using the jagon to communicate Kurama but the Youko had easily blocked him sending back an energy wave that had given the Jaganshi a severe headache. Hiei had even resorted to having Yukina talk to Kurama on his behalf but the redhead had politely asked her to mind her own business.

Yusuke too tried unsuccessfully to reach him. He'd left dozens of voicemails that Kurama erased unheard. Yusuke had nearly been skewered alive by the thorns on Kurama's plants when he tried breaking down the apartment door. Whenever Yusuke tried to approach Kurama as he came or went from work he found himself tied up or attacked by various plants.

The stunt that both angered and amused Kurama however had been when Yusuke had gone to Shiori seeking her help. Unfortunately Kurama's stepfather had been home and, hearing what Yusuke wanted, the older man had unleashed his disgust of homosexuals on him. Yusuke proceeded to punch the man's lights out for offending his lover. Kurama found out later that Yusuke had been arrested for assault after Hatanaka pressed charges.

Though their attempts to see him had decreased over the months Kurama still felt like a prisoner having to lock himself in his apartment and like a hunted man constantly watching over his shoulder whenever he went out. After five months of that Kurama needed a break. Telling Shiori he needed to get away for a while Kurama had taken a leave of absence from work, locked his apartment and disappeared.

After being here for almost a month Kurama was beginning to relax but was still nursing a broken heart. No matter what Hiei and Yusuke had done he hadn't stop loving them. Knowing they were together now only made it hurt more. Being here, safely hidden away from the threat of having to see or talk to one of them was helping.

Sensing someone's approach Kurama knew that his solitude was about to end. No longer satisfied with watching from the window the one that offered him a safe haven was entering the garden. Hoping to hide his sadness Kurama tried to smile as he turned to greet Yomi. "So you've finally gotten away from those vultures and decided to join me in this beautiful garden."

Yomi stopped just a step in front of Kurama. "Those vultures as you call them are my advisors Kurama. Since you refuse to retake your place at my side I am force to listen to their droning voices alone day after day. As to the beauty of the garden, I'm sure it pales next to your beauty my friend."

Kurama blushed and would have turned away but Yomi's hand reached out to caress his cheek, forcing the redhead to look at him. "My eyes may not be able to see the beauty of the garden Kurama but I don't need eyes to feel the sadness behind that false smile you put on for me."

Kurama didn't resist the gentle pull of Yomi's hand, easily relaxing into the demon's strong embrace. Giving in to his need for comfort Kurama stayed in Yomi's arms. When Yomi leaned down and kissed him Kurama pulled away. "Yomi, I…"

Reluctantly releasing his friend Yomi chuckled. "I promised not to force myself on you Kurama, I didn't promise not to try. When are you going to tell me what happened to make you so sad?"

Turning away Kurama gave a little laugh. "Seeing that I betrayed you so cruelly Yomi, you are the last one I expected sympathy from now that I am the one that has been betrayed."

Yomi followed a few feet behind as Kurama wandered through the garden. "I suspected it was one of your former teammates that did this to you, now I'm sure of it. Only someone you trust and care for as much as you do them could hurt you this bad."

When Kurama's step faltered Yomi knew he was right. "Kurama, only once have I known anything to effect you like this, that was when Kuronue died. Since I know neither of your friends are dead that means they've broken your heart in another manner."

Raising his chin Kurama asked defiantly. "How would you know if they were dead or not?"

A slow smirk crossed Yomi's lips. "Yusuke called me to Tourin for a meeting yesterday. At Hiei's request I went to Alaric just a few days before that. Interesting how they both wanted to see me about the same thing… you."

Red hair flew as Kurama's head whipped around to look at him. "What did you tell them?"

Yomi was surprised to hear something akin to fear in his old friend's voice. Reaching out he drew Kurama back into his arms. "I told them nothing Kurama. Don't worry, even if they find out that you are here they could never get in without me allowing it."

Hearing the confidence in Yomi's voice Kurama relaxed against him. Yomi still didn't know what had happened between Kurama and his friends but Yomi feared that if the redhead knew they had been trying to get onto the castle grounds for over a week the fox would flee. "Enough about them. Right now the only one I'm worried about is you. You're getting far too thin Kurama. Let's go see what cook has made for dinner."

Still held close to Yomi's side Kurama allowed himself to be led inside. "I know I don't deserve it Yomi, but I want you to know how grateful I am for everything you've done."

Yomi smiled. "As payment I'd like… a kiss."

Before Kurama could pull away Yomi swooped down and stole a kiss. When Kurama didn't protest Yomi's lips lingered before pulling back. Waiting for Kurama's reproach Yomi laughed when Kurama only scolded. "You always were a pervert."

* * *

Two weeks later Kurama was once again in his sanctuary. Sitting in the grass under a tree in the garden the redhead was talking to his mother on his cell phone. When he arrived back in Makai he was relieved to find that even after several years the relay system he had set up during the Makai tournament still worked.

"Honest Mother, I'm doing fine… I told you, I'm staying with a friend… Yes Mother, I promise I'm eating better, my friend makes sure of it… No Mother, he's not my new boyfriend, just a friend… No, I haven't seen them but I think they know where I am… I told you I'm fine… No, I don't know when I'll be home… Yes I think this break has been good for me too… I have to go Mother… I love you too."

After closing the phone Kurama looked up to where Yomi stood a few feet away. "You can join me if you like."

Kurama couldn't read the expression on Yomi's face as the demon lord moved to sit beside him in the grass. Taking advantage of the situation Yomi slipped an arm around the redhead and was pleased when he leaned into the embrace. "That hurt you know, hearing you tell her we were just friends. You know I would be more than willing make it more."

Kurama tried to smile as he answered. "You are a lord of Makai Yomi, you should be with a demon not a human. As you know I decided long ago to live out my life as a human."

Yomi laughed. "You know damn good and well that's not why you keep turning me down Kurama. Besides, you've become powerful enough to change forms at will. It's only stubbornness that keeps you in this form."

Not wanting to admit he was right Kurama didn't respond hoping Yomi would change the subject. "Since your mother thought I was the _new_ boyfriend it makes me wonder if it was Hiei, Yusuke or perhaps both that was the _old_ boyfriend."

Feeling Kurama stiffen Yomi knew he'd hit the mark. "Since I'm not worried that either of them physically harmed the great Yoko Kurama maybe it's time you met with them and…"

"No! I don't want to see either of them ever again!" With that Kurama jumped up and went into the castle.

Kurama's passionate reaction to Yomi's request only increased his resolve that it was time for the former teammates to meet. His hope was that Kurama would resolve the issues he was having with his friends and come to him freely. If, as he feared, that wasn't to be then he hoped his old friend would reconcile with them and be happy. As he reflected on that last thought he scolded himself. _'I should stop thinking about what's best for anyone else and just claim that sexy fox for myself."_

In the end reason won out, especially since it was getting harder and harder to keep Hiei and Yusuke away from the castle. If he claimed Kurama against his will it was sure to cause an all our war. With any luck his plan would provide a reprieve from the pesky demons' attempts to get to Kurama and still maintain peace.

Going to his office Yomi wrote two notes. Sending for messengers he deployed one to Alaric with a note for Hiei. The other went to Yusuke at Tourin. Both messengers were instructed to wait for a response but answer no questions and not to reveal that Yomi had sent messages to the other demon lord.

With that done Yomi went looking for Kurama. If he allowed the redhead to hide then he wouldn't eat. He didn't relish the thought of either Hiei or Yusuke accusing him of not taking care of the fox. Besides, he had a few days until his plan fell into place. In that time he planned to continue doing everything in his power to win Kurama for himself.

* * *

Sitting in his office going over the map of Yomi's castle and grounds Hiei didn't bother acknowledging the knock at his door until it was repeated twice. "Go away!"

Hesitantly one of the guards from the gate poked his head in the door. "I'm sorry to bother you Lord Hiei but there is a messenger here to see you."

Without looking up Hiei growled. "I said go away!"

The guard swallowed hard but didn't back down. "My Lord, the message is from Lord Yomi."

Red eyes snapped up to look at the guard. "Send him in."

As the guard turned to leave Hiei called after him. "Turk… good work."

Nodding at the unexpected praise Turk quickly went to get the messenger. When he arrived he was a small wiry demon with bulging eyes. The demon handed the message to Hiei then just stood there waiting for a response.

Scanning the note Hiei then looked at the messenger. "Does Kurama know about this?"

The little demon replied calmly. "I am instructed to wait for a reply my Lord."

Red eyes narrowed as Hiei regarded the messenger. Removing the ward over the jagon Hiei tried to probe the demon's mind. After a moment he sighed in frustration. "Tell Yomi I'll be there."

Returning to his desk Hiei looked again at the note. It was simple and to the point.

_Hiei,_

_We need to meet regarding Kurama. Meet me at the Dragon's Head Pub two days from now at noon._

_Yomi_

With a sigh Hiei resigned himself to waiting the allotted time. It was clear that he wouldn't be seeing Kurama at that meeting but it was a step closer than he'd been in the last six months. Ever since he'd been foolish enough to brake up with Kurama the fire demon's thoughts were on his beautiful fox almost constantly.

Today for some reason his mind traveled back to the day almost three years ago when they had become lovers for the first time. Resigning himself to reliving the now painful memory for the hundredth time since leaving Kurama, Hiei leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

The assignment Koenma had sent them on was finished and had been relatively uneventful. Hiei and Kurama had gone alone to Makai to return a young wolf demon cub that had somehow ended up in the hands of a scientist in the Ningenkai. Hiei could have taken the cub back alone accept he refused to touch it. Kurama had been sent with him to care for the cub.

They'd found the cub's pack a few hours ago and were headed back to where they could open a portal out of Makai. Once he saw Kurama safely through the portal Hiei had every intention of taking off into Makai alone. He knew Kurama had been watching him intently and had tried several times to engage him in conversation but Hiei was doing everything he could to avoid talking to or being near his partner by staying mostly to the trees.

Hiei had been feeling off for several days but since entering the Makai with Kurama two days ago it was getting worse. He was edgy and unable to sleep. He seemed to always feel hot, which was not normal for a fire demon. Worst of all however was that he was acutely aware of Kurama. He repeatedly wondered why he was so conscious of how good Kurama smelled or how soft his hair and skin looked. More than once he'd caught himself about to touch the beautiful redhead. Hiei had secretly harbored a crush on the beautiful Youko turned human for several years now but this was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

As they made their way to the portal Kurama must have been as distracted as Hiei since neither of them saw or felt the demon that attacked Kurama until the redhead's shirt had been torn open and the demon was trying to throw him to the ground.

Vines moved swiftly towards Kurama's attacker but not faster than Hiei. Almost faster than Kurama could see the demon was viciously pulled off of him and sliced to pieces. In a fit of rage Hiei screamed as he set the demon's remains ablaze. "No one touches my fox!"

Hiei didn't realize he was shaking from the force of his anger until Kurama touched his arm, concern clearly in his eyes and voice. "Hiei, it's okay. I'm alright."

Wild red eyes turned to Kurama. As he said, Kurama appeared to be fine. Hiei however didn't calm down. In one glace he took in Kurama's disheveled appearance. The torn shirt that revealed a large amount of Kurama's toned chest however was Hiei's undoing. Pulling away from his friend Hiei flitted off into the forest.

He didn't know how long he ran and wasn't even aware that he was being pursued until he was trapped by several plants. He fought their hold but to no avail. When a silver fox appeared before him he fought even harder. Even as he fought his gaze never left the fox. Never breaking eye contact Kurama transformed back to his redheaded human form.

Slowly Kurama approached him. "Hiei, relax. It's just me. I won't release you until you calm down."

Kurama's smooth alto voice caressed Hiei taking a little of the fight out of him. When Kurama reached for him though Hiei began fighting in earnest again. There was a struggle as Kurama moved to take the place of the plants that held Hiei. In the end they ended up on the ground with Hiei between Kurama's legs and in his arms. The fire demon's back was held tightly against Kurama's chest. Unless he was willing to hurt his best friend and partner Hiei was forced to accept Kurama's hold on him.

Kurama didn't loosen his hold as the two tried to catch their breath. When it appeared Hiei wouldn't fight him anymore Kurama laid his head alongside the fire demon's. Hiei bit his lip when Kurama nuzzled his neck and breathed in his scent. "It's alright Hiei, I'll take care of you. Gods, you smell so good."

At his almost passionate words Hiei again tried in vain to escape. When he spoke again Kurama's lips and breath sent chills along Hiei's neck. "You might as well stop Hiei because I'm not letting you go. In the condition you're in you'll get yourself raped or killed before the night is over."

Hiei remained stiff but ceased his struggles. "What the hell is wrong with me Kurama?"

Kurama could hear the desperation in Hiei's words. "It's taken me two days to figure it out but I think I have. I've seen you naked Hiei so I'm not questioning your masculinity here but… I think you're in heat."

Red eyes snapped around trying to look at the redhead that was still nuzzling his neck. "That's not possible Kurama, I'm not a damn female!"

Feeling the lips on his neck form a grin Hiei growled but didn't try to pull away. "I am very aware of that fact Hiei but you are part Koorime. Since the Koorime are all female I'm afraid you at least have female hormones."

The warm body pressed against his as well as the wicked lips that kept traveling along his neck were quickly making it hard for Hiei to think clearly. "How the hell did you arrive at that ridiculous conclusion Fox?"

Kurama's breathing was becoming labored as he nibbled on Hiei's neck. "The Koorime part I think I've explained. As to you being in heat, you have all the symptoms. You always wear your cloak Hiei yet for the first time you left it in my apartment indicating your temperature is up. You've been agitated and I know you haven't slept. Most obvious of all though is your scent."

When Hiei stiffened Kurama paused before continuing. "I noticed something was off when you came to get me but when we entered Makai it intensified. When a demon goes into heat she, or in this case he, puts off a pheromone that is supposed to attract a mate. Believe me Hiei, yours is working very well."

Hiei's voice was almost a whisper when he spoke. "How do you know that?"

The fire demon closed his eyes and shivered when Kurama moaned and licked his ear. "First, I don't think that demon was after me. I think he caught your scent but only saw me since you were in the trees. Second… I've had a raging hard on since I caught your scent two days ago Hiei."

To prove his point Kurama pulled Hiei closer. Hiei half gasped, half moaned as he felt Kurama's erection press against his backside. Hiei suddenly noticed that Kurama's arms no longer restrained him. Instead warm hands were caressing his chest and hip. Wanting so much to give in to what he was feeling Hiei didn't pull away. "Kurama, I don't know what to do."

Gently, Kurama's hands turned Hiei until he was cradled more comfortably in his arms. For the first time Hiei seemed to relax as his head settled in the crook of Kurama's neck. "You don't need to worry Hiei, I promise I'll take care of you, no matter what."

For some reason Kurama's soft words comforted Hiei even though he knew what they implied. "Even if that means we… um…"

Kurama chuckled. "I won't do anything you don't want Hiei. As hard as it will be, if you want me to take you somewhere safe to ride this out then I will. I'll protect your virtue with my life if need be. However I would be extremely honored if you would trust me enough to take care of your needs in another way."

Feeling Hiei shiver Kurama's hands gently stroked his back and leg where they held him. "Hiei, you need to know this wouldn't be just a rut for me. I've had feelings for you for a very long time. Not knowing how you would react though I've kept them to myself. I'd rather never know what it was like to be your lover if in the end I lost your friendship."

When Hiei's wide innocent eyes peered up at him Kurama couldn't resist capturing his lips in a kiss. Kurama intended it to be a gentle, reassuring kiss but when Hiei clung to him and parted his lips Kurama gave in and ravished the fire demon's mouth. When Kurama finally pulled back Hiei whimpered at the loss. Drawing several deep breaths Kurama shifted Hiei until he could stand before lifting Hiei into his arms. "I think there are caves in those hills. Let's find some place with a little more protection than these trees."

Hiei didn't question why he allowed Kurama to carry him, he only knew he didn't want to lose the fox's touch. Laying his head on Kurama's shoulder Hiei closed his eyes. He didn't know at what point Kurama had eased his edgy feeling but after two stress filled days it felt so good Hiei willingly surrendered to it.

It wasn't long before Kurama located the caves. He poked his head in three before he was happy. Taking Hiei inside Kurama gently placed him on his feet but didn't release him. With one arm still around the fire demon Kurama reached into his hair before scattering several seeds around the cave. A moment later the ground was covered in a soft bed of leaves. Along the back wall three lamp weed softly lit the cave. Lastly, vines wove themselves over the entrance to the cave sealing them inside.

Long fingers caressed Hiei's cheek until he looked up into Kurama's green eyes. With a gentle smile Kurama claimed Hiei's lips. All too soon Kurama pulled back bringing another whimper from the fire demon. "If it's only your heat bringing you into my arms Hiei, I'd rather disappoint us both by leaving you alone to ride this out."

Hiei didn't hesitate to wind his arms around Kurama's neck and press their bodies together. "I want you Kurama… I always have."

When Hiei's hard length rubbed his thigh Kurama groaned. Nudging his knee between Hiei's legs they both moaned when their erections rubbed together. No longer able to deny their need each man began removing the other's clothing. When they were both naked Kurama swooped down to claim Hiei's lips in a passionate kiss.

Overwhelmed with desire Hiei's knees buckled and he would have fallen if Kurama had not lowered him to the ground. When Kurama's body covered his Hiei eagerly spread his legs seeking more intimate contact. Kurama's hands and mouth were kissing along Hiei's neck and down his chest. "Not so fast Firefly. A quick rut won't relieve your heat. Lay back and give yourself over to the pleasure I want to give you."

By the time Kurama finished he was settled between Hiei's thighs with the fire demon's sex clasped firmly in his hand. Hiei took several deep breaths to calm himself before looking down into Kurama's green eyes. Hiei didn't stay relaxed long as his body bowed off the ground when Kurama's mouth closed over him.

Kurama's wet mouth was like liquid fire as the redhead moved up and down on the fire's erection. Hiei was already mindless with pleasure as Kurama's fingers entered him causing him to cry out. Fingers clamped onto the leafy bedding beneath him as Hiei tried to decide whether to thrust into Kurama's mouth or back onto his fingers. Trusting Kurama Hiei gave himself over to the pleasure and climaxed with a silent scream.

Hiei's body still trembled from his release as Kurama moved back over him. As he panted Kurama stroked his face until he could open his eyes and focus on his lover. "I don't want you to have any regrets Hiei. Do you want me to stop?"

Strong fingers grabbed Kurama by the hair pulling him nose to nose with the man beneath him. "If you stop now Fox I'm going to kill you."

As Kurama leaned in for a kiss his hand slid along one of Hiei's legs. With his hand under Hiei's knee Kurama pulled until his knee bent opening the fire demon to him. Distracting him with his hands and mouth Hiei only gave a small gasp as Kurama took him for the first time. Nibbling a sensitive area on Hiei's neck Kurama waited until he heard the fire demon's needy whimpers before moving.

Kurama tried to be gentle, not wanting to hurt his virgin lover, but Hiei would have no part of it. Wanting to give Hiei what he needed Kurama's thrusts quickened. When Hiei still seemed to need more Kurama rolled them. Hiei seemed startled for a moment until Kurama whispered in his ear. "Rise up on your knees Hiei, you'll be able to take me deeper into your body."

Doing as Kurama instructed Hiei was thrilled to find his words true. Long fingers caressed his chest before moving to his erection. "Ride me Hiei. Take your pleasure on me any way you like."

Again Hiei did Kurama's bidding and soon was moving frantically on his lover. After a few minutes Hiei's hand joined Kurama's and together the stroked the fire demon's body. Kurama bit his lip trying to maintain control as he watched the beautiful demon pleasuring himself on him.

When Hiei's body began to quiver in need of release Kurama rolled them again. Lifting Hiei's hips Kurama thrust into him fast and hard. The warm flesh in Kurama's hand pulsed it's climax and Hiei screamed. A few thrusts later Kurama released his passion into his lover's body.

The only sound in the cave was their ragged breath. Collapsing at Hiei's side Kurama gathered his lover close. Kurama smiled as Hiei's warm body cuddled into his and began purring. Vaguely, as he slipped into sleep, Hiei heard Kurama whisper. "I love you Hiei."

**END FLASHBACK**

Hiei squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. He never failed to get a hard on from that memory. Looking back at the note Hiei wondered what Yomi meant when he said they needed to 'meet regarding Kurama'? If anything happened to Kurama while in that old goats care there would be war in Makai. Not only he but Yusuke would see the demon lord die.

Suddenly Hiei's thoughts were brought to the only other man that could claim a piece of his heart, Yusuke. He wondered if Yusuke had gotten a note too. Would he be forced to face his former teammate the day after tomorrow? As much as he hoped he would be with Yusuke soon he prayed they wouldn't be forced to fight either for Kurama or over him.

Hiei knew the Toushin was also trying to reach Kurama because they had crossed paths several times in the last six months. With Kurama's heart break first on both of their minds though they had passed each other in silence. Hiei's heart ached when he'd seen the look of longing in Yusuke's eyes and knew there had been a similar look in his.

Anger filled Hiei and before he could prevent it the note in his hand went up in flames. _'How the hell did things got so screwed up?'_ Even as his heart was breaking Kurama had said he loved both Hiei and Yusuke. The one time they had been together Yusuke had told Hiei he loved him and his actions said he also loved Kurama. Though Hiei had loved Kurama for years he knew he had to admit to loving Yusuke too.

Shoving himself away from his desk Hiei kicked the chair into the wall. "If we all love each other, why the hell are we all alone and miserable?"

Going to the window Hiei looked out. Sighing, he knew the first thing he had to do was fix things with Kurama. Even if Kurama never took him back Hiei had to do everything in his power to take away his pain. Kurama had shown him nothing but unconditional love since they were first together and whether it was with him, Yusuke or someone else his beautiful fox deserved to be happy.

Pain pierced his heart at the thought of life without Kurama. It only intensified when he thought about Yusuke. Pushing the pain aside along with his unsatisfied desire Hiei moved to the door. He had two days until his meeting with Yomi. He'd use the time to satisfy some of Mukuro's endless demands. Besides, fighting and killing a few things might help alleviate some of his tension.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the awesome reviews. I'm glad you like this.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**FRIENDS & LOVERS**

**Chapter 4**

Yusuke growled in frustration as once again he was unable to penetrate the barrier surrounding Yomi's castle. This one was particularly good, it sent his spirit gun blasts bouncing back at him. The one last week simply absorbed them. At least Yomi didn't under estimate his abilities, every few days his defenses changed in case he, or perhaps Hiei, found a way through them.

As he walked back to Tourin Yusuke took his frustration out on the bushes and trees he passed. He'd been at this long enough that the local demons knew better than to cross the path between Tourin and Gandura when he was around if they wanted to live.

An exceptionally beautiful plant caught Yusuke's attention. Something about the large deep red flower at it's center reminded him of Kurama. Stepping closer he reached out to gently caress it's peddles with the back of his fingers. Almost immediately the blossom snapped at his fingers. "I should have known you'd bite. Kurama's probably your master and told you to eat me so he wouldn't have to talk to me."

Looking at the flower Yusuke chuckled, if he didn't know better it was licking it's lips at the little taste of blood it got from his fingers. Suddenly angry Yusuke viciously grabbed the plant by the stem, just below the bud, and began shaking it as he shouted. "Why damn it? Why did it have to be _me_ that hurt that beautiful fox? Why did Hiei have to be the man he was in love with? Why the _hell_ did I have to fall in love with either one of them?"

When his outburst was over the beautiful plant lay in shreds on the ground. "Great! Now Kurama has another reason to hate me. He really gets pissed whenever anyone hurts his plants."

Turning away he sprinted the rest of the way to Tourin, ignoring the plants he passed. As he entered the castle one of the guards stopped him. "Lord Yusuke, there is a messenger waiting for you."

Yusuke shook his head. "Tell him to get lost. I'm not dealing with any more crap today."

Yusuke had just reached the stairs when he heard the guard address the messenger. "Please inform Lord Yomi that Lord Yu…"

The guard was cut off when Yusuke yelled. "Holy shit! Yomi sent you? Where's the message?"

Unfazed by the young lord's erratic behavior the guard returned to his post as the little demon handed Yusuke a slip of paper. Yusuke quickly read the note then turned on the demon. "What the hell does this mean? Why can't he meet with me now?"

Undaunted the little demon replied calmly. "I am to wait for a reply Lord Yusuke."

Yusuke grabbed the demon by one scrawny arm. "Will Kurama be there? Does Hiei know about this? Talk to me you little shit or I'm going to tear your arm off!"

Not intimidated the demon once again replied calmly. "I am to wait for a reply Lord Yusuke."

Shoving the demon away Yusuke growled. "Tell that son of a bitch I'll be there!"

Not waiting for the messenger to leave Yusuke went up to his room. Striping off his clothes he headed for the shower. The moment the hot water touched him his body reacted. _'Can't I even take a damn shower without getting a hard on?'_ Memories of Kurama's mouth and hands flooded his mind. When his hand rested on the cool marble wall, supporting himself as he reached for his erection, Yusuke's thoughts traveled to when Kurama had taken him against the tile in his shower back home.

Shaking his head he pushed that memory aside. In the mood he was in he didn't want tender lovemaking. What he needed was hot, hard core sex. Hiei's image popped into his head and he moaned as his hand stroked his length. Closing his eyes he let his mind drift.

**FLASHBACK**

Yusuke could have drooled when Hiei tossed his shirt aside and attacked. They were sparring in a clearing not far from the temple. They did this whenever Hiei came to the Ningenkai to visit Yukina. Luckily for Yusuke the fire demon worried about his sister a lot and visited often. Yusuke didn't know how he managed to get so much time off, Mukuro was a slave driver, but however Hiei did it, he was grateful.

Something about the sexy little demon had always excited him. He was wicked mean and a vicious fighter yet somehow maintained his innocence. Yusuke also found Hiei extremely attractive. His features weren't the elegant beauty that had always attracted him to Kurama but beautiful non the less. Even before he'd accepted that he was attracted to men in a sexual way he'd been shocked to realize he found both demons alluring.

Biding his time Yusuke watched Hiei. The fire demon had changed in the last few years. If possible he'd become even more attractive. He'd grown several inches in the last few years. When Yusuke had commented on it Kurama had subtly shut him up saying something about Hiei passing from his demon puberty into adulthood. Whatever happened Yusuke was pleased with the results. Hiei still wasn't tall like the Youko but was only a couple inches shorter than him and Kurama.

Thinking about it there were other ways Hiei had changed. He'd become more sociable recently though he still stuck close to Kurama. Vaguely Yusuke wondered if Hiei might have a crush on the fox. He also wondered if Hiei knew Kurama had a secret boyfriend.

Maybe all of that was working in his favor. Yusuke had been flirting with the fire demon the last few times they were together and Hiei seemed to be responding well. Red eyes caressed his chest whenever the Toushin took his shirt off. When they were close enough to wrestle Hiei's hands seemed to linger on his skin. All in all Yusuke was quite encouraged.

Distracted by his thoughts Yusuke missed Hiei closing in on him until he was tackled to the ground. Rolling and struggling, their strength almost equal, Yusuke was surprised when he came out on top. With Hiei pinned beneath him Yusuke was almost giddy when he realized the fire demon must have allowed him to win. "So Detective, you've got the upper hand but do you know what to do with it?"

Eyes wide, Yusuke considered Hiei's dare for only a second before leaning down and kissing him. There was only a brief hesitation before Hiei returned the kiss. After waiting so long for a sign that Hiei might return his feelings, having the fire demon's tongue lick his lips and rub against him was heaven. When Yusuke released Hiei's hands each man wrapped his arms around the other.

Astride Hiei's hips Yusuke rubbed their cocks together causing them both to moan. Excited that Hiei too was rock hard Yusuke repeated the movement. Suddenly he found himself sprawled in the grass and Hiei gone. "Damn it Hiei!"

Frustrated, Yusuke punched the ground before getting up. Not far away was a spring that the gang sometimes used to bathe in after training. Making his way there Yusuke stripped and got in. This time of year the water was cool and would help with the ache between his legs.

An hour later a calmer Yusuke stepped from the water but before he could reach for his clothes he looked up and saw Hiei. Naked and dripping Yusuke stood frozen in place as Hiei slowly advanced on him. When Hiei reached for the belts on his pants Yusuke gulped. "If this isn't what you wanted Yusuke you'd better run."

Standing his ground Yusuke watched enthralled as the rest of Hiei's toned body was bared to him. Standing proudly before him was the hard evidence of his desire. Yusuke gulped again, Hiei was very well endowed for his slender form. Just the thought of what Hiei intended to do made Yusuke harden in anticipation.

When Hiei was standing before him Yusuke expected the demon to reach for him, he didn't expect to be shoved back into the water. Coming up sputtering Yusuke didn't have time to look for Hiei as the fire demon grabbed him and kissed him. Yusuke's body trembled with desire as Hiei's mouth plundered his, their wet bodies plastered together. Yusuke had to pull back to gasp when Hiei's strong fingers wrapped around his arousal.

Hiei watched Yusuke enjoy his touch for several minutes before turning the Toushin and pushing him face down on the edge of the spring. The water on this side of the pond was at just the right depth to place Hiei's erection and Yusuke's backside just below the water's surface.

Bracing his hands on the ground beside the water Yusuke threw his head back and howled when both of Hiei's hands touched him at once, one in front on his cock and the other even more intimately from behind. Hiei's wet fingers worked quickly and before he knew it Yusuke felt something hard and large probing him.

Yusuke had watched enough guy on guy porn over the last few months to know he needed to relax or this was really going to hurt. Burying his face in the crook of his arm Yusuke refused to show weakness when Hiei took him in one hard thrust. Luckily the fire demon knew to give him a minute before he began moving in the body beneath him.

The warm hand caressing along his back combined with the one between his legs quickly had Yusuke enjoying every stroke of Hiei's length inside him. Yusuke was about to beg for more when he heard Hiei growl. "Gods Yusuke, you're so tight. It feels so good to finally have you."

Thrilled with Hiei's words Yusuke reached back to caress Hiei's hip. "I've waited so long for you Hiei. Show me just how good it can be."

If Yusuke thought it was good before it was nothing compared to how it felt when Hiei changed angles and thrust harder. Yusuke saw stars every time Hiei brushed a certain spot inside him. Yusuke had heard and read about that spot but nothing prepared him for how it felt for Hiei to actually touch it with his own hard body.

Whether it was minutes or hours later Yusuke didn't know but all his pleasure suddenly seemed to peak in one intense surge and he climaxed with a scream. Behind him Hiei's hands gripped his hips painfully as with a few final deep thrusts he too reached his end with a cry.

It took a few moments for them to catch their breaths and pull apart. Neither spoke as they washed themselves then stepped out of the water to dress. When they finally stood facing each other the last thing Yusuke expected was for Hiei to yell at him. "Damn it Detective, why the hell did you have to be naked? I was coming back to tell you we couldn't do this! That I'm not free to be with you and didn't want to end our friendship over a fuck! But no, you had to be naked and get me hard again!"

Anger rising Yusuke yelled back. "You're blaming me for this? You bastard, who fucked who here?"

Silence filled the air as they stared at each other. Finally it was too much for Yusuke and he broke it. "What did you mean we can't do this because you're not free?"

Hiei closed his eyes a moment as if in pain. When he opened them his anger was gone and he spoke softly. "I have someone Yusuke. Someone very special who loves me. Someone I don't want to lose because I couldn't control what I feel for you. I just pray to the gods that he doesn't find out what we did here today. I would rather die than hurt him with our betrayal."

Hearing Hiei say there was someone somewhere that he was willing to die for stabbed through Yusuke's heart as painfully as if Hiei had used his Katana. Shuffling his feet Yusuke tried to act as if his words didn't hurt. "I see, so this is it. Hey, at least my first time was with someone I think is special like that."

Red eyes widened in surprise. Solemnly Hiei stepped up to Yusuke. Reaching out Hiei caressed his cheek. "You'll always be special to me too Yusuke."

In the next breath Hiei was gone.

**END FLASHBACK**

Yusuke was slumped against the shower wall, the evidence of his passion having been washed down the drain. Quickly Yusuke shampooed his hair, rinsed and got out of the shower. After toweling himself dry the Toushin threw himself naked on the bed. Frustrated he covered his face with a pillow.

Looking back Yusuke realized he should have known that Kurama and Hiei were lovers, all the signs were there. They were always closer than normal friends. Hiei was never around unless he was with Kurama. They were both very protective of the other and were never more deadly than when the other was threatened.

The other thing he should have put together sooner was the timing. Kurama started noticing something was wrong with his 'boyfriend' about the same time Yusuke started flirting with Hiei. Then Kurama was dumped within a few days of Yusuke and Hiei having sex. When Hiei didn't put in an appearance for so long Yusuke had thought that he was just in Makai with lover.

When Yusuke and Kurama had started seeing each other Yusuke had been worried what Hiei might think of their relationship. He cringed now thinking of Kurama's response. Yusuke knew now he should have paid better attention to the anger he heard in the first sentence and the pain he heard in the second. "_Hiei's not my keeper Yusuke so I don't give a damn what he thinks. Besides, I don't think he'll be coming back for a while, if ever."_

Hiei's words as well should have told him who the fire demon's lover was. Hiei hadn't said his special someone would be hurt by _"my betrayal" _he'd said _"our betrayal"._ If he'd been a stranger then the betrayal would be Hiei's alone to bear, but since Yusuke was one of Kurama's best friends if he found out what they'd done then he too would be guilty of betraying their fox.

Angrily Yusuke tossed the pillow aside. "Our fox, what a joke! Kurama won't speak to either one of us! Gods why the hell did this have to get so screwed up?"

Yusuke knew he loved them both. If they were both standing before him right now offering themselves to him he didn't know if he could chose between them. Kurama's last words were that he loved them both. Even Hiei had said they were both 'special'. For him that was as good as an admission of love.

Yusuke knew that he and Hiei had avoided seeing each other over the last six months for fear that if they gave up on Kurama and chose to be together that would mean Kurama would remain alone. He feared a similar situation if Kurama ever spoke to them again and forgave one of them. He didn't want to even consider what would happen if Kurama took one of them back. Would it be him or Hiei that would be left alone with his heart broken?

* * *

Kurama had spent yet another sleepless night thinking about what to do about Hiei and Yusuke. This morning was different however. He still hurt but had finally come to a decision. Dressing he went downstairs to join Yomi for breakfast.

Entering the dining room Kurama gave Yomi a real smile for the first time since coming to Gandura. "Good morning my friend. Did you sleep well?"

Kurama then surprised his friend even more by going to where Yomi sat at the head of the large table, placed his arms around the demon lord and kissed him. Yomi sat stunned as Kurama took the seat to his right. "I slept fine, thank you. Judging from your good mood I'd say you finally did too."

The redhead smiled at the maid that brought his food before turning his attention back to Yomi. "No actually, I was up all night thinking. I've come to a decision, I'm going home."

Startled, Yomi had to think a moment before responding. "Really, and when will you be leaving?"

Yomi held his breath as he waited for Kurama's answer. "I see no reason to put it off so probably tomorrow or the next day. I want to do something special for you before I go and it will take a day or two to arrange it."

Reaching out Yomi took Kurama's hand in his. "There's only one thing I want that I don't already have Kurama and that's you. There's no chance I could convince you to stay with me?"

Kurama squeezed his hand. "I don't love you Yomi. In the past I thought the love I had with Kuronue was a once in a lifetime thing. Now that I've known that same love with Hiei and, though it was brief, with Yusuke too I won't settle for anything less."

Sighing his acceptance Yomi raised Kurama's hand to his lips for a kiss before releasing it. "What are you going to do about Hiei and Yusuke?"

Kurama shrugged. "I don't know yet. I guess it's too much to hope that they'll stay here. Either way I know I can't keep hiding from them forever. I'm ready to get on with my life and I can't do that here. Eventually I'll have to face them though. I'll deal with it when it happens."

Knowing he didn't have much time to put his plan into action Yomi had to convince Kurama to stay just a few more days. "Alright Kurama, if this is what you want I won't try to dissuade you. All I'll ask is that you give me a few days. I have a meeting I can't get out of tomorrow but it would be nice if the next day we could spend some time together in your garden."

The redhead laughed. "I think I can endure the luxury of your castle for a few more days. Thank you Yomi, you're a good friend."

* * *

At exactly noon the following day Hiei entered the Dragon's Head Pub. Before he could inquire as to Yomi's whereabouts a barmaid approached him. "Lord Hiei, Lord Yomi awaits you upstairs. It's the second door on the left."

Following her directions Hiei found himself knocking on the door she indicated. A moment later Yomi opened the door. "Hiei, come in. Thank you for being so prompt."

Peering inside Hiei saw a table and chairs. The only other thing in the room was tray containing a bottle of wine and some glasses. Once inside he accepted the drink Yomi offered him before sitting across from him at the table. Setting the drink aside Hiei looked at Yomi. "How is Kurama?"

Yomi smiled. "Straight to the point, I like that. Actually Hiei, I finally think he's going to be alright. He took what happened between you very hard but he's doing better now."

Nodding, Hiei again got straight to the point. "Why did you call me here today?"

Yomi poured himself another drink before replying. "There are a few things I need to know before I decide what to do next. First and most important, do you still love Kurama?"

Red eyes widened but Hiei answered without hesitation. "Yes."

Nodding, Yomi continued. "Are you and Yusuke together now?"

There was only a brief hesitation before Hiei answered. "No."

Yomi knew Hiei wouldn't tolerate much more. "One more question. Do you want Kurama back?"

This time Hiei's answer was growled. "Yes!"

The demons stared at each other a moment but before either of them could speak there was a knock at the door. Hiei rose to his feet as Yomi went to the door. Hiei wasn't surprised to find Yusuke on the other side. "Yusuke. Please join us."

Red and chocolate eyes locked on each other as Yusuke entered but neither of them spoke. The silence was broken by Yomi. "Have a seat gentleman. We need to talk."

The chair Yomi offered Yusuke was beside Hiei's. He smirked when he heard them being dragged further apart. "Alright, now that I've…"

Yusuke's hands banged down on the table. "Just a minute Yomi. How's Kurama? Why isn't he here? We want to see him. If you've hurt him in any way…"

Yomi would have stopped him but Hiei beat him to it. "Shut up Detective! Kurama's fine now let him speak."

Nodding his appreciation to Hiei Yomi turned his attention to Yusuke. "I'll take that outburst to mean you still love him. Do you want him back?"

Yusuke paused long enough to glance at Hiei before he answered. "Yes, if I'm the one that can make him happy again."

Though happy with their answers Yomi still had one more question. "That just leaves one thing unsettled. I know the two of you betrayed him. What I want to know now is how do you feel about each other?"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for reading this especially the those of you on FF and AFF who have sent such wonderful reviews. I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**FRIENDS & LOVERS**

**Chapter 5**

"What I want to know now is how do you feel about each other?" Yomi's question hung in the air between Hiei and Yusuke.

Slamming his hands down on the table Yusuke confronted Yomi. "Damn it Yomi, this is about Kurama not us! It's none of your damn…!"

Once again it was Hiei that calmly stopped Yusuke's outburst. "Sit down Yusuke! Though I agree our feelings are none of his business, Yomi holds the trump card here… Kurama. So for now we'll play by his rules."

Trusting his long time friend Yusuke grudgingly sat down. Through all of this Hiei never took his eyes off of Yomi. Hoping he'd sized the situation up correctly Hiei's next comment was addressed to Yomi. "Before we answer any more questions Yomi I need to know one thing. Is Kurama still ours to win back?"

A slow smirk crossed Yomi's lips. "As much as I'd like to say no to that question Hiei, I can't. Not for lack of trying on my part mind you. Believe me, if there were any way I could take Kurama away so you idiots couldn't hurt him again I would. But he doesn't love me and for some odd reason Kurama seems to think that's an important emotion."

This time the smirk was on Hiei's face. "Hn! It's that damn ningen heart of his. It has some how contaminated his demon soul. The detective has the same problem, his heart overrules his common sense. As for me, I blame it on prolonged exposure to them."

Yomi howled with laughter at the disgusted sound in Hiei's voice. Even Yusuke couldn't help but chuckle though for him it was because Hiei looked so cute. Hiei didn't have to raise his temperature much to shut them up allowing him to continue. "Alright Yomi, you know Yusuke and I both love Kurama. As for Yusuke… yes, I have had feelings for him for a very long time. Because I didn't want to hurt Kurama I tried not to pursue them but I failed and Kurama got hurt."

Hearing Hiei say he had feelings for him Yusuke's heart was pounding so hard he was sure the older demons could hear it. Figuring it was his turn Yusuke tore his eyes from Hiei and spoke. "I've always cared a great deal for both Kurama and Hiei. It wasn't until after Kurama had been caught in the middle that I found out they were seeing each other. So if you're asking if I love Hiei the answer is yes, but I love Kurama too."

When he finished Yusuke glanced at Hiei and was pleased to find him shyly glancing back with the corner of his mouth turned up in a little smile. Neither seemed to notice that Yomi seemed pleased with their answers. In fact they'd forgotten about him until he spoke. "Do you think the two of you can find a way to make Kurama happy again?"

There was no hesitation as Hiei and Yusuke turned to him and answered together. "Yes!"

Pouring himself another drink Yomi nodded. "Good, because you're out of time. Kurama has decided to return to the Ningenkai. I've convinced him to stay through tomorrow. That means you have one day to decide how to fix the mess you've made. I want this done here before Kurama goes back to the Ningenkai so that if you two screw up again I'll be here to pick up the pieces."

After looking at each other briefly Hiei and Yusuke both nodded their acceptance before Yomi continued. "One more thing, I don't care whether you talk it out or fight it out but I'd suggest that neither of you die. Kurama might not take it well if one of you killed the other to win him."

When Yomi rose from the table Hiei and Yusuke pushed their chairs back to stand but he stopped them. "No, the two of you stay and work this out. I'll have Kurama in the garden at my castle tomorrow at noon. You have one chance to get this right. Know this though, if you hurt him again I'll kill you both."

Without waiting for a response Yomi left. Once they were alone Hiei and Yusuke sat in an awkward silence. After a minute Hiei tentatively reached a hand out to Yusuke. Needing no other invitation Yusuke flew out of his chair. Kneeling beside Hiei's chair Yusuke threw his arms around the fire demon and buried his face against his chest.

Hiei immediately wrapped his arms around Yusuke holding him close. After a moment Hiei pulled back a little. Cupping Yusuke's cheek Hiei tipped the man's face up to his then leaned down and claimed his lips.

* * *

Entering the main hall Yomi was greeted by a maid. "Excuse me Lord Yomi but your presence is requested in the throne room."

Before he could ask her at who's request the maid curtsied and scurried away. With a shrug Yomi headed to the throne room. As he pushed the door open he smiled. His senses had already picked up not only the Youko's scent but also his ki. Wondering why Kurama would want to see him here Yomi entered the room.

If Yomi weren't blind he would have drooled at the sexy sight before him. Sitting at an angle on his throne was Kurama. One arm and his long silver hair draped across one arm of the throne and one of his long legs draped across the other. Even without the benefit of sight Yomi could imagine the beautiful Youko quite clearly as he almost purred at the demon lord. "Welcome home old friend. Did your meeting go well?"

Slowly advancing on him Yomi nodded. "Actually, yes it was quite enlightening. To what do I owe this pleasure Kurama?"

Yomi now stood before him and Kurama was forced to look up at the tall demon. "I just wanted a chance to thank you for being such a good friend. It means a lot to me that you shielded me from the outside world and gave me a shoulder to lean on when I needed it."

The only warning Kurama had was the sly smile that crossed his friends face before he found himself scooped up into strong arms. The Youko laughed and wrapped his arms around Yomi's neck as the demon lord sat on the throne with Kurama on his lap, cradled in his arms. The look on Yomi's face however was serious. "If you really like my throne Kurama I'll give it to you. I'll give it all to you, the castle, the kingdom, everything, if you'll forget those fools and stay here with me."

Soft golden eyes smiled at him as Kurama caressed Yomi cheek. "Hm. A kingdom, a castle and a sexy lover to go with them, that's tempting my friend but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. You are a lifetime too late but I do appreciate the offer."

Before Yomi could speak however Kurama took his breath away by leaning in and claiming his lips in a gentle kiss. Groaning, Yomi pulled Kurama close and deepened the kiss. Kurama didn't hesitate as he opened his mouth and allowed Yomi to plunder it's depths. Even though Kurama didn't love Yomi he was still a male with needs that had been denied for too long. It wasn't long before Kurama felt his body begin to harden with desire. Beneath him he could feel Yomi harden as well.

Surrendering, Kurama allowed the kiss to continue for several minutes. When Yomi's hand began roaming across his chest Kurama finally pulled away from the kiss. Both men were panting as they just held each other in silence for a moment. When Kurama kissed him on the cheek Yomi was reminded that all it would ever be was a kiss.

Distracted by the sexy Youko in his arms Yomi didn't notice the change in Kurama's energy. When Kurama moved away Yomi reluctantly released him but was surprised when the Youko just sat up straight but didn't leave his lap. Curious he waited for whatever Kurama had planned. "It's not easy to get a gift for a man who has everything but I made a few inquiries, called in a few favors, and I think I managed to find something you'll enjoy."

Not sure what Kurama intended Yomi was surprised when he felt Kurama take hold of the back of one of his hands and guide it forward. When he tried to use his senses to see what the Youko was up to Yomi was surprised to find them blocked. Kurama was using his own energy to shield Yomi from something.

Yomi's breath caught when his palm brushed against what was obviously a bare hip. Intrigued, he allowed Kurama's hand to guide his as he caressed along the soft skin of the hip then around a firm, shapely cheek to a soft tail. Kurama must have released his energy shield because Yomi could now easily sense the very naked Youko male that stood just inches in front of them.

As Kurama's hand continued to guide his hand back across the hip and around to stroke a rather impressive, semi hard cock Yomi couldn't suppress a moan. Kurama's voice was little more than a sexy whisper in his ear as together they stroked the man before them. "This is Aya. He is a Youko, with a soft red tail and mane. He also has the most alluring golden eyes. He's beautiful Yomi and he's all yours."

Yomi's breath was coming in short pants as Kurama's hand guided his away from Aya's erection and across his firm abdomen to caress his chest. Yomi's thumb flicked across a hard nipple eliciting a little gasp from Aya. Pleased with the reaction Yomi pulled Kurama's hand over so he could circle the other nipple. Though Aya didn't make another sound Yomi could feel his chest rising and falling with each harsh breath.

Focused on the naked Youko before him Yomi barely noticed the agile one in his lap slip away until it was almost too late. At the last second his free hand reached for Kurama. Kurama smiled when Yomi's hand tangled in his hair. Kurama nodded to Aya and the young Youko knelt at Yomi's feet as the older one pushed him back on the throne and kissed him.

With Kurama's tongue in his mouth it took Yomi a moment to realize Aya had pushed his robe aside and was undoing his pants. Kurama released Yomi's lips just as Aya took the head of his erection in his mouth and suckled. Yomi had one hand in Aya's red hair and the other in Kurama's silver hair as he moaned out his pleasure.

Again Kurama's voice purred in his ear. "Aya has been expertly trained in the art of pleasuring a lover. He is an adult but he is very young Yomi and he's never been taken before so please be gentle with him the first time. Enjoy your gift my friend."

After placing one last kiss on Yomi's panting lips Kurama pulled away. Glancing down Kurama saw the young Youko's mouth bobbing up and down on Yomi's cock. Wide uncertain golden eyes looked up at him and Kurama smiled reassuringly. Reaching out he gently scratched behind a cute red ear. Leaning down he whispered to Aya. "Don't worry little one. Yomi is an exceptional lover. I promise he'll see that your first time is one you will never forget."

As he continued to pleasure Yomi the Youko's golden eyes smiled up at Kurama briefly, then closed as he focused his full attention on his new lover. Satisfied that they'd be alright Kurama left them alone. He'd barely closed the door behind him when he heard Yomi cry out his release. Smirking, Kurama headed for the garden.

Before he could go outside however he heard a commotion behind him and turned to see what was going on. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle as two maids went running and several guards stared with their mouths open as Yomi exited the throne room with a very naked Youko cradled in his arms. Aya's arms were around Yomi's shoulders and his head was buried against his neck. Aya's tail was trying it's best to cover him as Yomi climbed the stairs headed for his private chamber.

Happy that Yomi seemed to like his gift Kurama went out into the garden.

* * *

It was late the next morning before Kurama saw Yomi again. The redhead was putting the finishing touches on the garden before leaving it in the hands of Yomi's gardeners when the demon lord appeared. As Yomi entered the garden Kurama turned toward his friend and was surprised to find himself swept up in the demon's arms and swung around.

Going along with his good mood Kurama clung to him and laughed. "Good morning old friend. Sleep well?"

After planting a firm kiss on Kurama's lips Yomi growled. "Not a wink, thank you very much. Damn Kurama, Aya is beyond a doubt the best gift anyone has ever given me. Where in the hell did you find such a talented virgin."

Kurama found his feet once again on the ground. With an arm around each other they began walking in the large garden. "Have you ever heard of a panther demon named Cole?

Yomi didn't look surprised. "Of course. He traffics slaves legally because his victims sell themselves to him willingly. He's known for having only the best merchandise. He finds the most beautiful and sensual demons, both male and female. He has a team that trains them in all forms of sexual pleasure. He's also very selective in who he sells to. His security team deals harshly with anyone abusing the merchandise."

Leading Yomi into the shade of a big tree Kurama pulled him down to sit in the grass. Without much resistance Kurama allowed himself to be held tightly in Yomi's arms. "I contacted Cole a few days ago looking for something special to give you. Yesterday he brought me three very attractive Youko males to examine. As I recall Youko have always been your favorites. After speaking with them I chose Aya for you. As you know he's extremely attractive. He's tall and muscular enough not to appear feminine yet soft spoken and very graceful."

Settled against Yomi's chest Kurama began telling Yomi about Aya. "His Youko lineage is impeccable. His great-grandfather Ethan is famous among our people for his skill as a sword smith. His father was one of the few Youko to be acclaimed for his sword skill. When his parents were killed a few years ago in a fire their family fell on hard times. Ethan is too old now to practice his craft. The old man has a little shop where he and Aya clean and sharpen weapons but in this new modern age business isn't good. With Aya and his younger sister Ana to care for it's been hard for the family to get by."

Yomi growled. "So wanting to take care of his elderly grandfather and his sister Aya was an easy mark for Cole."

Kurama sighed. "Yes, but Aya says that Ana was actually Cole's initial target. Using his virginity as a bargaining chip Aya negotiated a rather impressive price for himself. He also insured Ana's safety by making it part of the deal that Cole would never approach her again."

Completely at ease with his friend Kurama had his eyes closed as Yomi's fingers gently stroked through his red hair. "Kurama, how long do I get to keep him?"

Hearing the excitement in Yomi's voice Kurama smiled. "He's yours for as long as you desire my friend. A day, a year or a life time, it's up to you. There are only two conditions you have to keep for me. One is Cole's rule that Aya never be harmed while in your care. The other is a promise I made to Aya. If you should ever tire of him you are to personally see to it that he is returned to his family."

Kurama was so relaxed that he didn't notice subtle changes in Yomi's energy. "I'll do even better than that Kurama. After he's settled in I'll take him to see his family and make sure they have everything they need. After that time I won't force him to remain with me."

Looking up at him Kurama smiled. "Thank you Yomi. I however hope you both fall madly in love and that you never want him to leave your side. You both deserve a little happiness."

Yomi laughed. "You've become a true romantic my friend. Now we just have to see that you find love again. What are you going to do about those fools you're in love with?"

The smile faded from Kurama's face. "There's nothing I can do Yomi. They have each other now so I don't know why they keep trying to get to me. I don't think after everything they meant to me that I'd be able to stand seeing them together. I just want to forget about them, go home and get on with my life."

Kurama had known about the barriers Yomi used for some time now. Each was designed specifically to keep only Hiei and Yusuke away from the castle. What he failed to notice now was that Yomi was slowly adjusting the barriers allowing those same two demons to approach the garden. When they were just inside the garden, in clear view of Kurama nestled in Yomi's arms, he suddenly halted their progress.

Hiei and Yusuke were forced to stand just out of reach and watch as Yomi tenderly held the man they loved. "Kurama, I want you to know that you will always have a safe haven here with me. That no matter what happens I always have your best interest at heart."

Not allowing Kurama to respond Yomi pulled him closer and claimed his lips. Knowing he would soon be leaving Yomi's protection Kurama surrendered to Yomi's fierce embrace. The kiss was passionate yet tender and Kurama knew Yomi was saying goodbye. Caught up in the kiss Kurama didn't feel Yomi reach into his pocket.

The first indication that something wasn't right was when Yomi reached up to caress the back of his neck and it burned. With a gasp Kurama pulled away from the kiss and frightened green eyes turned to Yomi. "Relax Kurama, it's only a small ward to inhibit the use of your spirit energy. It won't last long, perhaps an hour or two depending on how hard you struggle."

Kurama squeezed his eyes and shook his head in an effort to clear away the effect of the ward but it didn't help. When he opened his eyes it took him a moment to realize that Yomi was addressing someone else. Looking up he was shocked to see Hiei and Yusuke standing over them. "There is a hunters cottage just beyond the trees to the west. I've had it prepared for you. There are barriers in place to prevent you from taking him any further unless he allows it. You have less than two hours to fix things with him before his powers return. If you hurt him in any way I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

Kurama's foggy mind barely registered what Yomi told them before Hiei and Yusuke each took him by an arm. Supported between them Kurama found himself led out of the garden. Glancing over his shoulder Kurama was about to call out for Yomi to help him when he saw Aya rush into his arms for a kiss. Without turning back Yomi led Aya into the castle allowing Hiei and Yusuke to take Kurama away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Major lemon warning. **For you younger readers the last ¾ of this chapter is almost all lemon. I know that's probably not going to stop you from reading it but hell, at least I tried. The rest of you, enjoy. This one's for all you wonderful people who reviewed. Thank you.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**FRIENDS & LOVERS**

**Chapter 6**

Kurama couldn't believe this was happening. Yomi had betrayed him and turned him over to Hiei and Yusuke. Weakened by the ward Yomi put on him Kurama wouldn't have been able to walk if Hiei and Yusuke weren't holding him up. Vaguely he was aware of them talking but was unable to make out much of what they said. His attempts to get away from them weren't very successful so he gave up and tried to concentrate on what they were saying.

Looking at his captors Kurama tried to assess their moods. As usual Hiei's expression was well guarded and gave nothing away. Yusuke on the other hand was clearly angry. I was a moment before he realized that the Toushin was upset with Yomi and not him. "Damn it Hiei, what did that old goat put on him? Kurama can't even walk!"

When Hiei's free hand reached out to pull his hair back Kurama whimpered and tried in vain to pull away. After a brief inspection of the ward on the back of his neck Hiei released his hair. Kurama's eyes widened in surprise when Hiei gently stroked his hair before removing his hand. "Relax Yusuke, it's just as Yomi said, a small power limiter that will deplete itself in an hour or so. It's harmless."

Sighing, Yusuke leaned close to Kurama causing the redhead to flinch. "Don't worry Fox, everything will be fine in just a little while."

Looking away from the concern in Yusuke's eyes Kurama saw Hiei's eyes soften briefly before the fire demon looked away. "There's the cottage Yusuke. Let's get him inside."

Seeing the rustic cottage in front of them Kurama renewed his efforts to get away. Though the ward no longer burned he still didn't have the strength to escape from the powerful demons that held him. He'd tried several times to demand they release him but up until now he'd only been able to whimper. Now as they approached the door and Kurama dug his feet in trying again to resist he finally found his voice. "No… please don't."

At Kurama's whispered plea both Hiei and Yusuke stopped. Seeing Yusuke waver Hiei growled. "Damn it Yusuke, we're too close to turn back now. Do you want him back or not?"

Yusuke's grip on Kurama's arm tightened. "Hell yes! Sorry Kurama but we've all been hurting for too long. We need to resolve this once and for all."

Again Hiei and Yusuke attempted to get Kurama through the door of the cottage. Even with the ward restricting his powers Kurama was still a skilled fighter and managed to catch them off guard with a hard elbow to Hiei's side and a swift kick to Yusuke's shin. Not wanting Kurama to get hurt by forcing him inside Hiei swore and grabbed him around the waist throwing the redhead over his shoulder.

Kurama's head swam as he dangled from Hiei's shoulder. Yusuke opened the door and checked inside before allowing Hiei to enter. Kurama didn't get a chance to gain his bearings before Hiei dumped him on the bed. When he moaned and turned on his side to bury his head against the mattress Yusuke climbed on the bed beside him. Leaning down he brushed the hair back from Kurama's eyes. "Kurama, are you alright?"

Sitting on Kurama's other side Hiei reached out and began rubbing his back. "Sorry Fox, it's the ward that's making you dizzy. Keep your eyes closed and take a few deep breaths. You'll be alright in a minute, just don't move too quickly."

Yusuke could sense that Hiei was slowly feeding his own spirit energy through the hand he was rubbing against Kurama's back. When Hiei looked at him and nodded Yusuke began doing the same as he stroked Kurama's hair."

Knowing Hiei was right about the ward Kurama took several deep breaths and tried to relax. A couple minutes later he began to feel better, that's when he noticed the energy both men were feeding him. Feeling the tender way the men he loved were caring for him Kurama longed to submit to them but forced himself to sit up and push them away. "No, I don't want this."

Not allowing himself to look at them Kurama missed the hurt look they exchanged as he looked around the cottage. The room wasn't very large. At one end was a small table with two chairs and what looked to be a kitchenette. The rest of the room was dominated by the rather large bed the three of them currently occupied.

Suddenly nervous, Kurama would have moved to sit at the edge of the bed but Hiei stopped him. "Stay put Fox. If you move too much it's going to make you sick."

Kurama shivered and tried to pull away when he realized how close Hiei was. This move however brought him up against Yusuke's chest and he flinched. Seeing Kurama about to panic Hiei quickly gathered the redhead in his arms. Though Kurama struggled and begged to be released Hiei held tight. Yusuke just watched until he got a signal from Hiei. Moving behind Kurama he slipped his arms around the fox's waist and nuzzled into his neck.

Heart racing, Kurama trembled as both men held him close. The hands that had previously been trying to push Hiei away now clutched the fire demon's cloak neither pushing him away nor pulling him closer. "Let me go. Please, don't do this. It hurts too much."

Ignoring Kurama's pleas Hiei and Yusuke tried calming their fox. Hands stroked along his back, chest, arms and legs. Warm lips brushed along both sides of his neck as they whispered reassuringly. Kurama's mind was frantically trying to find a way to escape so it took a moment for their words and actions to register.

It was Hiei's hand scratching along the base of his spine where his Youko tail would be that finally broke through Kurama's defenses. "It's alright my Fox. We're not going to hurt you."

Yusuke too found an especially sensitive spot as he nibbled just behind Kurama's ear. "Kurama, please don't push us away anymore. We missed you so much."

Surrounded by them, nearly drowning in their scent, touch and ki Kurama went limp in their arms. Sensing they had broken through his defenses Hiei lifted his head and took Kurama's lips in a gentle kiss. Trapped against Yusuke Kurama had no choice but to yield to the kiss. Before he could stop himself Kurama opened his mouth inviting Hiei to deepen the kiss. Both demon's moaned as they tasted each other for the first time in months.

Feeling like an intruder Yusuke would have pulled away but Hiei's hand moved from Kurama's back to slip around his waist bringing him closer. A moment later one of Kurama's hands searched for his and laced their fingers together. Reassured, Yusuke shifted enough to watch fascinated as Hiei ravished Kurama's mouth. He'd expected to feel jealous of them but was surprised to feel himself harden at the sexy sight before him.

Not wanting to be left out Yusuke leaned in to kiss Kurama's cheek. Both of them were surprised when a moment later Hiei released the mouth beneath his then guided Kurama to Yusuke's lips. When Kurama released his hand and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him closer Yusuke licked Kurama's lips then slipped his tongue inside. With his hand now free Yusuke wrapped it around Hiei's back keeping him close.

Watching them, Hiei waited to see what reaction he would have to seeing his long time lover and new love kissing each other so passionately. Over the last few months he had both tortured and teased himself imagining them together but nothing prepared him for his bodies quick response now. Seeing them devour each other's mouths and hearing their moans of pleasure had his erection straining to be released from his pants. Not wanting to be left out of the fun Hiei's lips went for Kurama's neck as his hands stripped away the redhead's shirt.

When Hiei's warm hand caressed his bare chest Kurama moaned louder into Yusuke's mouth. When a calloused thumb began tormenting his nipple he pulled away from Yusuke to blindly seek out Hiei's lips again. Lifting his hips he felt Yusuke's hands brush along his bare hips as his pants were pushed down. Through all of this Kurama's mind only registered pleasure. It wasn't until two strong hands, one sword calloused and one with long, soft fingers, closed around his aching erection that Kurama's eyes popped open and began to register what was happening.

Throwing his head back Kurama wasn't able to form more than a cry as they stroked him. With his mind and his body battling for control Kurama's head thrashed several times before he found his voice. "No, please stop. We can't do this."

Though his words cried 'no' Kurama's body screamed 'yes' as it began bucking into their hands seeking it's pleasure. Without releasing him both Hiei and Yusuke looked up into his wild green eyes. When Yusuke looked at him Hiei knew the Toushin wanted him to decide how to proceed. "He needs release Yusuke. We can deal with everything else later."

Without questioning Hiei's decision Yusuke leaned down and suckled one of Kurama's nipples making him gasp. When Hiei moved lower Yusuke pushed Kurama down on the bed. When Kurama tried to resist Yusuke rose up, gabbed his hands and pinned them over his head. Yusuke grinned when he saw the ward now laying useless on the bed. That meant that it was Kurama resolve that was weakening as Yusuke was now able to hold him with only one hand and could use the other to help Hiei spread Kurama's legs.

Fascinated, Yusuke's eyes were locked on Hiei as the fire demon's mouth engulfed Kurama's erection. It was Kurama's scream that brought Yusuke's attention back to him. Kneeling over him Yusuke managed to capture Kurama's lips but was only able to plunder his mouth for a moment before Kurama, gasping for air, threw his head back and cried out. Taking advantage of the redhead's exposed neck Yusuke nipped and suckled the sensitive flesh as he worked his way back to Kurama's neglected nipples.

All coherent thought was now gone as Kurama gave himself over to the pleasure they were giving him. Yusuke's mouth tortured first one nipple then the other. When his free hand massaged along his thigh seeking more intimate contact Kurama found his hands released. He quickly buried one hand in Yusuke's hair and the other in Hiei's as their mouth's pleasured him. Hiei's mouth felt like liquid fire as he expertly pleasured the fox.

Kurama could feel his climax building but what finally sent him over the edge was feeling both Hiei and Yusuke's fingers invade his body. When together they touched that special spot inside him Kurama screamed out his release. Kurama's body continued to quiver as he collapsed back on the bed.

Grinning like kids Hiei and Yusuke moved to settle on either side of the redhead. Each man leaned on an elbow with his head in his hand as they watched Kurama recover. Patiently they waited as Kurama's breathing returned to normal and his eyes fluttered open. Wide green eyes looked back and forth between red and brown before he finally spoke softly. "You shouldn't have done that."

Seeing the smile slip from Hiei's face Yusuke tried to lighten things up. "But Kurama, it was so much fun."

Unfortunately, Kurama wasn't amused. "I don't appreciate the two of you using me for a play thing to liven up your sex life. Now get off me!"

With his strength returned Kurama was able to push them far enough away to sit up but that's as far as they let him get before pinning him between them. Grabbing him by the chin Hiei forced Kurama to look at him. "Yusuke and I don't have a sex life. It was only that one time then I told him we couldn't be together because I loved you Kurama."

Even though he was stunned that they hadn't been together all this time Kurama was still angry. "You loved me so much Hiei you went out and fucked Yusuke! That kind of love I can live without!"

Knowing this was something they needed to work out alone Yusuke remained silent. "I'm sorry Kurama. I left you out of guilt then when I came back to beg you to forgive me things got screwed up and you wouldn't even talk to me."

Remembering the pain of that day Kurama looked away sadly. "You didn't come for me Hiei, you came for Yusuke. That was his window you crawled through not mine. It was him you held in your arms, not me."

Feeling the pain of Kurama's words Hiei closed his eyes a moment. "Yes, I went to Yusuke first. I wanted him to know I was going to tell you everything and ask your forgiveness. Knowing how close you two were I wanted to try to keep him from getting hurt any more because of me."

Kurama's whispered response held a faint glimmer of hope. "You really came back for me?"

Hiei nodded shyly. Knowing that they were about to kiss and make up and that this time he wouldn't be welcome Yusuke gave a nervous laugh. "Guess that's my cue to split. I'm glad everything worked out for you two. You both deserve to be happy."

Starting to pull away Yusuke suddenly found Hiei's strong hand wrapped around his arm pulling him back. "Damn it Detective, this is not what we discussed. Kurama said he loved you, I won't allow you to hurt him any more by just walking away. Besides, you said you loved him, are you really going to give up that easy?"

Yusuke looked at Kurama who was still trapped between them. "You've loved Hiei for so long, you belong with him Kurama."

Unable to look away from the accusing green eyes that stared at him, Yusuke cringed at Kurama's words. "Then you didn't really mean it when you said you loved me! The moment Hiei came back you rushed right into his arms. To you I really was only what we talked about that first night, nothing more than a good lay."

Grabbing him by the shoulders Yusuke shouted. "Damn it Kurama that's not true and you know it! Yes we both loved Hiei first but after he dumped me… us… I fell in love with you and I thought you loved me too."

Confused, Kurama cried out. "I did love you Yusuke… I still do, but I have always loved Hiei and I don't know what to do."

Hearing the near panic in Kurama's voice Hiei looked at Yusuke. "Now you see that what we talked about is the only way to take away Kurama's pain and make him happy again."

Not understanding, Kurama looked between them as they talked around him. "What if this isn't what he wants Hiei? Are we going to force it on him?"

As if afraid he would try to escape Hiei and Yusuke now both held Kurama firmly. "Yes, if need be but I'm sure he'll accept it eventually. You saw him earlier, he loved what we did to him."

Kurama's eyes went wide and he began to struggle. "Let me go!"

Their tussle brought them all to their knees with Hiei in front of Kurama and Yusuke behind him. Yusuke grabbed both of Kurama's arms and held them firmly behind his back. Hiei grabbed Kurama by the hair forcing his head aside exposing his neck. Hiei's other hand covered the redhead's mouth smothering his protests. With a smirk Hiei nodded to Yusuke. "Look Detective, I don't think we'll have to worry about forcing him, our Fox is already excited and we haven't even started."

Following the direction of Hiei's eyes Yusuke was pleasantly surprised to see Kurama's hard cock straining from his body. "Damn Hiei, I'm tired of jacking myself off, let's do this!"

Afraid and excited by whatever they might have planned Kurama didn't know whether to fight back or moan in pleasure when Hiei leaned down to suckle along his exposed shoulder and neck. A moment later Yusuke's mouth was moving beside Hiei's. It wasn't until Hiei's fangs scraped his skin that Kurama realized what they were about to do. Held as he was with no plants in sight there was nothing Kurama could do but give a muffled cry as both demons bit down on his flesh.

Pain was dulled by pleasure as Hiei and Yusuke's ki flooded his senses. He was vaguely aware of them suckling at the wounds, feeding on him a moment before pulling away. With his eyes closed Kurama didn't see them lick his blood from each others lips before sharing a brutal kiss. When they parted Hiei's hands moved to support Kurama. "Strip Yusuke and lay on the bed, it's time for us to claim what's ours."

Not wasting any time Yusuke's clothes hit the floor. Following Hiei's direction Yusuke moved up the bed and lay on his back. Dazed, Kurama allowed Hiei to turn him on his knees until he saw Yusuke spread out before him. Still on his knees Kurama was pushed down on his hands until Yusuke's erection touched his lips. Green eyes looked up at where Yusuke was propped up on his elbows watching him. Feeling Hiei's knees push his apart Kurama glanced over his should to find a very naked fire demon about to take him. Kurama's mouth opened with a cry as Hiei claimed his body. Yusuke suddenly reached out and pulled Kurama's mouth down on his erection.

Kurama knew that Hiei and Yusuke were claiming him in a show of dominance and was loving every minute of it. It had been so long since he'd felt the touch of a lover and suddenly here he was being intimately touched by the two men he loved more than any other. Unable to do much more than moan Kurama allowed them to control their lovemaking.

Beneath him Yusuke's head was thrashing. "Gods Hiei, whatever you just did do it again, it makes him moan so nice around my cock."

Hiei smirked at Yusuke's request and thrust harder against Kurama's sweet spot. "How's that Detective?"

Gasping, Yusuke fisted his hand tighter in Kurama's hair. "Oh yes! Kurama's always been talented with his mouth but damn Hiei, with you pleasuring him, making him moan and gasp, he's phenomenal."

When Hiei had taken his post with Mukuro he'd quickly realized that he was born to command. Watching his lovers in their pleasure he was discovering troops weren't the only thing he could command. "Yusuke, don't just lie there, take his mouth hard, our fox likes it that way."

Looking down Yusuke saw Kurama's green eyes met his almost pleadingly and knew Hiei's words had turned the fox on. Bending his knees Yusuke held Kurama's head to him and forced himself into the back of redhead's throat causing them both to moan.

Pleased with what he saw Hiei wanted more. "That's the way Yusuke, damn that so hot! Kurama, use your hands on him too. Touch him deep inside the way only you can Fox."

Yusuke and Kurama were moving frantically against each other now and Hiei knew it wouldn't be long. "Yusuke, watch me touch him, watch me take him."

It took Yusuke a minute to pull himself together enough to concentrate on Hiei. Their eyes met briefly over Kurama's naked body before Yusuke looked down to where the fire demon was thrusting feverishly into their fox. Hiei's hands stroked Kurama's ass and hips and the mouth around him sucked harder. Hiei scratched at the base of his spine where his Youko tail would be and Yusuke's erection went further down Kurama's throat when he tried to scream. When Hiei's fingers wrapped around Kurama's neglected erection and stroked the redhead orgasmed violently bringing Hiei and Yusuke with him.

Exhausted, Kurama started to collapse but Hiei supported him. "No Fox, we're not done yet."

Above him Yusuke watched Hiei move around until he could plunder Kurama's mouth. With Kurama distracted Hiei reached back and began stroking Yusuke's shaft until he was hard again. Carefully, Hiei guided Kurama until he straddled Yusuke's hips. Hiei's lips moved to the redhead's neck as he lowered Kurama down on Yusuke's erection eliciting a loud moan from the fox. "Gods Yusuke, I missed this! You feel so good inside me!"

Bending his knees Yusuke thrust up into the warm body that rode him. When Hiei was sure Kurama had regained enough strength to support himself he moved lower. Kurama's hand dug into Hiei's spiky hair as the fire demon licked his nipples. "Hiei yes! I love your tongue. Please Firefly, lower, I want to be in that sexy mouth of yours."

Wanting to please his fox Hiei moved down and licked Kurama's erection causing him to gasp. "Oh yeah Hiei, more! Yusuke, yes! Right there, harder!"

Yusuke watched as Kurama threw his head back enjoying the pleasure they were giving him. Yusuke watched as Hiei stretched out beside them. One of Hiei's hands was helping his mouth elicit moans from the fox as the other slowly crept around Yusuke's thigh. Yusuke jumped when he suddenly felt Hiei's fingers probe him intimately. Looking up, Yusuke knew Kurama was too absorbed in their lovemaking to see what Hiei's other had was pleasuring him. "Gods Hiei, suck harder, take me deeper!"

The first time they had made love Kurama's mouth had been occupied so it was Hiei and Yusuke's cries and words that filled the cottage. This time it was Hiei's mouth that was busy and since Yusuke enjoyed hearing Kurama talk dirty he remained silent. "Hiei! Yusuke! This is like having all my kinky fantasies about you come true. Yusuke, please touch me!"

Pushing himself up on one arm the other reached over Hiei to touch Kurama. First he caressed the redhead's chest, brushing and pinching his nipples before moving lower. Kurama's stomach muscles quivered as Yusuke's hand moved around the base of his cock, below Hiei's bobbing mouth to join Hiei's hand where it cupped him. "Ahhh, yes! That is so hot feeling you both touch me!"

Feeling his own body tense in anticipation of his release Kurama's fingers tightened in Hiei's hair. His other hand went behind Yusuke's neck pulling him closer. With Hiei's head between them Kurama claimed Yusuke's lips and they cried out their climax into each other's mouths.

After Hiei licked him clean Kurama realized they hadn't seen to Hiei's pleasure. With Yusuke slumped back against the pillows Kurama climbed off of him and pushed Hiei down. Settling between Hiei's legs Kurama's talented mouth had Hiei crying out his passion before Yusuke could catch his breath.

Sated and exhausted the three demons crawled under the covers with Hiei and Yusuke positioning Kurama between them. Hiei pulled Kurama's head onto his chest as Yusuke spooned behind him. With Kurama safely held in their arms the they almost immediately fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

FYI: I'm going to change the way I usually do the marking and mating thing in this. I decided to try to make it a little more interesting.

It's funny, most of you think that Kurama should be pissed and deserves better than two lovers that cheated on him and forced their mark on him. I was expecting everyone to think that Kurama's been kind of wimpy and that Hiei and Yusuke should be pissed at him for running away and hiding. Go figure. Either way, your comments are appreciated and I love reading all your reviews. Thanks.

I'm glad everyone liked what I did with Yomi and Aya. I like Yomi and tend to write him as Kurama's friend the way he comes off in the series. I read a lot of fics where Yomi goes after Kurama in a not so nice way but I see him as sophisticated, cultured and suave not mean and vindictive. I know people like Yomi x Kurama but being a huge Hiei x Kurama fan with an occasional taste for Yusuke or Kuronue I do my best to give Yomi a little sexy Youko loving without it being Kurama.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**FRIENDS & LOVERS**

**Chapter 7**

Kurama lay sprawled out on his stomach fast asleep. The morning was warm and he'd long since kicked the sheet aside. Sitting beside him Yusuke leaned against the headboard grinning down at him. Kurama's usually perfect hair was fanned across the sheets in a wild red halo. On his back were several fading scratches his lovers had given him in the heat of passion. When Yusuke's eyes reached Kurama's firm ass his smile grew. Once cheek bore a set of his teeth marks, the other a perfect hand print. Judging from the size it must be Hiei's.

Looking up, Yusuke saw Hiei had finished washing and dressing and was headed for the bed. "Hurry and wash Detective before the water gets cold."

Hiei crawled onto the opposite side of the bed to lean against the headboard. Yusuke leaned down and kissed Kurama's temple before doing as Hiei said. "Do you think we should wake him Hiei?"

Shaking his head Hiei looked down at their lover. "No, he needs the rest. I thought we'd never get him to sleep last night."

Hiei smirked as he remembered their lovemaking the previous day. After he and Yusuke had properly marked and claimed Kurama they had all napped for a little while then started again. It was well after dark before they slept again but Kurama hadn't stayed asleep. The redhead had woken suddenly, crying out Hiei's name into the dark. Kurama had clung to him, frantically needing to be nearer to him. When Kurama had softly begged to make love to him Hiei had willingly submitted to his fox.

A few hours later Kurama was whimpering Yusuke's name in his sleep. Though Yusuke had slept like the dead through Hiei and Kurama's lovemaking earlier, the redhead's soft cries of his name had woken the Toushin instantly this time. Hiei secretly watched as Yusuke comforted their fox. Though he'd gotten rock hard seeing Kurama make such sweet love to their former leader Hiei had not interfered.

A couple hours before dawn Kurama had woken them again. Before they were even fully awake Kurama was on his hands and knees begging them to take him as they had earlier when they'd claimed him. This time with Hiei on his knees roughly taking Kurama's mouth and Yusuke behind him giving the orders they had finally managed to tire out the redhead enough that they could all sleep awhile.

Seeing Yusuke had finished dressing Hiei rose from the bed. Hiei had barely opened his arms before Yusuke was in them. The two held and kissed each other for some time before pulling apart. "He'll be waking soon Yusuke. See if there's anything to eat while I get him some fresh water."

Reluctantly moving apart each man went about his appointed task as they waited for Kurama to waken. An hour later Hiei and Yusuke pulled way from another kiss as Kurama stirred. Remembering how desperately Kurama had needed them near each time he'd woken last night Hiei and Yusuke crawled on the bed on either side of him. Yusuke pulled his hair back to kiss his neck as Hiei leaned down to kiss his cheek. Green eyes fluttered open and looked back and forth between them. "I was afraid last night was just a dream."

Yusuke's voice caressed his ear. "If it was Kurama, then I want to sleep forever."

Hiei shook his head. "No dream Fox, you belong to us now."

Kurama shivered at the possessive tone in Hiei's voice. Turning he saw the same possessive gleam in Yusuke's eyes. "What happens now?"

Even though he was nervous about what was to come Kurama couldn't help but smile as Hiei and Yusuke took turns answering. Hiei's nose wrinkled as he spoke. "First you get cleaned up. Your hair's a mess and you smell."

Yusuke rubbed his stomach. "Then we eat because I for one am starved."

Hiei picked up his katana and strapped it on. "After that we go get that old goat to remove the barrier that's keeping you here."

Yusuke gave him a huge grin. "Then we get to go home."

Looking at his lovers Kurama knew there was still a lot for them to work out but for now he was content.

* * *

Sensing their arrival Yomi went out into the garden. He knew this was a dangerous thing to do if Kurama were angry but knowing he had betrayed his friend's trust Yomi would take any punishment the fox chose to deliver. He didn't have long to wait before Kurama, flanked by Hiei and Yusuke, came through the garden gate. "Since you're all here together I'd say things went well."

Yomi couldn't see Kurama's expression but the angry flare of his energy was impossible for the blind demon to miss. "Now Kurama, is that really necessary? I don't smell blood but the obvious scent of your mating tells me that things couldn't have gone too bad."

Several of Kurama's plants had reached out to take hold of the demon lord as Kurama stepped closer. "Your senses must be off Yomi because I am not mated to them, only marked by them."

The pleasant expression that had graced Yomi's face suddenly fell at Kurama's cryptic words. Yomi's sudden anger made Hiei and Yusuke glad that Kurama had restrained him. "Marked? You bastards, I thought you loved him! With your filthy marks on him you've made him little more than a slave to you!"

At this accusation Hiei stepped forward and growled. "Hn, fool! You think we did this without thinking it through? Kurama is not some weak demon to be dominated against his will. His power is equal to ours and his skill far exceeds ours. Therefore his acceptance of our marks is voluntary not forced. Kurama knows his options and when he's ready to make a decision we will accept it. Until then the marks give us control allowing Yusuke and I time to make things right with our fox without him getting hurt."

Understanding the reason behind their decision Yomi relaxed. "Kurama, are you really alright with this? I won't allow them to do anything to you against your will."

An elegant red brow rose over intense green eyes. "The only thing that was done against my will Yomi was when you warded me and allowed them to take me. Therefore the only one I am angry at is you. Thanks to you now I've been betrayed by all the men I once trusted."

As Kurama spoke he reached into his hair and withdrew a rose. Yomi immediately caught the roses beautiful scent and began struggling against the plants that restrained him. "I understand your anger Kurama but I just had your best interest at heart. I don't want to fight you old friend but I will defend myself if need be."

Yomi heard Kurama's rose whip snap and raised his energy preparing for Kurama's attack but before anyone could move Aya came running into the garden with a cry. "No Kurama, please!"

Everyone was shocked when the beautiful red Youko rushed between Kurama and Yomi and used himself as a shield to protect his lover. They were even more surprised when they heard the sound of metal scraping as he drew a sword out before him. Taking a fighting stance he made it clear that he would fight to protect his lover. "Please Kurama, I won't allow you to hurt my Yomi!"

Beside him Kurama heard Hiei draw his sword and quickly held out a hand to stop his lover. "Hiei, no! Aya may be a skilled swordsman but he doesn't have your strength, speed or power and would be grossly out matched. Please Hiei, I'll take care of this."

Hiei lowered his sword but did not sheath it. Kurama however did return his whip to a rose before tucking it back in his hair. "It's alright Aya, no one is going to hurt Yomi. I was just letting him know I wasn't pleased with his recent actions."

With Yomi behind him Aya didn't see that Kurama's plants had released him until the demon lord wrapped his arms around the startled Youko. "This is quite a feisty little Youko you've given me Kurama. Every day I am more and more pleased with him. Now Aya love, put the sword away before I have to kill the pesky fire demon for skewering my sexy little pet."

Wide golden eyes looked back at Yomi for reassurance then the sword hit the ground as Aya turned to throw his arms around Yomi. Confused, Hiei and Yusuke glanced at each other and shrugged. Kurama and Yomi however smiled and laughed. "Alright Yomi, for Aya's sake I'll let you off the hook this time. Now release whatever barrier Hiei thinks is keeping us here so we can go home. My mother was expecting me first thing this morning and I don't want her to worry."

Kurama felt Yomi's energy shift and turned to Hiei. There was a brief glow of the jagon and Hiei nodded before turning away. "Go get our fox Yusuke and let's get out of here."

As Hiei left the garden Yusuke went to Kurama's side. "Hey Fox, who's the new redhead? Didn't we see him here yesterday?"

Aya turned slightly in Yomi's arms. Wide golden eyes peeked shyly at Yusuke making Kurama smile. "That's Aya, Yomi's new lover. Aya this is my… friend… Yusuke and the grouchy one that just left is Hiei."

Yusuke almost flinched at the way Kurama called him his friend. Then he turned to smile and wave at Aya. "Nice to meet you Aya. Sorry, we have to run but we have to catch up with Hiei. See you Yomi. Come on Kurama."

With that Yusuke grabbed Kurama's hand and pulled him along behind him, barely allowing Kurama to turn and wave. "Bye Aya. Talk to you soon Yomi and… thanks."

* * *

The trip from the Makai should have been a quiet one but Hiei and Yusuke seemed to have some pent up energy and managed to find several bands of demons to fight. For the most part Kurama had stayed out of their fun but had helped out where needed. Now as they made their way through the city to Kurama's apartment things had gone quiet again.

When the apartment was in sight Hiei flitted ahead to the tree outside Kurama's bedroom window and waited. Yusuke followed Kurama up the stairs and waited for him to unlock the door. When Kurama stepped inside Yusuke waited to see if he'd be allowed to enter. Looking back Kurama hesitated a moment before sending his energy to the plants at the door then, leaving the door open, continued inside. Cautiously, Yusuke entered the apartment closing the door behind him.

Kurama went straight into the bedroom to peer out the window at Hiei. After a moment the vines barring the window withdrew and Kurama released the latch. Hiei barely waited until the window was open before hopping inside. Together they joined Yusuke in the living room. They all stood there in silence for a minute before Kurama finally spoke. "So, what now?"

Hiei and Yusuke glanced at each other before Yusuke answered him. "You should call your mother Kurama. You've been gone a long time and you know how much she worries."

When Hiei nodded his agreement Kurama went to the phone and dialed the number. The first two words he spoke however had his lovers at his side. "Hello Father… Yes, I'm finally home."

When they saw Kurama stiffen at something Hatanaka said Hiei growled and Yusuke reached out to take the phone from Kurama. Seeing his intention Kurama pulled back and continued speaking. "If you don't mind Sir I'd rather not discuss that with you. May I speak to my mother please?"

When Kurama's posture relaxed Hiei and Yusuke moved away. From their position on the sofa though they could still hear him. "Hello Mother… Yes ma'am, I'm finally home… It's a little complicated… No, I'd rather not come there… That's not necessary… Mother, please…"

Kurama hung up the phone with a sigh. Seeing his lovers' anxious looks Kurama sighed again. "My mother is on her way over. She's worried and wants to know what happened with us."

Yusuke turned to lean over the back of the sofa to look at Kurama. "What are you going to tell her?"

Whatever Kurama was going to say was lost as Hiei cut him off. "_We_ are going to tell her the truth."

Kurama's eyes widened but he was pleased with Hiei's answer. Nodding his acceptance Kurama headed to the kitchen. "I'm going to make some tea."

When Yusuke turned around to turn the TV on Hiei rose and went to the kitchen. After Kurama put the water on the stove Hiei reached for him. Kurama went willingly into Hiei's arms. After holding him a moment Hiei whispered in his ear. "Everything will be alright Kurama. She'll understand and accept this, she always does."

Kurama nodded holding Hiei tight. When the teakettle whistled Kurama moved away. After taking out the teapot Kurama scanned his inventory of teas. He was reaching for one when Hiei came up behind him and looked over his shoulder. "Is that the one I like Fox?"

Kurama couldn't help but smile at his big innocent look. "Yes Hiei, it is. I'll even make yours sweet the way you like it."

Brushing Kurama's hair aside Hiei kissed he side of his neck before going back to join Yusuke on the sofa. Kurama shivered at the brief caress before finishing the tea. A few minutes later Kurama had the tea ready and was taking it into the living room. Jumping up, Yusuke took the tray from him and placed it on the table.

Before Kurama could sit however there was a knock on the door. Hiei and Yusuke stood as Kurama opened the door for his mother. "Shuuichi darling, I'm so glad you're back. I missed you Son. You look healthy enough even if you are a little thin."

After hugging her son Shiori suddenly saw the two men behind him. Pausing only a moment to get over her shock Shiori went first to Hiei, giving him a warm hug. "Hiei-Chan, it's been too long. Welcome back. I hope you apologized to my son for your behavior."

After scolding him Shiori didn't wait for Hiei to answer before turning to Yusuke. She didn't hug him though but shook an accusing finger at him. "Yusuke dear, you need to learn to control your temper. Kazuya was so mad it took me a week to convince him to drop the charges against you."

Yusuke's eyes widened thinking she was mad but a moment later she giggled and reached out to hug him. "I know I shouldn't say this but it's about time someone told him to shut his big mouth. Thank you for standing up for my son."

Confused, Hiei looked at Kurama. "What's she talking about Fox?"

Kurama tried not to grin. "A few months ago Yusuke asked Mother if she would help get me to talk to him. Father overheard them and had a few nasty things to say about our relationship. Yusuke took offense and punched him."

With his hands on his hips Hiei glared accusingly at Kurama. "Damn it Fox, how come Yusuke got to hit the bastard but you always stopped me from doing it?"

Yusuke and Shiori both laughed at Hiei's indignant look. "Hiei, I'm sure I only got to hit him was because Kurama wasn't there to stop me. Besides, you would have had a hard time explaining why you have no ID and three eyes when you got arrested."

The moment the words were out of his mouth Yusuke's eyes widened and he stared at Shiori. Yusuke nearly jumped when Kurama placed a hand on his arm. "Relax Yusuke, my mother knows we are demons. It upsets her a little and we don't want Hatanaka to know so it's something we don't talk about often. You saw how he reacts to me liking men and he had you arrested just for hitting him. You can imagine what he could do to us if he knew we were demons."

With that worry over Shiori changed the subject. "It looks like Shuuichi has tea ready. Why don't we all sit down where we can talk?"

When Shiori would have taken a seat on the sofa Hiei stopped her. "Shiori, you take the chair. Kurama sits with us."

Shiori was a little surprised at Hiei's order but didn't question it as she sat in the chair and Yusuke took a seat at one end of the sofa. Hiei then indicated for Kurama to take the seat in the middle of the sofa. Only after Kurama was seated next to Yusuke did Hiei sit beside him.

Conversation was light for a moment as Kurama served the tea. Once everyone was settled Shiori looked at the three men before her. "Well, it seems you boys have finally talked. Have you worked things out?"

Kurama gave a nervous smile at her directness. "Yes mother, we have spoken but there are still a few things still unresolved."

Shiori looked at Hiei then Yusuke. "Shuuichi, I'm a little confused as to why Hiei and Yusuke are both here with you. Is one of them your boyfriend again?"

Swallowing hard, Kurama glanced at the men beside him before looking back at his mother. "That's the part that gets a little complicated Mother."

Before he could continue Kurama flinched when Hiei reached up to grab a hold of his collar pulling it back. Shiori gasped when she saw the bite marks on his neck. "There's nothing complicated about it Shiori, Kurama belongs to us."

At his words Shiori's eyes got wide as saucers. She stammered a few times before she finally managed to speak. "Shuuichi, this is a demon thing isn't it? What does this mean?"

Kurama managed to pull his shirt from Hiei's fingers before answering. "Yes Mother, it is a demon thing. Both Hiei and Yusuke have marked me and for now it means just what he said, I belong to them."

They could see Shiori trying to comprehend what she was being told. "You said 'for now', clarify that."

After thinking a moment Kurama finally found a way to try and explain it. "The easiest way for me to explain is to compare marking to a human engagement and mating to a human marriage only the demon version is much more involved. A demon who marks another is indicating his intent towards that demon. They can stay together in a marked relationship or they can become a mated."

Up until now Yusuke had remained silent but seeing that Shiori wasn't fully understanding he finally spoke up. "Kurama, you're sugar coating it too much. I think Hiei was right earlier when he said we need to tell her the truth. Shiori, in the Makai by marking Kurama we have made him only a little more than our slave."

Agreeing with Yusuke's assessment of the situation Hiei continued for him before Shiori could overreact. "We didn't mark Kurama to make him our slave Shiori and he is too powerful a demon to be ours against his will. What we are giving him by marking him is time to consider his options."

Watching and listening to them Kurama was surprised by how well his lovers worked together as they spoke, almost like how well they all worked together when they fought. Knowing that it was easier for them to explain things to his mother than it was for him Kurama just listened as Yusuke picked up where Hiei left off. "Kurama has several options at this point. He could leave things the way they are and remain our lover. He could chose to mark us and become our mate or he could decide to end the relationship all together. He also has to decide if he wants a relationship with both of us, only one of us or neither of us."

When Yusuke finished Kurama almost smiled when Shiori's attention automatically returned to Hiei. "This is the part Kurama's been trying to avoid. If he remains marked by one or both of us it means he is willingly submitting to our dominance. If he decides to mate with one or both of us he has two options. If he marks us without resistance he will become our mate but we maintain dominance. If he wishes to become an equal partner in the mating he must mark us in a show of strength to earn that right."

Once again Kurama watched silently as Shiori's gaze moved to Yusuke. "There are also two ways the marking can end if that is what Kurama chooses. If he expresses a desire to end the relationship between one or both of us the next choice becomes ours. We can release him willingly or if we don't want the relationship to end then Kurama must fight for his freedom. That fight, unless someone concedes defeat, is a fight to the death."

When they finished there was silence for a moment as they waited for Shiori to absorb everything they had told her. Deciding it was time to speak up Kurama looked at his mother. "I'm sure by now you must be thinking all of this is barbaric. I realize you don't like hearing this Mother but we are demons and these are our customs. As Hiei said earlier, I am powerful enough that if I objected to this I could end it at any time. But I love them so if there is any way for us… me… to get over what's happened between us then I want to try. If it means I belong to them for a while so we can work things out, then so be it."

Shiori seemed to be accepting what they told her but still had questions. "Shuuichi, I know you love them, that's why all of this had been so hard on you. And I'm guessing they've been trying so hard to get you back because they love you too. What isn't clear is how Hiei and Yusuke feel about each other. Is this just you being both of their lovers or will they be each others lover as well?"


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for the great reviews. I'm not sure where I want to go with this so this chapter was really tough and I think it sucks. I'm not happy with the way I'm portraying Kurama here. He's usually the horndog that is all for the threesome but I'm making him the reluctant one and I'm not sure it works but with Hiei and Yusuke dominant I went with it. Oh well, I'll work on it and try to come up with something better for the next chapter.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**FRIENDS & LOVERS **

**Chapter 8**

"Shuuichi, will it be just you being both of their lovers or will they be each others lover as well?" Shiori's question seemed to ring in Kurama's head. It was a question he'd been wondering himself. Kurama hadn't failed to notice that Hiei and Yusuke hadn't touched or kissed where he could see them even once as they made love the previous day.

Hiei had told him that he and Yusuke had not been lovers except for that one time but when they had kissed him that morning he'd easily tasted and smelled Yusuke on Hiei and Hiei on Yusuke. Kurama wasn't sure yet how he felt about the two of them together. Finding out they had been lovers behind his back had hurt more than he ever knew possible. As he'd proved yesterday he wasn't opposed to multiple partner sex. As a Youko he had done it many times but, like yesterday, his partners had been there for his pleasure not each others.

Threesomes both for sex and in a mating was acceptable practice in Makai but Kurama had never considered it for himself in any but a sexual relationship. With Hiei and Yusuke it would be different. Not only did he love them and they love him but he was fairly sure what was happening between them was love not just sex. Yusuke had actually said that he'd been in love with Hiei. Hiei didn't often reveal his emotions but his actions regarding Yusuke spoke loudly of his feelings.

Now with Shiori's question still hanging between them Kurama didn't know how to answer. Seeing Kurama's uncertainty Hiei reached out to take his hand. Though he answered Shiori's question Hiei's eyes never left Kurama's. "What ever happens between me and Yusuke will be determined by Kurama. Yusuke and I have agreed not to be intimate until Kurama has made a decision about our relationship."

Kurama's green eyes widened in disbelief at Hiei's words. When Yusuke reached for his other hand Kurama's eyes met his. "If Kurama decides to mate with both of us then he must accept that Hiei and I will mate as well. If he chooses not to remain with either of us then Hiei and I will return to Makai and mate without him."

With both men now holding his hands Kurama remained silent as he turned back to Hiei. There was one scenario they had not addressed. "If Kurama chooses only one of us the other has agreed to walk away never to return."

Pain pierced Kurama's heart at the thought of losing either of them. When his grip on their hands tightened they each moved closer. Releasing their hands Kurama reached for them both. Shiori blushed as her son was taken in a loving hug by both men. She didn't hear the words Kurama whispered against Hiei's neck. "I don't want to lose either of you."

Hiei lifted Kurama's face for a gentle kiss before whispering back. "That choice is up to you Fox."

When he turned to Yusuke he was met with another gentle kiss. "Take your time Kurama, I know you'll make the right choice."

Looking at his mother Kurama saw her blush and blushed himself. Even though he had never hidden his sexual preference from her he'd never flaunted it either. He was pretty sure she'd never seen him kiss or hug either of his lovers before and now she'd seen him kiss them both. Seeing his shy look Shiori smiled. "I think it's time I butted out of your affair and let you three work things out on your own. Hiei, Yusuke, thank you for indulging my questions and explaining things to me. I love my son and needed to know that I could trust you both to take care of him. I may not totally understand or agree with your methods but I will try to respect them."

Hiei and Yusuke were forced to release Kurama when he stood to say goodbye to his mother. Both men waited patiently as Kurama kissed and hugged her then made sure she got safely to her car. When Kurama came back in he couldn't help but laugh at the sight that greeted him. Hiei and Yusuke both had their heads in the refrigerator. "Are you two trying to tell me you're hungry?"

As usual Hiei just grunted. Yusuke on the other hand turned on his boyish charm. "Kurama, I'm starving. I haven't had a decent meal in six months. Please tell me you can work your magic and create a feast out of what's in the pantry because the fridge is empty."

Hiei had hopped up on the counter and watched with a smirk as Yusuke bullshitted Kurama into cooking. Within minutes Kurama had produced chicken and vegetables from the freezer and rice from the pantry. Yusuke smiled and rewarded him with a kiss. Trying not to look nervous with Hiei watching them Kurama put the chicken in the microwave.

Turning back to them Kurama smiled. "Dinner will be a little while. Is there anything you'd like to do while you wait?"

Yusuke glanced at Hiei then back at Kurama. "We haven't talked about our living arrangements. I really don't want to go back to my mom's apartment but I…"

Hiei didn't let Yusuke finish. "We are staying here Detective. Kurama belongs to us and will remain with us until he decides otherwise."

When Kurama remained silent Yusuke turned on Hiei. "Damn it Hiei, I know you take this marking seriously but this is still Kurama's apartment. Doesn't he even get a say in whether we stay here or not?"

From his place on the counter Hiei glared. "No."

Yusuke looked down when Kurama touched his arm. "Let it go Yusuke, Hiei's right. Demons don't leave their marked lovers unattended for long and in our situation they never allow them to sleep alone. When you talked to Mother you knew so much I'm surprised you didn't know that."

Hiei grunted. "It seems I missed a few important facts in your crash course on demon customs Detective. As Kurama said one or both of us will be with him at almost all times. If we feel it is safe we can leave him here alone for short periods of time but never will we leave him alone with others."

A frown crossed Yusuke's brow. "Why not? Not that I mind being with Kurama and sleeping with him but what harm can come to him here?"

Yusuke grinned at the mention of sleeping with Kurama. Blushing Kurama began fixing dinner as Hiei explained. "It has nothing to do with harm Yusuke. We want to claim him as our mate. The reason we spend so much time with him is to win him over. He's not allowed to be alone with others so he can not be influence or stolen away from us. And we never allow him to sleep alone because pleasure is a very powerful form of influence. This is especially important since Kurama is a Youko. Surrounding him with our presence and seeing to his pleasure frequently will cause him to crave only us as his lovers."

Grinning, Yusuke went to where Kurama stood at the stove and slipped his arms around the redhead's waist hugging him from behind. "Did you hear that Kurama? We get to smother you with love and have lots of great sex. I don't see a down side here."

Kurama laughed and leaned into the hug. "You won't hear me complain."

When Hiei jumped down from the counter Yusuke kissed Kurama's cheek. "If there's time I'd like to run to my apartment and get some of my stuff. I'll be back in about half an hour."

Kurama turned in his arms for a real kiss. "Hurry back, Hiei doesn't like to wait for dinner."

As he turned to leave Kurama didn't fail to notice Yusuke's gaze linger on Hiei a moment before he left. Before he could question why he was relieved that they didn't kiss Kurama turned back to the stove. "Hiei, there's plenty of time before dinner for you to go visit Yukina. I'm sure she'd like to know that you're back."

Kurama nearly jumped when Hiei bushed his hair aside, he shivered when Hiei kissed the back of his neck. "You're not getting rid of me that easy Fox. And Yusuke and I won't stay apart forever. You'll have to accept it eventually or decide which of us you're willing to lose."

Frozen in place, Kurama felt Hiei move away. A minute later he heard the TV come on. Though he tried to concentrate on his cooking Kurama couldn't forget Hiei's words. He knew the fire demon's words were not a threat but a fact. Now that he had his lovers back Hiei had just voiced Kurama's greatest fear, losing one or both of them. Kurama knew that if he truly loved them he'd have to learn to share, he just wasn't sure that he could.

Youko's by nature were selfish creatures whereas human's were innately insecure. Add that to the fact that Yusuke had loved Hiei first, that Hiei had already broken up with him once because of Yusuke and that they'd secretly been lovers and Kurama despaired that he would come out of this relationship with his heart intact.

A few minutes later Kurama was just finishing dinner when he heard Yusuke return. Setting the food on the table Kurama was acutely aware that Yusuke didn't come straight to him but went first to greet Hiei. Though it was only a minute before the TV went off and both men joined him Kurama couldn't help but feel jealous. He was almost ready to brush the feeling aside until first Yusuke and then Hiei kissed him before taking their seats. Just as he had this morning he could smell and taste the other on each of their lips.

Nervous at the eerie silence in the apartment Yusuke tried to lighten the mood. "Damn Kurama, this smells really good. I've been stuck with fast food and whatever weird shit it is they served me at Tourin. Hiei, I'll bet you're glad too. What is it you eat at Alaric, bugs or something?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hn! No we do not eat bugs but I will admit I'd rather eat anything Kurama cooks to the slop Mukuro serves."

Giving them each a little smile Kurama began to relax. "Thank you."

Once the ice was broken they settled into light conversation as they ate. After dinner Hiei and Yusuke helped clean up with a little direction from Kurama. When they finished Kurama's tension returned. Not sure what to do the redhead went into the living room and picked up the remote and would have turned on the TV but Hiei snatched it out of his hand. "It's late Fox, let's go to bed."

Looking at them Kurama was suddenly filled with dread. "I can't do this. The more time I spend with the two of you the more I'll fall in love with you. Then when this is all over it will just hurt more. I don't want to hurt anymore and I don't want to hurt either of you any more. You should both go. Return to Makai and…"

Kurama was cut off when Hiei growled. "Shut up Fox and get your ass in that bedroom!"

When Yusuke spoke he sounded just as angry as Hiei. "Kurama, there is no way in hell Hiei and I are giving you up without a fight so get your ass in there now!"

Squaring his shoulders Kurama growled back. "In case I didn't make my self clear I'm telling you I've made my decision, I want you both to leave!"

The three men were now facing off waiting to see who would back down. It was Hiei that moved first. Removing his cloak Hiei drew his katana. "If freedom is what you want Kurama, then you'll have to fight for it! As Yusuke said, we won't give you up!"

As Yusuke moved into a fighting stance Kurama couldn't believe they were willing to fight him. So many emotions were racing through him that Kurama thought he'd lose his mind. When he spoke he was nearly hysterical. "No, you know I can't fight you, I love you! I love you both so much but I just can't do it! I want you both with me but I can't stand the thought of the two of you together! I know I'm being selfish and unreasonable but I can't help it! I…"

One minute he was screaming at them the next he found himself wrapped in their arms with Hiei kissing him. He tried to struggle but they held him, kissed him and stroked him until he lay passive against them. When Hiei pulled back allowing Yusuke's lips to claim his Kurama heard Hiei purr in Yusuke's ear. "Bring him to bed Yusuke."

As Hiei moved further away Kurama was swept up in Yusuke's arms. Without breaking their kiss Yusuke carried him to the bedroom. Kurama heard the bedroom door shut as he was set on his feet. When Hiei moved back into the embrace Yusuke allowed him to claim Kurama's lips briefly before both men stepped back. This time when Hiei spoke his voice was calm. "Kurama, you bear both Yusuke and my marks on your neck so you have two choices right now. Either fight for your freedom or submit to us."

When Kurama bowed his head in submission both Hiei and Yusuke physically relaxed. As usual it was Yusuke that tried to lighten the mood. Moving behind Kurama he reached around and began unbuttoning his shirt. His voice was playful as his warm breath caressed Kurama's neck. "Hey Fox, I think this is the part where we get to smother you with love and have great sex."

Kurama closed his eyes and turned his head giving Yusuke better access to kiss his neck. As Yusuke slid his shirt off Kurama felt Hiei undoing his pants. With one hand buried in Yusuke's hair and the other reaching for Hiei Kurama gave himself over to the pleasure they offered. As Hiei removed his pants warm lips were caressing his thighs.

Kurama gasped as a wet tongue licked playfully along his erection. Leaning into Yusuke the redhead moaned as Hiei's mouth engulfed him. When Hiei's fingers touched him intimately Kurama cried out with need. It wasn't long before Kurama was begging for more. "Hiei, Yusuke, I need you so much! Please love me!"

Standing, Hiei guided them both to the bed. Needing to touch them both Kurama moved back and forth between them kissing and caressing any part of them he could reach. As Kurama suckled Hiei's nipple Yusuke purred in his ear. "We'll give you anything you want Kurama. Tell us who you want to take you and who you want beneath you."

Already on sensory overload Kurama panted, whimpered and kissed them both again before answering. "Please Hiei, can I have you first?"

Hiei growled and bit him lightly on the shoulder. "So long as first means I get you next Fox."

When Hiei lay back on the bed Kurama crawled between his legs. Kurama's red hair tickled his thighs as he used his hands and mouth to get Hiei ready for their loving. Behind him Yusuke touched him doing the same. "Gods Kurama, that is so hot watching you go down on Hiei. I can't believe how hard it makes me watching the two of you together."

As if he suddenly realized that Yusuke was watching, Kurama moved up to cover Hiei. Trying not to show his disappointment and even annoyance Yusuke pushed Kurama's knees apart. "Alright Fox, we'll do it your way."

Positioning himself behind Kurama Yusuke entered him in one swift thrust pushing the redhead into Hiei causing all three men to groan. Not even waiting for them to adjust Yusuke began a feverish pace, pounding into Kurama as if punishing him. The force of Yusuke's movements drove Kurama roughly into Hiei. The look on Kurama's face told Hiei that this isn't how he wanted their coupling to be but he knew the fox wouldn't try to stop Yusuke.

Reaching out Hiei wrapped an arm around Kurama pulling him deeper into his body. Distracting Kurama with a kiss his other hand reached past the fox to stroke Yusuke's chest. Hiei's touch had the desired effect as Yusuke gasped and leaned into the caress slowing until he practically stopped with him seated deep inside Kurama. Hiei smirked when Kurama pulled away from their passionate kiss to whimper. "Please Yusuke, don't stop. I love it when you love me. Please help me love Hiei."

Kurama didn't feel Hiei's hand slide from Yusuke's chest down to his hip. Pleased with Kurama's small concession and with Hiei's hand urging him on Yusuke stroked his erection in and out of Kurama rocking him into Hiei. With a hand on each of his lovers Hiei guided them as they made love.

Kurama was in heaven with both men loving him. He mewed when Yusuke bit his shoulder and moaned when Hiei suckled his neck. Caught up in the passion they shared Kurama's attention was suddenly pulled from their loving as Hiei and Yusuke's joined hands brushed his hip. His mind reeled, stunned that he enjoyed the feeling of their entwined fingers caressing him.

Looking down Kurama's eyes met Hiei's as the caress continued. Sensing Hiei's need for Kurama to accept their touch Kurama reached back and laid his hand over theirs. His gesture pleased Hiei and Yusuke so much they both climaxed. As always their pleasure was his and Kurama cried out his release.

When they collapsed on the bed Kurama turned into Yusuke's arms. "I'm sorry Koi, I didn't mean to make you angry."

Pulling him close Yusuke kissed him gently. "I'm not mad Fox but you have to understand that Hiei and I love each other too. We just want you to give this a chance so we can all be happy."

Turning, Kurama drew Hiei against him. "I want us to be happy too so if you'll be patient with me and I promise I'll try."

Cuddled together with Kurama in the middle there were whispers of I love you before they drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm going to make this quick because if my husband finds me doing this right now he'll be pissed (not really, he's awesome). See we got married tonight, well remarried actually. It's our 24th anniversary today and we finally did the church thing. We ran off to Las Vegas the first time. Not even my family was there. I sent my best friend since third grade a post card (she has never forgiven me for that). It was kind of cool even if it was a week night. Our family and friends were there and our kids were our best man and maid of honor.

I had this typed last night but didn't get to post it so I'm just taking a minute to send it to you wonderful people. Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**FRIENDS & LOVERS**

**Chapter 9**

Over the next week the demon lovers settled into a comfortable routine. Hiei & Yusuke's days were filled with courting Kurama. They cooked, cleaned and shopped with him. The played and sparred with him. One of them was with him at all times. If either Hiei or Yusuke went out that allowed the other time alone with Kurama. This was their special time when they could make love to him alone.

At night when the three of them went to bed they made wild, passionate love together but Kurama was always in the middle. The only time Hiei and Yusuke showed any affection towards each other in Kurama's presence was if they were touching him together.

Even though Kurama was still unwilling to see them together he wasn't callous about their feelings. After Yusuke's heartfelt plea for him to try to accept their love for each other Kurama had given them time alone together. After waking between them their first morning back Kurama had slipped from the bed, showered then left them alone in the bedroom.

Being a light sleeper Hiei had pretended to sleep waiting to see what would happen. When Kurama didn't return to the bedroom Hiei slid across the bed to snuggle with Yusuke. Since that day Kurama had woken early every morning to give them time alone. As soon as he left the room Hiei and Yusuke would kiss, cuddle and talk softly for an hour before showering and joining Kurama.

This morning was no different as Kurama had slipped quietly from the room a while ago. Hiei and Yusuke had been wrapped in each others arms for almost an hour. "Hiei, it's been a week. Do you think we're making any progress with him?"

Raising his head from the hard pink nipple he'd been nibbling Hiei nodded. "Perhaps some. When we come out in the morning he's been more relaxed these past few days than he was the first couple. Being a fox Kurama's sense of taste and smell is very acute so he'd know if we had sex. I think knowing that we've kept our word not to be intimate he's more comfortable about us being alone."

Yusuke's hand strayed down to rub Hiei's erection. "I'd say what we do is pretty intimate Koi but luckily Kurama's interpreted intimate as making love."

Throwing the sheet aside Hiei pulled Yusuke from the bed. "If we don't get in the shower Kurama might hear and smell just how intimate we've been."

A few minutes later, under the hot spray of the shower, Hiei and Yusuke were engaged in a passionate kiss. With their hands wrapped around each other's erections they kissed, stroked and caressed each other until they cried their release into each other's mouths. All evidence of their passion was washed down the drain.

Kurama was in the kitchen fixing breakfast. As soon as he heard the shower turn on he'd turned up the music on the radio. Even though he knew that Hiei and Yusuke did not actually have sex it still bothered him to hear them together in the shower. When he heard the bedroom door open Kurama turned down the music and went to greet his lovers.

Smiling, Kurama went willingly into their arms for his first kisses of the day. "Good morning lovers. Breakfast is almost ready."

Following their fox into the kitchen Hiei and Yusuke watched Kurama finish up. After breakfast they went out to train. This was one of their favorite pastimes because they could work off some of the tension from their unresolved relationship issues. They could forget about being lovers and slip into their comfortable old roles of being partners.

Returning to the apartment Kurama kicked his shoes off and glared at one of his lovers. "Yusuke, did you have to push me into the mud? It will take forever to get this crap our of my hair."

Giving him a sheepish grin Yusuke carefully leaned in for a kiss. "I said I was sorry Koi. How about I join you in the shower? I could wash your hair for you."

Pushing him away playfully Kurama turned his back on him and called over his shoulder. "I don't think so Koi. Having you in the shower with me will make it take even longer. Go watch TV with Hiei and I'll fix lunch when I get out."

Praying that his excuse worked Kurama headed to the shower. Though in the past he'd enjoyed taking showers with each of them he'd managed to avoid doing so ever since Hiei and Yusuke had begun showering together. Kurama knew if he were to shower with one of them now he wouldn't be able to prevent images of them together from spoiling their fun.

As he dried himself off Kurama grinned. Just because he wasn't ready to be with them in the shower right now didn't mean they couldn't have fun together on the sofa. On the pretext of having Hiei dry his hair Kurama wrapped a towel around his waist, picked up his hairbrush and went to join his lovers.

Opening the door Kurama suddenly stopped and starred. On the sofa Hiei sat with his legs across Yusuke's lap. The two were wrapped in each others arms sharing a passionate kiss. Frozen in place Kurama watched as Hiei's hand slipped under Yusuke's shirt to caress his chest. Yusuke in turn stroked Hiei through his pants causing both men moaned into their kiss.

Kurama's heart was pounding as he turned back into the bedroom. Not sure what he should do he quietly closed the door then sat on the bed. When his hands came to rest in his lap green eyes widened in shock when he felt his very obvious erection beneath the towel. Even though Kurama's mind rebelled against what he'd seen his body had been excited by the sight of his lovers together.

Shaking the thought away Kurama rose with the intention of getting dressed. Before he could take two steps however Hiei and Yusuke came into the room. Immediately both demons noticed two things about their fox. One was the hurt expression in his eyes the other was the erection straining against his towel.

As if by silent agreement Hiei and Yusuke both moved forward. Stepping back Kurama gave a startled cry when the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell back on it. "No, please! I don't want this right now."

As they climbed on the bed Kurama attempted to scoot away from them dislodging the towel leaving him naked. Hiei reached him just as he backed up against the headboard. "We can't let you go right now Fox. We know you saw us."

Fearing he would struggle they each took a hold of one of his wrists pinning them down. Not wanting to hear what Hiei said Kurama turned away only to find himself eye to eye with Yusuke. "Listen to what your body is telling you Kurama and don't resist us any more."

To prove his point Yusuke's free hand moved down to stroke Kurama the way it had been stroking Hiei just a few moments ago. Shaking his head Kurama tried to pull away from them. "No, let me go!"

Neither man released him as Hiei growled in his ear. "Not a chance Koi. I think we've finally got you right where we want you."

Holding him down Hiei and Yusuke took turns kissing his lips, neck and chest. Kurama threw his head back and moaned loudly as Hiei's hand joined Yusuke's on his erection. Several strokes later Kurama opened his eyes to see why their lips had left him. He was greeted with the sight of them kissing each other across his chest.

When Yusuke's lips parted allowing Hiei's tongue to ravage his mouth Kurama renewed his attempts to escape. Each man still used one hand to hold him down and the other still stroked between his legs. Once again their lips returned to him and once again Kurama was drawn into their passion only this time he was acutely aware of the other's taste in the mouth kissing him.

As his struggles ceased Kurama whimpered into Hiei's mouth when both men released his erection. As Hiei plundered his mouth Kurama was vaguely aware that Hiei held both his wrists now. A moment later when Yusuke's lips replaced Hiei's so did his hands. Kurama tried to get closer when he realized the chest rubbing his was bare but was disappointed when Yusuke pulled back and his wrists were again held by both of his lovers.

Opening his eyes Kurama again saw them kissing only this time they were as naked as he was. As they leaned across him their erections each brushed against his sides. When his struggles resumed their lips returned to him and their free hands stroked between his legs again. They were now alternating between kissing him and each other as they pushed his legs apart to touch him more intimately.

Kurama's traitorous body no longer had the will to fight as their lips moved along his neck. Kurama shivered as first Hiei then Yusuke purred in his ears. "Which of us do you want to take you Fox?" "And which of us do you want to take Koi?"

Feeling their fingers tormenting him Kurama could barely pant his reply. "Gods Hiei, please take me!"

Again Kurama felt Hiei's warm breath caress his ear. "Patience Koibito. Now watch me get Yusuke ready for you."

With his mind clouded with passion Kurama didn't comprehend Hiei's words at first. As their lips pulled away from him to kiss each other Hiei's fingers also left him. It wasn't until Hiei's hand stroked Yusuke's erection urging the Toushin to his knees that Kurama understood what he was seeing. When Hiei's hand nudged Yusuke's legs apart Kurama closed his eyes and turned his head away. "Hiei no!"

Hiei must have released Yusuke's lips because Kurama heard Yusuke moan loudly just before Hiei growled at him. "Look at him Kurama! He's so beautiful when he's being pleasured. Come on Kurama, look at him and I'll have him release your hand so you can help me touch him."

Whether it was Hiei's fingers or his sexy words that made Yusuke moan again Kurama didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to see Yusuke's pleasure. Drawing a shaky breath Kurama opened his eyes. Over him he could see Yusuke's head resting on Hiei's shoulder balancing him so he wouldn't fall. When chocolate eyes opened and met green Yusuke whimpered. "Gods Kurama, please touch me!"

Where Yusuke's hand once held his Kurama now found himself freed. Without hesitation Kurama's hand ghosted up Yusuke's thigh to caress his ass before moving around his hip to stroke his cock. He was rewarded when Yusuke's mouth opened and he cried out his appreciation. "Yes! Oh gods yes! That feels so good, both of you touching me!"

This time when Kurama's hand tugged at his Hiei released him. Scooting down, Kurama's mouth replaced his hand as he suckled the head of Yusuke's cock. When Hiei would have pulled his hand away Kurama's covered his and pushed a finger in beside Hiei's. Yusuke was now bucking wildly into Kurama's mouth as he clung to Hiei.

Hearing Yusuke's muffled moans Kurama glanced up to find Hiei ravishing his mouth again. Pulling away Kurama and Hiei moved as one as they worked together to lay a whimpering Yusuke back on the bed. Kurama immediately crawled over him and sheathed himself in Yusuke's warmth. A gentle nudge from Hiei and Kurama spread his legs allowing his lover to claim him as well.

Beneath him Yusuke bent his knees to meet Kurama's thrusts. "I love having you inside me Kurama. I love you so much."

Behind him Hiei was setting them a frantic pace as he too moaned words of love. "You feel so tight around me Fox. I love it, I love you."

Overwhelmed by their loving Kurama stroked Yusuke's erection, thrusting wildly into him as he screamed out his climax. His passionate cry pulled Hiei and Yusuke along with him and they too cried out their release. Feeling Kurama's energy spike then drop Hiei grabbed for him before he could collapse on Yusuke. Together they lowered the unconscious redhead to the bed. "Hiei, is he alright?"

Hiei smirked as he lay against Yusuke. "He just fainted Koi."

With Kurama on one side Yusuke pulled Hiei close and kissed his temple. "Gods that was hot Hiei. Having the two of you touch me is like nothing I can describe. Now do you think we're making progress?"

Nuzzling Yusuke's neck Hiei yawned. "I sure hope so Yusuke."

* * *

Two hours later Hiei woke when Yusuke snuggled into his warmth. Not sensing Kurama in the bed Hiei reached out his energy to search the apartment. Sitting up Hiei shook Yusuke awake. "Get up Detective, Kurama's gone."

Groaning, Yusuke reached for Hiei. "He's probably fixing breakfast Koi. Now come cuddle me a few more minutes."

Struggling against the arm encircling his neck Hiei growled. "Damn it Yusuke, let me go! Our fox is gone you idiot, now get up!"

Hiei managed to squirm away and reached for his clothes. Finally awake enough to comprehend Hiei's words Yusuke looked around before doing the same. A few moments later the two demons raced faster than the human eye could see in the direction of their lover's ki.

Within minutes they approached Shiori's house. Masking their ki to not alert Kurama to their presence Hiei and Yusuke slipped through the garden gate. On a bench under a sakura tree Kurama rested in his mother's arms. Soothingly she rubbed his back. "Shuuichi, I'm sure it's not that bad. I know those boys love you. Look at all they went through to get you back."

Standing at the edge of the garden Hiei and Yusuke watched as Kurama pulled back to look at Shiori. They could hear the pain in his voice when he spoke. "I don't know if I can do it Mother. I'm afraid."

Reaching out to caress his cheek Shiori smiled. "You love them Shuuichi. Trust your heart, it will never steer you wrong."

Focused on Kurama even Hiei and Yusuke didn't sense the human's presence until the back door banged back. "What are those filthy queers doing here? I told you I didn't want them in my home again."

Kurama's head whipped around when Hiei and Yusuke both growled. Releasing Kurama Shiori moved to confront her husband. "Kazuya, this was Shuuichi's home long before it was yours! My son and his lovers will always be welcome here!"

Seeing his stepfather raise his hand Kurama jumped up to shield his mother. The blow never landed though since Kazuya's wrist was held firmly by one of the vines from the house. Kazuya Hatanaka stood frozen with his wrist bound and Hiei's katana resting threateningly at his throat. "Touch my fox and die human!"

Kurama should have been worried that Hiei was about to kill his stepfather but all he could do was cringe at the word _human. _"Hiei!"

Feeling Yusuke's energy rise beside him Kurama turned. Closing his eyes briefly he tried to figure a way out of the mess they were in. Opening his eyes Kurama calmly placed his hand over Yusuke's spirit gun which was pointed straight at Kazuya's heart. "Damn it Kurama, what the hell are you doing? I could have shot your hand off."

Kurama sighed. "Yusuke, Hiei please! Put your weapons away before someone gets hurt."

Kurama's words seemed shake Kazuya out of his shock as Hiei pulled his katana back but didn't put it away. "What the hell is going on here? Where did that sword come from and why is his finger glowing? Someone get this damn plant off me!"

As if suddenly realizing what they had done Hiei sheathed his katana and Yusuke put his hands in his pockets. Releasing his mother Kurama calmly went to his stepfather. "Father, you must have caught your hand on the vine when you came through the door. Hold still and I'll remove it for you."

Kurama flinched when Kazuya ripped the vine from his wrist, flinging it aside. "Caught it hell, the damn thing reached out and grabbed me! That punk with the glowing finger must have done this to me! Or maybe it was that little freak! Didn't you hear him call me a human? If I'm human what the hell does that make him?"

Sighing Kurama turned to his lovers with a shrug. Hiei looked at him and growled "We've discussed this Kurama. He won't handle this any better than he did you being gay. Just let me erase his memory and be done with it."

Worried, Shiori grabbed Kurama's arm. "Shuuichi, what is Hiei going to do? He won't hurt Kazuya will he?"

Giving her a reassuring smile Kurama patted her hand. "No Mother, he just won't have any memory of what happened here today. Yusuke, will you take my father inside please?"

Grinning, Yusuke was more than willing to strong arm the older man into the house with him cussing all the way. When they were all inside Yusuke shoved Kazuya into a chair in the living room. "Get comfy old man, you're about to take a little nap."

Sweating and breathing hard Kazuya glared at them. "What the hell…"

Standing before his stepfather Kurama briefly explained. "I'm sorry Father, I never should have allowed things to get so out of hand. I never wanted you to know but Hiei, Yusuke and I are demons. Rather than allow you to use this information to harm us I'm going to allow Hiei to erase your memory. Don't be afraid, when you waken you will simply think you fell asleep in the chair."

Kazuya tried to rise but found himself held at the shoulders by Yusuke. His eyes widened when Hiei stepped in front of him and Kurama removed the headband he wore. Kazuya began to tremble when a large purple eye opened in the center of Hiei's forehead.

Just as the jagon began to glow Hiei suddenly stopped when he felt Shiori's hand grip his arm. "Hiei wait. Can you do other things with your eye?"

Kazuya was shocked that his wife did not seem in the least effected by what was happening. She didn't even flinch when the three eyed demon addressed her. "Yes Shiori I can. His mind is so weak the jagon can manipulate it any way I wish. Why?"

After giving her husband a brief look of apology Shiori turned back to Hiei. "I just thought that maybe you could fix it so he is a little more… tolerant… of Shuuichi's relationship with you and Yusuke. I love my husband but I don't think I can remain with him if he continues to treat my sons in such a deplorable manner."

Hiei glanced behind her for Kurama's approval before smiling at her gently. "I will gladly do anything that protects my fox… and you. Thank you Shiori."

When Hiei focused his attention on him Kazuya raised his hand as if to shield himself. Before they could cover his face he was hypnotized by the jagon. Less than a minute passed before Kazuya slumped down in the chair unconscious and the jagon closed. Kurama retied the ward over the jagon then kissed Hiei. "Thank you Koi."

Seeing the worried look on Shiori's face Kurama pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Mother, he will waken in about an hour feeling groggy as if he'd just woken from a nap."

Laying her head against his shoulder Shiori sighed. "Will he really stop bothering you boys now?"

It was Hiei that answered her question. "He will remain uncomfortable with our relationship however he will think that he has learned to accept it for your sake."

Shiori smiled. "Oh Hiei, thank you. He is a good man and a good husband in every other way. He just has these deep seeded ideas that homosexuality is wrong. I don't feel so bad doing this to him knowing that you didn't change how he feels, just made him more tolerant. Now you boys can visit without worrying he will cause problems."

Kurama smiled. "It will be nice to be a normal family again. I'm sorry to leave after causing all this trouble Mother but it would be better if we weren't here when he wakes up."

Shiori hugged and kissed each one of them. "I understand Shuuichi. I love you boys, take care."

Waving goodbye, Kurama, closely flanked by Hiei and Yusuke headed down the sidewalk towards the apartment. There was an uncomfortable silence as they walked. The closer they got to the apartment Kurama's steps gradually became slower. By the time the apartment came into view Kurama was practically trembling.

Sensing Kurama's unease both Hiei and Yusuke were about to reach out to him but were a moment too late. Kurama gave a whispered "I can't do this" then with a swirl of ki the redhead transformed into his fox form and raced down the street away from the apartment. In a flash Hiei and Yusuke took off after him.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks everyone that reviewed. I'm glad you're liking this. I know the lemon chapters are the most popular but sometimes chapters without lemons, like this one, are an essential part of a good story. I know Kurama's been super emo in this but don't worry he'll be back to his old self soon, just not in this chapter. This is almost over, in fact the next chapter just might be the end, that or next to the end.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**FRIENDS & LOVERS**

**Chapter 10**

Sensing Kurama's unease both Hiei and Yusuke were about to reach out to him but were a moment too late. Kurama gave a whispered "I can't do this" then with a swirl of ki the redhead transformed into his fox form and raced down the street away from the apartment. In a flash Hiei and Yusuke took off after him.

Knowing that in this form Kurama might be able to elude them Hiei and Yusuke sped through the city in pursuit of their fox. Never in his life had Hiei felt nearer to heart failure as when he heard screeching car tires ahead of them. The crash that followed only made him go faster. Arriving at the scene of what was luckily only a three car fender bender both men quickly scanned the area for Kurama's ki before racing away again.

With the city almost behind them Hiei and Yusuke knew they needed to find a way to get a jump on the elusive fox before he got to the woods. Once Kurama left the city and was surrounded by plants he could easily escape. At a nod from Hiei Yusuke darted down an ally. The route Kurama was taking would lead him around the heavily trafficked warehouse district at the edge of town that Yusuke was now cutting through.

Hiei could now see the silver fox less than a block away running close to the buildings where there were few obstacles in his way. Using the jagon Hiei guided people into Kurama's path causing him to slow down as he darted around them. Hiei didn't bother to mask his ki as he gained ground on the fox. With Yusuke's ki masked Kurama might not be aware that they were leading him into a trap.

Leaving the city behind Kurama raced towards the dense trees ahead. With Hiei right on his tail Kurama thought he had made it when suddenly Yusuke appeared from behind the first group of trees and snatched him up. Too close to stop in time Hiei too made a grab for them both and the three of them tumbled to the ground.

When they finally came to a stop Kurama found himself pinned between his lovers. Before he could raise his ki and summon help from his plants Hiei grabbed him by the scruff. "Don't even think about it Fox!"

Yelping at Hiei's rough treatment Kurama wasn't surprised to hear Yusuke was angry as well. "Damn it Kurama, enough of this crap! Change back so we can talk! NOW!"

Marked as he was Kurama knew his only option was to obey his lovers. Raising his ki Kurama transformed. Even though they weren't happy with him both Hiei and Yusuke took a moment to hug the redhead between them before pulling back to glare at him. Hiei was the first to growl at Kurama. "What the hell has gotten into you Fox? You could have been crushed by those ningen contraptions!"

Not to be left out Yusuke scolded at him as well. "Damn it Kurama you nearly gave us a heart attack back there!"

With his heart pounding from the run and the close proximity of his lovers, Kurama just shrugged and whispered. "I just had to get away."

Yusuke glanced at Hiei before taking a deep breath to calm down before speaking again. "Kurama, a few hours ago we were making love then we woke to find you gone. Everything was fine when we left your mom's then suddenly you ran off. Babe, we love you. Talk to us, tell us what we can do to help you."

Seeing their concern Kurama was unable to meet their eyes as he spoke softly. "I told you but you didn't listen."

Hiei looked at Yusuke and frowned. "What did you tell us Fox?"

Kurama settled against Yusuke's chest as he glanced sadly at Hiei. "I told you I couldn't do this. I love you so much more now than I ever did, if I allow this to happen it will only hurt that much more when you leave me."

Pulling Kurama closer Yusuke tried to reassure him. "Kurama, we love you, if you'll just accept us we'll never leave you."

Quietly Kurama responded. "I know you won't Yusuke. I'm sorry you have to go through this, you never did anything wrong. When you were with Hiei you didn't know he was my lover. Later, when we were together you didn't know that Hiei was the lover that left me. Hiei however knew exactly what he was doing."

Yusuke just held him after that realizing it wasn't him Kurama was afraid would leave but Hiei. Hiei's eyes widened at Kurama's words. "Damn it Kurama, I left because I didn't want to hurt you but I came back for you. I love you Fox and if you give me a chance I'll never leave you again."

Even though Kurama began to tremble in Yusuke's arms his voice became hard as he glared at Hiei. "You loved me before too Hiei but you still cheated on me, you still left me. How can I ever trust that you won't do it again?"

No emotions showed on Hiei's face as he stared at Kurama for several moments before looking at Yusuke. Hiei then closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. When he opened them Hiei reached out to caress Kurama's cheek. Leaning closer he kissed Kurama gently. When Hiei pulled back it was only slightly before he moved to kiss Yusuke just as tenderly.

Sensing something was wrong Yusuke tried to hold on to Hiei as he ended the kiss but Hiei pulled away and looked at Kurama. "You're right Fox, you did tell us and we didn't listen. Well, I'm listening now Kurama and it seems you've made your decision. As promised I will return to Makai and I won't be returning. Yusuke, take care of our fox, he loves you and he trusts you. I love you both… always."

Yusuke couldn't believe this was happening as he held Kurama tight. In his arms Kurama struggled against him as he reached out but Hiei was already gone. The silence of the forest was pierced by Kurama's scream. "HIEI NOOOOO!"

Through the course of their turbulent relationship Yusuke had seen Kurama upset but never like this. Yusuke had never been so torn in his life. He loved Hiei and wanted nothing more than to hunt the fire demon down and beat the crap out of him for being so stupid as to leave the men he claimed to love. Right now however there was no way he would leave his beloved fox as the redhead sobbed against his chest.

Knowing that Hiei wasn't coming back Yusuke gave Kurama a few minutes then pulled him to his feet. Holding the redhead close Yusuke led them home. Back at the apartment Yusuke tried to get him to lie down but Kurama refused to go into the bedroom where the scent of their earlier lovemaking still filled the air. After settling Kurama on the sofa Yusuke put water on for tea then stripped the bed putting the sheets in the washer.

Going back to the living room Yusuke knelt beside his lover. Though Kurama had stopped crying some time ago he was still distraught. Yusuke stroked Kurama's cheek until lifeless green eyes finally met his. ", tell me which tea I should fix you. How about something soothing that will calm you?"

Slowly Kurama answered. "Blue tin."

Yusuke stroked Kurama's hair briefly before going to make the tea. When he returned Kurama reached for the mug almost too eagerly. Before the redhead could take it Yusuke held it out of reach while looking at him skeptically. "Not so fast Fox. What the hell is this stuff? What's it going to do to you?"

Unable to meet Yusuke's eyes Kurama whispered. "It will make me sleep and take away the pain."

Yusuke was still wary. "How long will it let you sleep?"

Looking up Kurama saw the concern in Yusuke's eyes. "Unfortunately Yusuke, it will only be for a few hours."

Relenting, Yusuke gave Kurama the tea. Two hours later the redhead slept curled up protectively at one end of the sofa as Yusuke remade the bed. When the phone suddenly rang Yusuke jumped on it so it wouldn't wake his fox. "Minamino residence."

On the other end of the phone was Kurama's mom. Shiori was calling to tell them that Kazuya woke with no memory or ill effects of the events that morning. After explaining that Kurama was asleep Yusuke filled her in on what had happened since leaving her house. The only thing that kept her from rushing over was that Kurama needed sleep more than he needed his mother.

After hanging up with Shiori Yusuke turned down the freshly made bed then went to get Kurama. Gently lifting Kurama in his arms Yusuke carried him to bed. The redhead barely stirred as Yusuke stripped him before tucking him in. Having nothing better to do Yusuke stripped and joined his lover.

Looking down at his lover Yusuke sighed. Brushing red hair back from Kurama's face Yusuke whispered down at him. "Damn it Kurama, I know how much you love him. How could you let him go?"

As if he'd heard Yusuke's words Kurama whimpered in his sleep, blindly reaching out to him. As soon as Yusuke wrapped Kurama in his arms the fox settled down. Closing his eyes Yusuke sent up a silent prayer. _"Please let us get through this and let Hiei be alright."_

* * *

Kurama's tea had allowed the demon to sleep through the night. When he woke the next morning Kurama did his best to put on a brave front for Yusuke's sake. Unfortunately he failed miserably. Yusuke didn't fail to notice that Kurama hadn't truly smiled since that day. Nor had it escaped his attention that Kurama hadn't eaten enough to keep a bird alive in the last five days.

Kurama wasn't the only one putting up a front. Yusuke knew how much Kurama was hurting and tried to be patient and supportive but inside he was furious. He loved Kurama and knew Kurama loved him but he loved Hiei too and wasn't sure how he was going to forgive his fox for being stupid enough to let their fire demon go. Both men knew they'd have to talk about their feelings eventually but so far their missing lover was subject neither wanted to discuss.

The most telling sign that both demons were suffering from Hiei's loss was that they hadn't made love even once since he'd been gone. They were polite and superficially affectionate towards each other but that's where it ended. Both when they had first become lovers as well as after Hiei and Yusuke had marked Kurama sex was something they did where ever and when ever the mood struck them. It wasn't uncommon for them to forgo sleep in favor of making love all night.

It was midmorning and Kurama sat alone on the sofa. Hiei had been gone five days and his relationship with Yusuke was deteriorating rapidly. As much as he hated to admit it Kurama knew all of this was his fault. Knowing something had to change Kurama had snuck out of bed hours before sunrise to think. Now as he waited for Yusuke to get out of the shower he still hadn't found any answers.

Hearing the bedroom door open Kurama turned and tried to smile at Yusuke. "Good morning Yusuke, did you sleep well?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Not really Fox, I don't like sleeping alone."

Kurama patted the sofa beside him and waited for Yusuke to take a seat. "I know Koi and I'm sorry. If we're honest we've both been alone for days. As hard as this will be I think it's time we talked."

Yusuke nodded as he waited to see what Kurama would say. "I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be. I've been foolish, selfish and unreasonable and we're all suffering because of it."

Encouraged by Kurama's words Yusuke turned and grabbed his hands. "Then let's do something about it Kurama. None of us has to suffer or be alone. All we have to do is go get Hiei and we can all be happy again."

Kurama stared at Yusuke longingly for a moment before leaning over for a brief kiss. "I love you both so much Yusuke and there's nothing I want more in the three worlds than for you and Hiei to be happy. That's why I want you to go to him. You love each other and belong together Yusuke and I won't be the reason you're apart anymore."

Unable to believe how calm Kurama was Yusuke released his hand and shouted. "What the hell are you saying Kurama? You act like this is just about me and Hiei! Well here's a news bulletin Fox, Hiei and I happen to love you and I know damn good and well you love us too! How the hell can you sit there so calmly and throw all that away?"

Green eyes glared at Yusuke as Kurama shouted back. "You think this is easy Yusuke? How the hell do you think it makes me feel to know that I'm the reason the men I love are unhappy? I'm the cause of the rift between us! I'm the reason Hiei's alone right now! I know better than anyone what being rejected will do to someone as sensitive as Hiei!"

Yusuke grabbed Kurama by the arm. "Then fix it damn it! Come with me to Makai Kurama, let's go get our lover back!"

Closing his eyes Kurama shook his head. "I can't Yusuke. Hiei will never forgive me. Just like you can't forgive me. Don't try to deny it, I've felt your resentment ever since Hiei left. The only way I can make this right is to let you go. Please Yusuke, don't leave Hiei alone."

Staring at Kurama Yusuke didn't know what to say. When the phone suddenly rang both men jumped. With a sigh Yusuke released Kurama and went to get the phone. "Minamino residence."

Seeing the look on Yusuke's face Kurama went to his side. "Yeah Kuwabara, we'll be right there."

After hanging up the phone Yusuke grabbed Kurama's hand and dragged him towards the door. "We'll have to finish this later. Yomi just showed up at the temple. Kuwabara says he's demanding to see us right away. Something about an emergency."

Knowing that Yomi wasn't one to overreact Kurama knew whatever had happened must be important for the demon lord to risk entering the Ningenkai. Grabbing his keys from the table Kurama allowed Yusuke to lead him to the car. Usually Kurama drove since it was his car but this time Yusuke took the keys from him before ushering the redhead into the passenger seat.

The drive to the temple was spent in a tense silence. Knowing Yusuke was a good driver and wouldn't risk their lives unnecessarily Kurama remained calm as Yusuke sped through town weaving in and out of traffic. In less than an hour they were sprinting up the temple steps. Kuwabara met them at the door. "Get in here guys, it's bad."

Barely sparing each other a worried glance Kurama and Yusuke hurried inside. One look at Yomi and Kurama's heart began to pound. Yomi was a master at masking his emotions but Kurama could easily see that something was indeed very wrong. "Kurama, Yusuke you need to get to Alaric right away, it's Hiei. Mukuro says he went after a drug ring they've been trying to stop and started a one man war."

Kurama stood frozen staring at Yomi. Beside him Yusuke shouted. "What the hell does that mean you old goat? What happened to Hiei?"

Warily Yomi watched Kurama as he answered. "By the time Mukuro realized what he had done and went after him Hiei had taken out most of them but he was wounded in the fight. It's bad. Mukuro says he won't make it through the night."

A heavy silence that filled the room as Yomi's words sunk in. It wasn't long though before Yusuke growled. "You and Mukuro are sadly mistaken if you think Kurama and I will allow Hiei to die! Let's go Fox!"

Yusuke grabbed Kurama's hand and attempted to drag him from the temple. He was surprised when Kurama didn't budge. Slowly sad green eyes looked at him and Yusuke shook his head. "You are not doing this Kurama! Hiei needs us!"

Red hair swayed as Kurama shook his head and whispered. "No Yusuke, he needs you."

Kurama flinched when Yusuke flung his hand away and shouted. "You selfish son of a bitch! I believed you when you said you loved him, when you said you loved me! Now I know you're nothing but a damn liar! Fine, stay here, I don't give a damn anymore! I'm going to Hiei! I won't leave him alone and I won't let him die!"

Kurama didn't move as Yusuke turned to leave. Hesitating in the doorway Yusuke glared at Kurama one last time. "You were right earlier Kurama, this is your fault. Don't bother waiting for us because Hiei and I won't be back."

For a moment after he left no one moved. When Yomi reached out to touch Kurama's arm tear filled green eyes looked up at him. Kurama's voice when he spoke was little more than a whisper. "I killed him. I killed Hiei."

Yomi reached out and caught Kurama just as he fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright everyone, this isn't quite the end yet but it won't be long now. I'm glad everyone is liking this even if Kurama's not been himself. Don't worry, I'm about to fix that. Thank you all for the great reviews, please keep the coming.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**FRIENDS & LOVERS**

**Chapter 11**

After Kurama fainted Yomi had not wanted to trust his old friend to the man Hiei considered to be an oaf. Under rather loud protests and threats from Kuwabara's spirit sword Yomi had gathered the redhead in his arms and carried the unconscious demon back to Gandura. Watching him now Yomi wondered what it would take to snap him out of this. Kurama had remained unconscious for several hours and even though he had woken he had not spoken since.

That was three days ago. Yomi had talked to him for hours. He'd tried reasoning with him and even provoking him but Kurama remained unresponsive. Yomi had even carried the redhead out to the garden but Kurama's spirits were so low even the plants had shied away from him.

Deciding it was time for drastic measures Yomi lifted Kurama from the bed and sat in a chair with the fox in his lap. Holding Kurama close Yomi nuzzled his neck as he spoke softly. "You're not giving me much choice here Kurama. In your current state you are extremely vulnerable and need protecting. With your lovers gone I have no choice but to claim you for myself."

Kurama remained unresponsive as Yomi spoke but when the demon lord's fangs grazed his neck near Hiei and Yusuke's marks Kurama went wild. Yomi did his best to fend off Kurama's kicks and punches as the redhead growled and hissed at him. In the end Kurama ended up on the floor after pushing himself off Yomi's lap. Wild green eyes looked up at Yomi in shock when the demon started to laugh. "It's about damn time you came to your senses Fox, though I was kind of hoping I'd get to seduce you first."

With one hand covering the marks on his neck Kurama glared at Yomi. "Pervert!"

Kurama jumped to his feet and went to the mirror over the dresser. Leaning close he carefully examined his neck as Yomi chuckled again. "That's what I believe you ningens refer to as the pot calling the kettle black. Relax Kurama, unfortunately I didn't get a fang in you."

Sadly Kurama looked again at the marks before turning away from his reflection. "I don't know why I got so upset, it wouldn't have mattered now anyway. Hiei's…gone… and Yusuke hates me, so it's not likely he would have challenged your claim."

Moving to Kurama's side Yomi took him by the shoulders and turned him back to the mirror. "You really are the stupid fox Hiei's always called you aren't you? Look in the mirror Kurama and tell me how many marks you see."

Kurama didn't resist as Yomi pulled his hair back to expose his neck. Kurama sighed impatiently. "Two."

Much to Kurama's annoyance Yomi smirked as he asked his next question. "Kurama, what happens to a demon's mark when he dies?"

Closing his eyes Kurama's heart ached at the thought of his lover's death. "It disappears."

Suddenly Kurama's eyes snapped open to look again at the twin marks on his neck. Spinning around Kurama grabbed the front of Yomi's robes. "Damn it Yomi, tell me! Is Hiei alive?"

A smile graced the demon lord's face. "Mukuro sent word this morning that Hiei was fully recovered and that Yusuke has taken him to Tourin."

Kurama could barely breathe hearing that Hiei was alive and with Yusuke. Laughter slowly filled the air. Kurama was so happy he threw his arms around Yomi. "Hiei's alive! Gods Yomi, those are the most beautiful words I've ever heard!"

Lifting Kurama in his arms Yomi smiled at the first true happiness he'd seen in his friend in months. Over Yomi's shoulder Kurama saw the door slowly open and a timid redhead peek around it. Wiggling out of Yomi's embrace Kurama rushed to the door and pulled Aya into the room. The Youko was more than a little surprised when Kurama grabbed him and hugged him. "Did you hear Aya? My Hiei's alive!"

Grinning at the man in his arms Aya returned the hug. "Yes I heard and I'm so happy for you Kurama."

When the two beautiful redheads moved apart Yomi placed an arm around each of them. "Let's go see what cook has prepared for lunch. Kurama, you don't look like you've eaten since you left here."

Over lunch Kurama picked at his food for Yomi's sake but really didn't eat much. Yomi wasn't fooled. Though he knew Kurama's happiness was genuine he could still sense an underlying sadness in his friend. "Aya, why don't you tell Kurama about the trip we're planning?"

Aya's golden eyes sparkled as he looked at Kurama. "Yomi's taking me to see my family. We leave the day after tomorrow. I know I've only been away from them for two months but if feels like forever. We can only stay a few days though because Yomi is so busy but he says he'll make arrangements for my grandfather and Ana to come visit me here. Yomi wants them to know how well he's taking care of me so they don't worry."

Yomi reached out to take Aya's hand. "I've kept my promise Kurama. Aya knows I want him to return with me after we visit his family but I've told him that if he does so it is of his own free will. As much as I want him with me I will not force him to be mine."

Leaning over Aya kissed Yomi's cheek. "Just as I told you before Koibito, I love it here with you. If you ever decide you don't want me any more you'll have to send me away because I never want to leave."

Kurama smiled. "It seems everything is as it should be then. It feels good to know that all the men I care about can be happy now."

Yomi knew what he was about to say would not be well received but he knew it had to be done if Kurama was going to be happy too. "It's about time you were reunited with your lovers too Kurama. I have a carriage ready to take you to Tourin when ever you're ready."

At Yomi's words Kurama's smile faded. Kurama's quiet voice hid his inner pain. "I won't be going to Tourin Yomi. I've caused Hiei and Yusuke enough heartache. It's time I let them go so they can be happy together."

Calmly Yomi challenged his friend. "Are you doubting that those idiots love you Kurama?"

Kurama didn't even need to consider Yomi's words before he answered. "No Yomi, I know they both love me just as I love them. Unfortunately love isn't always enough."

Though the thought of losing them hurt more than he ever imagined Kurama remained calm as he spoke. "It's because I love them that I'm going to step aside and allow them to move on. Who better to trust with the man I love, than the man I love."

Remaining calm and composed Yomi carefully chose his next words intentionally to hurt. "Even in this form you are Yoko Kurama aren't you? I had begun to think that your ningen heart had changed your cruel and heartless ways but apparently I was wrong. Yusuke knows you better than I thought. You really are a selfish son of a bitch."

Momentarily stunned it took Kurama a moment to respond. "How can you say that? I'm leaving them because I love them."

Yomi sneered. "Liar. You're leaving them because you're a coward. Being a ningen may not have softened your heart but it has made you weak. What's the matter Kurama, afraid to fight for what's yours?"

Kurama knew Yomi was trying to goad him. "They are not mine any more Yomi. That's a fight I've already lost."

Food was forgotten as the centuries old demons faced off. "What fight Kurama? The last time you were here you were hiding like the coward you are and for the last three days all you've done is roll over and play dead."

Hearing the truth in Yomi's words there was nothing left for Kurama to say. Yomi however fired one last shot. "The Youko I used to know and respect would never have allowed his most precious treasures to slip through his fingers."

* * *

"Gods Hiei, you're so tight. Are you sure I'm not hurting you?"

Hiei lay on his back in the middle of Yusuke huge bed. Between his thighs Yusuke's hard cock was stroking in and out of his body at a torturously slow rate. "I've been without my lovers for over a week and nearly died, now shut up Detective and fuck me!"

Grinning, Yusuke kissed Hiei's nose. "It will be my pleasure Koi."

Drawing Hiei's legs around him Yusuke thrust furiously into his lover's warmth. Clawing at Yusuke's back Hiei arched up to meet Yusuke stroke for stroke. "Yusuke! Koi please, touch me! I need to… Oh YES!"

Hiei's cry combined with the body tightening around his erection sent Yusuke spiraling to his climax. "HIEI!"

Leaning on his elbows so as not to crush his lover Yusuke rested his cheek against Hiei's. "Love you Hiei!"

Hiei didn't miss the hint of sadness in Yusuke's as he whispered back just as sadly. "Love you too Yusuke. We broke our promise to Kurama."

Yusuke closed his eyes as he withdrew from Hiei and lay down beside him. "As much as it hurts Hiei, Kurama made his choice."

Both men jumped when a soft alto voice whispered from the foot of the bed. "What if I made the wrong choice?"

Two naked men sat up and stared at the redhead that sat on the corner of the bed. "What if I told you I loved you both so much that I don't care what's happened? That the past doesn't matter anymore. I'd rather spend one hour, one day, one year with you… even if you leave me… than spend even one more minute alone without you."

Beside him Yusuke could feel Hiei begin to tremble as Kurama spoke. "I am so sorry for everything I've put you both through. I'll do anything if you'll just forgive me. I'm begging you, please give me another chance."

For one moment the room was so silent they could hear each other's hearts pounding. Then in a flash Hiei flew across the bed and threw himself into Kurama's arms. It took less than a second for Hiei to wind his arms around Kurama's neck and wrap his legs around Kurama's waist. Gathering Hiei close Kurama swooped in and claimed Hiei's lips in a passionate kiss.

Knowing how important this reunion was to their relationship Yusuke just sat back and watched with a smile as his lovers kissed. He wasn't allowed to remain a spectator long however before Kurama blindly reached out and grabbed his ankle in an attempt to drag him closer. Laughing happily Yusuke crawled over and allowed Kurama to pull him into their hug. Feeling Yusuke close Hiei too slipped one of his arms around their lover.

After licking Kurama's lips Hiei pulled back from their kiss to allow their fox to kiss Yusuke. A little while later Kurama pulled back and looked at his lovers expectantly. When neither of them moved Kurama placed a hand on each of their cheeks and guided them until their lips met. Watching Kurama carefully Hiei and Yusuke shared only a brief kiss before pulling back. Shaking his head Kurama scolded them. "I thought I taught you both to how kiss better than that. Now show me how it's really done."

Both men grinned as they looked at each other then Kurama before doing as their fox ordered. Kurama watched as their lips met and tongues battled in a passionate kiss. Slipping a hand behind each of their heads Kurama held them so they would continue as he licked and kissed along both their cheeks and necks. Hiei and Yusuke both shivered when they heard Kurama whisper. "That is so sexy watching my lovers kiss. Almost as sexy as watching you make love."

At those words Hiei and Yusuke both pulled back to stare at him in disbelief. Kurama laughed when their shocked voices spoke in stereo. "You were watching us?"

Almost shyly Kurama nodded. Hiei raised an eyebrow as Yusuke grinned and questioned him. "Did you like it Fox?"

Blushing, Kurama opened his mouth to answer but was cut off as Hiei spoke for him. "If the rock hard cock poking my ass is any indication I'd say he liked it a lot. Help me get him out of these cloths Yusuke."

Kurama couldn't have been more pleased with the urgency at which his lovers ripped his clothes off. Once he was naked and drawn into the middle of the bed with them Kurama kissed Hiei first before kissing and purring at Yusuke. "How should we take our little Fire-Baby Koibito?"

Realizing what Kurama was suggesting Yusuke shivered. Up until now only Kurama had been in the middle when they made love. "Why don't we let Hiei decide which of us he wants behind him and beneath him."

Just their sexy words already had Hiei hard and panting with desire as his lovers waited for him to chose who would take him as he took the other. Hiei then leaned over to kiss Yusuke before whispering in his ear. "Help me pleasure and prepare our fox Yusuke then I want to feel you inside me again while I take him."

Loving it when Hiei talked dirty Yusuke helped push Kurama back on the bed. With a lover on each side of him Kurama could only lay back and moan as their lips and hands attacked him. Warm lips kissed his neck as strong fingers stroked his nipples. When wet mouths moved down to suckle his nipples two strong hands closed around his erection.

Kurama's brain barely had time to adjust to one sensual caress before it was replaced by another. When warm mouths closed over the head of his erection in a sloppy wet kiss Kurama threw his head back and moaned loudly. When he could open his eyes again Kurama stared in awe as first Hiei then Yusuke swallowed his length. With their mouths taking turns on him and their fingers stoking him intimately Kurama was about to explode with pleasure when they suddenly stopped.

Before he could do more than whimper at their loss Hiei settled between his legs and claimed his body. A moment later Hiei was buried even deeper inside him as Yusuke moved deep within Hiei. Kurama smiled when the duel assault had Hiei mewing in pleasure. Making eye contact over Hiei's shoulder Kurama and Yusuke worked together with the single goal of bringing Hiei the greatest pleasure.

Hands and mouths joined their bodies as they made Hiei cry out over and over. It wasn't long before his pleas for more were little more than incoherent babbling. Sensing Hiei's end was near and wanting them to climax together Yusuke reached around Hiei and took hold of Kurama's erection. Kurama's moans added to Hiei's had Yusuke pounding into Hiei at a frantic rate. Hiei's passionate scream as he cried out his release was all it took to bring his lovers over the edge with him.

As Yusuke pulled away Kurama's strong arms guided Hiei down beside him. Seeing the uncertainty in Yusuke's eyes as to where he should lay Kurama slid over and pulled the Toushin between him and Hiei. "Hold him in your arms Yusuke our Fire-Baby likes to cuddle after we make love."

Doing as Kurama suggested Yusuke was pleased to feel his fox spoon behind him as Hiei tucked his head into his neck. Kurama smiled when Yusuke looked surprised at the purring fire demon in his arms. "Guess he liked being in the middle. I wonder what pretty noises Hiei and I will get our Toushin when we put you in the middle Yusuke."

Kurama smiled at the muffled growl that came from Yusuke's neck. "Shut up Fox. Need to rest before we do it again and you're making him hard."

Kurama chuckled as he reached around Yusuke to stroke Hiei's hair. "That's what you get for starting without me Koibito. I'm still horny."

This time it was Yusuke that growled. "Who's fault is that Fox?"

Kurama's smile fell as he nuzzled Yusuke's neck. "It's my fault and I'm so sorry. Yusuke, please don't be angry with me any more. I promise, I'll never let anything come between us again."

Lifting his head Hiei gave Yusuke a look. Without releasing Hiei, Yusuke nodded and half turned to pull Kurama against his chest. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Kurama, I was just scared. First you told me you wanted me to leave, then Yomi showed up saying that Hiei was going to die and all I could think about was that I was going to lose both of you."

Across Yusuke's chest startled red eyes met green. "You told Yusuke to leave?"

Kurama nodded sadly. "I didn't want you to be alone Hiei. I had hurt you, and Yusuke was mad at me, I didn't think either of you would ever forgive me. We were all unhappy. At least if I sent Yusuke to you the two of you could be happy."

Hiei sighed. "Haven't you figured it out yet Kurama? None of us is truly happy unless we're all together. Even before we were lovers Fox you and I were good partners but we were a better team."

Smiling, Kurama reached out to stoke Hiei's cheek. "That may be why you were unable to resist taking Yusuke as your lover even if it meant cheating on me. Maybe you already knew we'd be better with him than without him."

Yusuke kissed each of their foreheads. "After Yomi told us to work things out or else, Hiei suggested we might both be able have you and each other. I thought he was crazy. He was right though. After all of us had been together it didn't feel right you and I without Hiei and we didn't feel right without you Kurama. It does feel better now to know you were watching us though. That's really hot."

Shaking his head Kurama laughed. "Perverts! I'm surrounded by perverts."

Hiei looked at Kurama and smirked. "Who's fault is that Fox? In case you've forgotten, Yusuke and I were virgins before we were influenced by you."

Kurama smiled. "Funny, Yomi said something similar to me earlier."

Kurama suddenly found himself pinned to the bed by his lovers as Hiei growled at him. "If that old goat touched what belongs to us there is going to be war."

Happily, Kurama smiled up at them. "Not to worry my loves. I made it very clear to Yomi that no one touches me but you."

Leaning up Kurama captured Yusuke's lips in a passionate kiss. Not wanting to be left out of the fun Hiei licked and suckled the marks on Kurama's neck making him moan into Yusuke's mouth. Liking the noises Hiei was getting from their fox Yusuke's lips moved down to join Hiei's on their marks. With them distracted Kurama was able to slip his fingers into his hair and withdraw a seed. Slowly, so as not to alert his lovers, Kurama fed low levels of his ki into the seed. Within seconds he held a beautiful purple blossom in his hand.

Unfortunately Hiei caught the flower's scent and stiffened. "Kurama?"

A sudden burst of Kurama's ki surrounded Hiei and Yusuke's heads in a cloud of pollen. Startled red and brown eyes met gold rimmed green ones momentarily before they closed and both men slumped against Kurama's chest, instantly unconscious. "Sorry Lovers but I've been passive long enough. It's time I took control of this relationship."


	12. Chapter 12

Okay guys, I know your expectations are high here so I'll try my best to meet them. I'm never sure when it's the right time to end a story but after writing this chapter it felt like a good place to stop since I think I tied up all the loose ends. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this. For those of you that reviewed you are awesome. I've already got an idea for my next story but I have to formulate it a little more before it goes on paper. Thank you all and please review.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**FRIENDS & LOVERS**

**Chapter 12 - THE END**

The first thing Hiei was aware of as he came to was Yusuke. His scent was all around him and his warm naked body was pressed against his. As he rubbed his own nakedness against his lover it took Hiei a moment to remember that Kurama had drugged them with one of his plants. His head felt heavy as he forced himself to lift it from Yusuke's shoulder. Taking in his surroundings Hiei shivered both in pleasure and a little fear.

Turning back to Yusuke Hiei nudged him as he kissed his cheek. "Wake up Yusuke."

Nuzzling against Hiei's neck Yusuke murmured. "Five more minutes Hiei-Koi, then you can have me any way you want me."

Smirking, Hiei watched as Yusuke struggled to get his arms around his lover. "Damn Kurama, let go of my arms so I can touch Hiei, he's horny."

In an attempt to get Yusuke's attention Hiei playfully but firmly bit his ear. "You'd better open your eyes Detective because someone a lot hornier than me wants your ass."

Hiei's words finally sunk in and Yusuke raised his head to look around. After a moment wide brown eyes met his. "This is definitely not our bedroom. Where the hell are we?"

Yusuke shivered at Hiei's cryptic answer. "The Youko's den."

A single lamp weed lit the darkness but it was enough for both men to take in their surroundings. Hiei and Yusuke knelt facing each other on a soft bed of leaves in the center of a large cave. Their ankles were bound by vines and they were strung up at the wrists to a vine anchored to the ceiling.

Everywhere they looked something sparkled. There were trunks overflowing with gold and jewels and in every corner there were piles of gold, silver and jewel encrusted treasures. In the midst of all this there was also a large elegantly draped bed covered in furs and plush pillows. "Damn Hiei, I didn't know our fox was rich."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Did you forget that Kurama is Makai's greatest thief? This is nothing though, Kurama has dens like this scattered all over Makai."

Light flooded the den when the plants covering the entrance suddenly parted. "Yes, and with any luck before long I will have both your pretty asses at my mercy in every one of them."

Both of their hearts began to pound at the seductive implication of those words. The sight of the beautiful Youko before them, silhouetted by sunlight, had them both instantly hard. Kurama's golden eyes slowly traveled the length of their naked bodies until they rested where their erections brushed together. The Youko's long silver tail swished in anticipation as the plants behind him once again covered the entrance. "I see you're just about ready for me. Sorry to keep you waiting but I wanted to get something special for my lovers."

Slowly Kurama circled them not bothering to hide the seeds he dropped at each of their feet. Yusuke didn't understand the significance of the seeds but he was very aware that they made Hiei gasp and shiver. Thinking they needed to even the odds a little Yusuke took aim at the vine on ceiling with his spirit gun. He didn't even get to raise his energy before Hiei shouted at him. "Yusuke no! You'll hurt Kurama!"

Yusuke frowned as withdrew his finger. "What the hell are you talking about Hiei? I would never hurt our fox."

Hiei nodded up to the vines Yusuke had targeted. "You would have if you'd shot those vines. Kurama is linked to any plant he is controlling therefore hurting them hurts him."

Behind him Kurama trailed his long clawed fingers down Yusuke's back to his behind and gave it a squeeze. "That means you can't escape and that you my love are mine to do with as I please."

When Yusuke trembled Kurama stroked his behind as he knelt beside them, then he leaned in and nuzzled Yusuke's neck as he purred. "Don't worry little one, I'll make sure to see to your pleasure as well as Hiei's and mine."

Kurama then kissed him before turning his attention to Hiei. As Kurama kissed him Hiei felt long fingers caress his behind pulling him tighter against Yusuke. Both men moaned as Kurama forced their erections to rub together. When he released Hiei's lips Kurama's sexy voice caressed their ears. "There's just one little thing we need to take care of before we get down to the real fun. First I want to watch while you kiss, then I want you to lick and suckle each other's necks for me."

So turned on by their Youko's sexy request Hiei and Yusuke devoured each other's mouths before moving to attack the other's neck. Distracted with their play neither felt Kurama's energy flare as he fed ki to the seeds at their feet. Suddenly they were each aware of the plants that slithered between their thighs. They would have pulled back in surprise but Kurama held the back of their heads pinning their mouths on each other's neck. "Relax my pets, my plants are simply an extension of me, therefore it is me touching you and pleasuring you."

Hiei and Yusuke's mouths each opened in a moan on the neck they were kissing when a soft vine wrapped around their erections, joining them together. The tight plant only served to increase the friction as their cocks rubbed together. Neither could move as Kurama continued to direct their actions. His wicked little plants weren't idle either as each man became aware that they were about to be intimately probed by their slippery tentacles.

Still holding their heads Kurama kissed them wherever he could reach as he began to whisper. "Bare your fangs lovers. I want to watch while you mark each other."

They didn't have much choice but to do as Kurama said as each was impaled by the plant. Their natural instinct at the sudden intrusion was to bite down as the plant stroked in and out of their bodies. "That's it my loves, feed ki into the marks so they never fade. Now feed on each other to seal the bond between you."

The one part of their bodies Hiei and Yusuke could control was their hips which were thrusting madly against one another. The stimulation to their bodies and the rush of their ki mingling with their mating, combined with their sexy Youko touching and purring at them sent both demons spiraling to their climax.

Only when their heads dropped to the other's shoulder did they became aware that Kurama was no longer holding them. Hiei knew before Yusuke where the Youko had gone when strong hands grabbed his hips from behind. Yusuke's eyes looked over Hiei's shoulder when Kurama's sexy voice met his ears. "Now it's time for me to have a little fun."

The plant released Yusuke's erection as Hiei's hips were pulled back. Hiei continued to rest his head on Yusuke's shoulder for balance as Kurama pushed his knees apart. Only a second before the plant slipped out of him Kurama slid in, causing Hiei to cry out. Watching Kurama roughly take the fire demon Yusuke was worried for his lover until he heard Hiei whimper. "Gods Kurama, YES! It's been so long Fox. Please, take me harder!"

Yusuke knew Kurama obliged Hiei's plea by how fast and hard the fire demon now rocked against his shoulder. Suddenly Kurama grabbed Hiei by the hair, pulling his head to the side exposing his neck. Yusuke watched as Kurama viciously sank his fangs next to his own mark on Hiei's neck. Yusuke could see that Hiei didn't resist but the fire demon's cry confused him. "KURAMA YES! No please! Don't deny me!"

Kurama ignored Hiei's cries as he thrust harder and howled his release. Kurama panted as he licked the blood from Hiei's neck. "Sorry my pretty Fire-Baby, but I promised Yusuke he could be in the middle next time."

Looking down Yusuke saw that the wicked little plant tightly circled the base of Hiei's erection thus preventing him from reaching his climax. Yusuke's eyes widened as Kurama crawled around behind him. He had forgotten that one of those tentacles was inside of him until he felt it withdraw. Just as he'd seen with Hiei, Kurama forced his hips back and took him in one swift thrust.

Now it was Yusuke's whimpers and moans that echoed around the cave as Kurama took him. He attempted to lean on Hiei for support but was surprised when Kurama held him up. He could feel Kurama's breath on his neck as the fox growled at Hiei. "Turn around Hiei, you know what I want."

So caught up in their passion Yusuke could barely whimper Hiei's name as the vines released the fire demon. Dropping to his hands and knees Hiei turned and moved closer to Yusuke. The Toushin shouted in pleasure when Hiei rocked back, impaling himself on Yusuke's erection. "Hiei!…Kurama!… Ahhh!"

Long silver hair caressed Yusuke's back as Kurama took him fiercely. It wasn't long before Yusuke heard Hiei begging for release. "Kurama, please! It's too much! Please… I need…"

So swiftly neither demon knew what hit them Kurama sank his fangs into Yusuke's neck and released the plant from Hiei's cock. Amid their cries of pleasure Kurama marked Yusuke as he drove into him until he too roared his release.

Hiei immediately collapsed to the ground. Kurama eased an almost unconscious Yusuke down next to Hiei before he allowed himself to crawl between them. Exhausted, Hiei and Yusuke barely had the strength to reach for Kurama's hands before all three slipped into sleep.

* * *

Kurama couldn't help but smile as he walked back to Tourin with his mates. They looked so cute dressed in his flowy, white Youko clothes. Yusuke had cuffed the long pants so he wouldn't trip. Hiei on the other hand had searched his treasures until he'd found a dagger he could cut them with. Hiei was more than a little annoyed that when Kurama had spirited them away from Tourin the previous day he hadn't bothered to grab their clothes. "Damn it Fox, how do you wear this flimsy stuff all the time? Even the slightest branches tear it to shreds. I'm surprised you're still clothed at the end of a fight."

Kurama smiled at the mess Hiei had made of the outfit after only walking a mile. "I guess I'm just a little more graceful than you are Koi."

Yusuke reached out and stroked Kurama's back and tail. "Graceful is an understatement Fox. You my love are graceful, beautiful, alluring, and sexy just for starters. And damn what you did to us back in that den, I'm surprised we can walk today."

Smirking, Hiei grunted. "Kurama's not Makai's greatest lover for nothing Koi. No matter how vigorous his lovemaking is the most I've ever felt is a pleasant ache afterwards. He's always very careful that we enjoy our joining as much as he does."

Kurama shivered when Yusuke scratched the very sensitive spot at the base of his tail. "Hey Fox, you had your way with us almost every way I can imagine. I'm looking forward to finally having a piece of fox tail when we get home."

Again Hiei grunted. "Dream on Detective. No one tops Yoko Kurama, not even us."

Startled golden eyes turned at Hiei's words. Slowly a sexy smile crossed Kurama's lips. "Well Hiei, now that we're mated that could all change. How about a little wager? If I win I stay on top, but if either of you beat me to our bed I'll submit."

The moment the words were out of his mouth Kurama transformed to his fox form and raced towards Tourin. He wasn't in the lead in their little race however since Hiei had taken off like a shot by the time Kurama said the word bed. Bringing up the rear Yusuke shouted after them as he struggled not to trip on the cuffs of his pants. "Hey guys, wait for me! Does this mean I have to be on the bottom?"

* * *

Two days later the trio crossed the border back to the Ningenkai. Enjoying his time as Youko, Kurama delayed changing forms until the last possible moment. Seeing civilization ahead he was just about to change when Hiei came up beside him. Seeing the look in his mate's eyes Kurama smiled and drew Hiei into his arms. "I love you Fire-Baby. I'm so glad to have you back Hiei. It hurt so much when we were apart."

Hiei didn't show his emotions often but Kurama could tell from how tightly the fire demon held him that he too had been hurt by their separation. Kurama held him even tighter when Hiei actually voiced his feelings. "Me too Fox."

Knowing that Hiei needed this time with Kurama Yusuke just smiled and blew him a kiss. Smiling back Kurama made a mental note to reward Yusuke for his consideration. Leaning down the Youko claimed Hiei's lips. When they pulled apart no words were necessary as Kurama changed forms with Hiei still in his arms. A moment later soft green eyes gazed lovingly into red. "I am so sorry Hiei, for everything I put you through. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but…"

Hiei silenced him with a kiss. "Don't Kurama. This all started when I betrayed you, it's me who should be asking your forgiveness."

This time it was Kurama that silenced Hiei with a kiss. "Let's just agree that we both could have made better choices and promise never to let anything come between us again."

Hiei smirked. "I hope that doesn't include Yusuke because I think he likes being in the middle."

Laughing Kurama held an arm out inviting their mate to join their hug. Yusuke grinned and threw himself into their embrace. "Damn right I like being in the middle… and on the top… and on the bottom…"

Kissing Yusuke briefly Hiei rolled his eyes. "Mated only a few days and he's already a pervert."

Laughing, Kurama stole a quick kiss from their mate. "Well, he is mated to us Hiei, it was bound to happen eventually. You can't deny though, he is the best apology gift we could have given each other."

The demons laughed a cuddled a few more minutes before heading home. When they reached the park however Kurama hesitated. "Hiei, Yusuke, would you mind if we went by my mother's? We left so suddenly and we've been gone for days, I'm sure she's worried."

Hiei and Yusuke shared a knowing look before leading their mate towards Shiori's house. Sprinting up the steps Kurama knocked on the door before letting himself in. "Hello, is anyone home?"

Kurama stiffened when Kazuya came in from the dining room. He was more than a little surprised when his stepfather hugged him briefly. "Shuuichi! Son where have you been? You're mother's been worried sick. Shiori! Come out here Sweetheart!"

A moment later Shiori came out of the kitchen. Seeing her son Shiori rushed into his arms. "Shuuichi! Honey, I've been so worried. Is everything alright? All Kazuma would tell me is that you and Yusuke had to leave in a hurry because Hiei was hurt."

Kurama smiled reassuringly. "I'm sorry Mother, things happened so quickly I didn't get a chance to call. I knew you'd worry so we came straight here as soon as we got back."

Behind him Shiori suddenly saw Hiei and Yusuke just inside the doorway. "Oh Hiei Dear, I'm so glad to see that you're alright."

Stiffly Hiei accepted her hug before she turned to hug Yusuke as well. "Yusuke, I'm happy to see you too Dear."

At this little reunion all eyes turned to Kazuya expectantly. When he spoke Kazuya's words were genuine if delivered a little awkwardly. "Shuuichi, boys, it's good that you're all home safe. We were just about to barbeque, why don't you join us?"

Not giving them a chance to say no Shiori grabbed Hiei and Yusuke's hands. "Of course they'll stay. I'll just take a few more burgers out of the freezer. Kazuya Darling, go check on the grill it should be almost ready."

As Shiori led the way to the kitchen, Hiei and Yusuke had not choice but to follow. Smiling, Kurama watched his lover's with his mother. Hiei had never had a mother to fuss over him and Kurama knew his lover had always secretly loved it. Yusuke had Atsuko but as mothers went she left a lot to be desired. Now, with Shiori smiling and giving them both chores to help with dinner he could see both of his mates quietly eating up her attention.

Seeing that the burgers were ready Kurama reached for them. "Here Mother, I'll take those out to Father."

Uncomfortable leaving his fox with the ningen an Hiei moved to where he could watch them out the window. He was relieved to see the older man greet Kurama with a smile. "Perfect timing, the grill's just right."

Smiling back Kurama helped Kazuya grill the burgers. He hadn't realized how much he missed the good relationship he'd had with his stepfather right after his marriage to Shiori. It was only after Kazuya learned that his relationship with Hiei was more than friendship that they had began having problems. Luckily that was about the time that his stepbrother had gone off to college, so the boy had been spared most of the tension within the family.

Green eyes widened in surprise when Kazuya actually broached the subject of his lovers. "It… um… looks like you boys have worked things out."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, we have."

It was Kazuya's turn to nod. "I see. Are you happy?"

This time Kurama gave him a little smile. "Very much so. I love them both so much."

With a sigh Kazuya shrugged. "Shuuichi, I can't say that I approve but if you're happy I'll accept your decision."

Now Kurama's smile was huge. "Thank you Father. That means a lot to me."

Seeing Hiei intensely watching their mate Yusuke joined him at the window. Understanding Yusuke's silent question Hiei grunted. "He's missed this, being part of this family. Until the ningen found out about us Kurama had a good relationship with his stepfather. He took a lot of shit the last couple years waiting for this day to come."

Overhearing Hiei's words Shiori came up behind them. Resting a hand on each of their shoulders she poked her head between theirs to watch her family. "Thanks to you Hiei, we can finally be a family again. Only now I have two wonderful new sons to love."

* * *

It was late when they finally arrived back at the apartment. In a dramatic display Yusuke showed his youth by flopping on the sofa and picking up the remote. "Damn, it feels like we've been gone forever."

As Yusuke turned on the TV Kurama shook his head with a smile and quietly led Hiei to the bedroom. Tenderly the redhead undressed his lover then himself before pulling Hiei onto the bed. Neither had to voice their desires as Kurama settled against the headboard and Hiei curled up in his arms. Kurama smiled when Hiei tucked his face under his hair and nuzzled into his neck. "I missed this… I missed you Fire-Baby. I love holding you and taking care of you Hiei."

Hiei blushed. "I missed this too Foxie. Until you I never knew how good it felt to trust someone enough to allow them to take care of me. I've known a lot of loneliness in my life but it was nothing like the despair I knew when I lost you."

Holding him tighter Kurama kissed his temple. "I didn't know you were alone, I thought you were with Yusuke. When you left him with me I knew the only thing I could do was send him to you. No matter what Hiei, I'd never allow you to be alone again. I think Yusuke's about to join us, are you okay with him seeing you like this?"

Hiei shrugged. "He's our mate Kurama, I need to learn to trust him the same way I trust you."

Just then Yusuke poked his head around the door. "What's up guys? I thought you'd be doing it or something."

Knowing that being vulnerable in front of anyone made Hiei uncomfortable Kurama stroked his back as he smiled at Yusuke. "It's not always about sex Yusuke. Besides, you wouldn't want us to start without you now would you?"

Hiei grunted. "Took you long enough too. We were beginning to think that ningen contraptions was more important than being with us."

Blushing, Yusuke came further into the room and undressed. "I just thought you two might like a little time alone."

Hearing Yusuke's uncertainty Kurama held out his hand. "Something bothering you Koi?"

Only hesitating a moment Yusuke before taking Kurama's invitation and climbing in beside the redhead. "I don't know. You two have been so lovey today I guess I just feel like a third wheel."

Both Hiei and Kurama gave him gentle kisses to reassure him and Kurama began stroking his back too. "I'm sorry Koi, we didn't mean to make you feel left out but it's like I said, it's not all about sex. Our relationship with you is new so it's been very passionate so far but sometimes we just like to cuddle. Especially our little Fire-Baby here. He has a softer side that he will only allow us to see."

As if to prove Kurama's point Hiei climbed over Kurama to cuddle against Yusuke. With both Kurama and Yusuke nuzzling and stroking him Hiei sighed and began to purr. Over Hiei's head Yusuke smiled at Kurama. "You two never cease to amaze me. Though you are a strong demon Kurama I always see you gentle, caring and loving. When your Youko side came out in Makai I saw a whole new side of you. Nothing about you Hiei has ever made me think you were anything less than strong and dominant. Now I have you cuddling and purring in my arms. I'm looking forward to seeing what other little secrets you two have."

Kurama and Yusuke both laughed at the muffled growl Hiei gave. "I do not purr!"

Grinning, Yusuke rolled Hiei beneath him. "If you say so Koi but how about we see what other sexy noises I can get out of you."

Before Hiei knew it Yusuke was settled between his legs with his warm tongue licking him until he was rock hard. When Hiei would have reached for Yusuke Kurama moved quickly, grinning as he pinned Hiei's hands beside his head. "Not so fast my beautiful Fire-Baby. Let us take care of you tonight."

Hiei could only moan as Kurama's wicked lips and tongue left a fiery trail from his lips, along his neck and down his chest. Feeling Yusuke's fingers exploring, Hiei bent his knees and spread his legs. When Yusuke and Kurama switched places Hiei began thrashing beneath them.

Hiei began to whimper when suddenly both of his lover's lips and hands left him. Opening his eyes Hiei saw Kurama and Yusuke kneeling between his knees as they kissed and touched each other. He frowned when they seemed to be involved in some sort of silent battle. Hiei smiled when a sudden cry of pleasure from Kurama declared Yusuke the victor.

Feeling neglected Hiei stroked his own arousal as Yusuke's hand's elicited sexy little mews and whimpers from their fox. When Yusuke noticed Hiei's actions he turned Kurama until the redhead was positioned between Hiei's thighs. When Kurama too noticed Hiei pleasuring himself he took the fire demon's hand in his, raising it to his lips to lick his fingers and palm. As he did this Yusuke guided Kurama into position then he himself brought them all three together with one swift thrust.

Three shouts of pleasure filled the room as Yusuke set the pace for their loving. Remembering the affectionate mood his mates had been in earlier Yusuke slowly but steadily made sweet love to them. As Kurama gently kissed Hiei between gasps and moans of pleasure Yusuke kissed, licked and nipped at the sensitive spot on the back of Kurama's neck.

They continued making slow, passionate love for some time before the urgency for release became too strong to ignore. As Yusuke increased the tempo and strength of his thrusts he could hear his mate's moans of appreciation. Knowing they were near the end Yusuke reached around the redhead to join his hand with Kurama's as they stroked Hiei to completion.

As usually happened, the pleasure filled cries of one quickly became a chorus of three as they climaxed together. Panting, Kurama and Yusuke each settled on the bed with Hiei between them. Pulling them close Hiei chuckled. "I think our young lover is getting pretty good at this Kurama. Yusuke picked up on our mood and transferred it into our lovemaking."

Reaching out Kurama caressed Yusuke's cheek. "Pretty good would be an understatement Hiei. I'd say our sexy little mate here got it perfect on the first try."

Looking up at them Yusuke put on a fake frown. "Damn, and here I was hoping that once we're rested you'd show me what I did wrong Fox."

After leaning over to give him a kiss Kurama purred seductively. "Oh you didn't do anything wrong Koibito, but there is always room for improvement."

Hiei just laid back and smiled as Kurama went to work pleasuring his lovers. He knew that once Kurama got started there would be no resting tonight. His smile just grew when he realized that now that he was mated to two sexy and always horny demons they might never sleep again.

THE END


End file.
